Entre a Cruz e a Espada
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. **Fanfic em parceria com o Thygoo do Nyah /AU**
1. Chapter 1

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 1

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Ainda era madrugada quando Jared despertou de mais um daqueles sonhos que atormentavam sua alma. Sentiu novamente o seu corpo febril e banhado em suor. Encolheu-se de vergonha em sua cama, sentindo seu membro pulsando, rijo como uma rocha.

Sentiu uma insana vontade de tocar-se e de se aliviar desta tormenta, mas precisava resistir, não entregaria sua alma ao inferno assim tão facilmente. Sabia que precisava lutar contra seus desejos, contra o pecado da carne que o consumia dia após dia, chegando a invadir seus sonhos, onde sequer podia controlar sua mente, por mais que assim desejasse.

Sabia que arderia no fogo do inferno por seus pensamentos pecaminosos, sua vida era amaldiçoada, e disso tinha plena consciência desde menino. Mas sempre acreditara que podia lutar contra, que a sua fé seria mais forte e o resgataria das profundezas, como sua amada mãe sempre dizia, ao ler os trechos da bíblia antes dele adormecer, quando ainda era apenas uma criança inocente.

Agora já não havia mais nada de inocente em seu corpo pecaminoso, ou em sua mente pecaminosa, afinal seu corpo ainda era intocado. Tinha sempre o mesmo sonho, ou pesadelo, como deveria ser considerado. Pesadelo este, onde era tocado e possuído pelo corpo de um homem. Sim, um homem. Não podia ver o seu rosto, mas podia sentir o toque de suas mãos, pesadas e calejadas sobre a sua pele macia. Toques que faziam seu corpo se arrepiar em ondas de prazer, o fazendo perder completamente o controle e entregar-se por completo.

Não conseguia sentir tal desejo por mulheres, mas pensava que talvez se arranjasse uma esposa, e desfrutasse dos prazeres de seu corpo, pudesse se livrar de tais pensamentos impuros, e acabar com estes pesadelos que o assombravam.

Mas assim como considerava a si mesmo amaldiçoado, também os nobres e o povo da cidade o considerava. Apesar de sua riqueza, de todo o ouro que possuía, de todas suas terras, e incontáveis posses que havia herdado, afinal provinha de uma família nobre, isto não era o suficiente para que o povo esquecesse que sua família tinha sido levada pela peste. E apenas ele, um garoto de doze anos na época, tinha sobrevivido em meio ao caos. Não sabia por que, mas teve que aprender a conviver com isso ao longo dos anos.

Por muitas vezes pensava ter preferido morrer junto com seus entes queridos. Ficara completamente sozinho a mercê de pessoas estranhas que o viam com maus olhos, até que um parente distante fora encontrado e nomeado seu tutor, vindo a morrer logo que Jared completara vinte anos.

Foi aí que passou a assumir as propriedades e os negócios da família, que muitas vezes tinham que ser tratados por seus criados, pois muitos negociadores tinham conhecimento da trágica história de sua família, e o queriam a distância.

Sua vida tornara-se muito solitária, visto que nenhum senhor desejava casar sua filha com alguém considerado amaldiçoado. Até mesmo seus criados mantinham certa distância, não o olhavam diretamente nos olhos, mesmo recebendo a melhor forma de tratamento possível.

Como não tinha esposa e amigos, Jared concentrava-se nos estudos e nos negócios, que prosperavam como nunca. Isso também fazia com que muitos acreditassem que era possuído, ou que tinha algum pacto com o demônio, e não que era fruto de sua inteligência e dedicação.

Jared tinha sido criado como cristão, acreditava em Deus e em sua misericórdia acima de tudo, e este era o único motivo de ainda não ter acabado com a própria vida. Segundo a bíblia e os ensinamentos de sua mãe, este era um pecado imperdoável, e como cristão, temia o fogo do inferno.

Raras vezes ia a igreja, pois muitos se afastavam diante de sua presença, então a frequentava não em horários de missa, apenas entrava lá quando estava vazia, onde se ajoelhava diante do altar e rezava. Rezava por uma vida mais justa, e pedia perdão por seus pecados, pedia para que sua alma fosse purificada, assim como o seu corpo.

Algumas vezes aparecia no altar um jovem padre, sozinho, ensaiando seus sermões. Seus olhares se cruzavam apenas por um instante, então Jared voltava a baixar a cabeça, concentrado em suas orações. Não ousava pronunciar uma palavra, ou encarar o padre, por medo de ser expulso dali. Era um dos poucos momentos que se sentia em paz consigo mesmo. Era o único lugar onde não sentia olhos curiosos o observando, nem se sentia julgado por ser o que era.

Voltou para casa, e para o seu quarto, que era o seu refúgio. Ali sentia-se seguro, e sentia um certo conforto. Trocou-se e foi até a copa, onde a criada serviu-lhe o jantar. Ficou por alguns instantes observando a própria imagem refletida na prataria, tinha se tornado um homem bonito, e tinha sido abençoado com um corpo perfeito e forte. Em partes por herança genética, e outra porque dedicava parte de seu tempo a fazer exercícios físicos. Era a melhor forma que havia encontrado para gastar sua energia.

Terminado o jantar, acendeu algumas velas no quarto, e concentrou-se novamente em sua leitura. Tinha muita curiosidade sobre o mundo, sobre os povos e suas culturas. E buscava saciar sua curiosidade nos livros. Eles o levavam a um mundo desconhecido, eles o tiravam de sua vida infeliz e pacata, e o transportavam para um mundo de sonhos, de fantasias, onde tudo era perfeito, e onde tudo era possível. Onde o mal não existia, onde tinha liberdade para fazer o que quisesse, sem ser julgado, nem pelos outros e nem por si mesmo. Não era exatamente o que lia nos livros, mas era para onde sua imaginação o levava.

Algumas vezes acabava adormecendo em meio a estes pensamentos, por outras, sua consciência o trazia de volta a realidade, e o fazia querer livrar-se de todos estes sentimentos e desejos impuros, então esperava que os criados se recolhessem, e caminhava pelo campo, onde tinha uma pequena fonte de água pura e cristalina.

Banhos não eram permitidos, era visto quase como um ato de bruxaria. Julgavam que quem tinha o coração puro e a alma limpa, não precisava lavar-se. Por isso Jared esperava o anoitecer, assim não corria o risco de ser visto por alguém.

A água corria do alto, em meio as pedras, e despencava em pequenos jatos, e era onde Jared retirava toda sua roupa, ficando completamente nu, e se postava debaixo da água fria, sentindo os pingos relaxarem sua tensão, escorrendo por seus cabelos, por suas costas, levando o pecado junto consigo.

Sentia sua alma sendo lavada junto com seu corpo, sentia a febre que o consumia se dissipar, então esfregava sua pele com força, tentando limpar-se de todos os pensamentos impuros, de todo o pecado que o consumia.

Depois de um banho demorado, secava sua pele numa toalha macia, e vestia roupas limpas, sentindo-se renovado.

Assim conseguia deitar em sua cama e dormir tranquilo, livre de sonhos e pensamentos constrangedores, sentindo-se puro novamente.

- x -

Jensen era um jovem padre, que também provinha de uma família nobre. Desde criança dedicou-se a igreja, e conforme sempre fora o desejo de sua família, ao atingir a idade adulta, optou por tornar-se padre.

Para isso estudou muito e preparou-se, assim como entregou a igreja todos os seus bens e todo ouro que possuía.

Passou a dedicar sua vida a igreja, e aos fiéis, que compareciam todos os domingos, deixando a sua pequena igreja lotada. Conhecia cada um deles, suas famílias, seus filhos. Era uma cidade pequena, o que tornava tudo mais fácil.

Estudava muito, preparava seus sermões, e também dedicava parte do seu tempo ajudando os necessitados. Era visto com maus olhos pelas famílias mais nobres quando fazia isso, mas mesmo assim fazia campanhas para arrecadar comida e roupas para os necessitados.

As doações que eram feitas pelos nobres a igreja, eram destinadas ao clero e a sua riqueza, ou então a construções de novas igrejas, mas nunca a população pobre da cidade, o que fazia Jensen sentir certa revolta.

Na porta da igreja, Jensen havia colocado duas caixas para coleta, uma de alimentos, e outra de roupas, mas quase nada era depositado ali, e mesmo assim Jensen não desistia.

Uma vez por semana aparecia uma quantia em moedas de ouro em uma das caixas. Jensen não tinha certeza, mas passou a observar que isto acontecia cada vez que um jovem senhor aparecia na igreja. Vinha sempre sozinho, muito bem vestido e educado, ajoelhava-se diante do altar, e permanecia ali por algumas horas.

Jensen não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas já tinha ouvido falar sobre ele. Apesar de ser proveniente de uma família nobre, não era visto com bons olhos pela sociedade, e provavelmente por isso, vivia solitário e mantinha-se excluído.

Jensen por muitas vezes sentiu vontade de abordá-lo para uma conversa, mas quando havia feito sua primeira tentativa, o jovem senhor saiu as pressas da igreja, voltando a aparecer apenas um mês depois.

Depois disso resolveu deixá-lo em paz, parecia ser uma boa pessoa, e também parecia se preocupar com as pessoas carentes, já que a quantia generosa em ouro continuava aparecendo cada vez que ele entrava na igreja.

Jensen achava um exagero o que as pessoas comentavam a respeito dele, afinal não era sua culpa se uma tragédia como aquela havia se abatido sobre a sua família. Mas o povo era extremamente preconceituoso, e contra isso, Jensen já havia desistido de lutar. Era difícil trabalhar em uma cidade pequena como esta, afinal os nobres se julgavam os donos da cidade, e quem não se adequasse as suas regras, era punido rigorosamente, ou excluído da sociedade.

- x -

Algumas vezes Jared recebia visitas em sua casa, mas com plena consciência de que não era porque apreciavam sua companhia, ou porque se preocupavam em saber como estava. Usavam estes argumentos apenas com uma intenção: interesse.

No início o bajulavam, tentando conquistar sua confiança, oferecendo ajuda, já que Jared ainda era muito jovem e vivia sozinho, mas no final acabavam demonstrando qual era o verdadeiro interesse, pedindo dinheiro emprestado, ou então terras para serem arrendadas, este tipo de coisa, que Jared sabia, caso concedesse o empréstimo, jamais teria de volta.

Muitos apareciam em sua propriedade apenas para bisbilhotar. Algumas beatas queriam ver por elas mesmas quem era o garoto que havia sobrevivido a tamanha desgraça, e se certificar de que ele não era mesmo um bruxo. Afinal, na opinião delas, só mesmo um bruxo ou então alguém com a alma possuída pelo mal, teria passado por algo assim e saído ileso. Ou então um milagre. Mas ninguém na cidade acreditava que aquele jovem senhor seria digno de um milagre.

Preferiam acreditar na hipótese de bruxaria, mas como nada podiam provar, para levá-lo a julgamento por tal ato, se contentavam em vigiá-lo e mantê-lo longe de suas famílias.

Jared estava tendo mais uma daquelas noites repletas de insônia e pesadelos. Pesadelos com o tal homem que violentava sua alma, e possuía seu corpo, o deixando febril.

Despertou novamente suando, e sentindo um calor insuportável provindo do seu corpo. Queria poder arrancar este sentimento de dentro de si. Queria poder ter uma noite de sono tranquila, já que a sua vida já era tão perturbadora.

Acendeu uma vela e caminhou pela casa descalço, tentando aquietar seu coração. Sentia seu peito clamando por ar, mas a sua respiração era pesada, e parecia não haver ar suficiente dentro daquela casa.

A casa que um dia pertencera aos seus pais. Onde teve carinho, amor, afeto, onde teve uma família. Parou na porta, olhando em direção a colina. Lá ainda podia ver alguns destroços do galpão que um dia existira, e de onde vinham suas piores lembranças.

O galpão onde sua família fora encontrada morta, levada sem piedade pela peste. Ali Jared havia sido encontrado pelos soldados que buscavam os sobreviventes.

Com apenas doze anos de idade, fora encontrado de pé, em meio a todo aquele caos. Seus entes queridos estavam mortos aos seus pés, tinha ficado em estado de choque por dias, e ninguém sabia ao certo como tinha sobrevivido. Jared lembrava de ver todos adoecendo ao seu redor, lhes dava água, cuidava de suas feridas, tentava em vão conter sua febre... Mas seus esforços de nada adiantavam, nada podia fazer.

A cidade estava em quarentena, e não havia ninguém para ajudar. Ficou sozinho, imune a toda aquela desgraça, vendo os que amava morrendo um a um.

Já não havia mais lágrimas para chorar, nem dor para sentir, sentia-se devastado, perdido, petrificado. Depois que o encontraram, recolheram os corpos, e atearam fogo no galpão.

Uma criada que sobrevivera na vizinhança, havia ficado tomando conta de Jared até que encontraram o seu tutor. O cheiro de podridão e fumaça havia ficado impregnado no ar durante dias, e se Jared aspirasse fundo, ainda podia sentí-lo em suas lembranças. Lembranças estas que queria deixar para trás, mas que tinham se tornado uma maldição em sua rica e miserável vida.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar aquelas lembranças. Seguiu para fora, em direção a nascente de água. Precisava sentir o contato com aquela água pura e fria, precisava sentir sua alma sendo lavada novamente, junto com seu corpo, que ansiava por pecado.

Chegando lá, tirou sua túnica, e deixou seu corpo nu ser tocado por aquela água gelada e cristalina, então fechou os olhos e deixou que as gotas espessas escorressem por seu rosto, sentindo-se revigorado.

E foi neste instante que mais uma desgraça se abateu sobre sua vida. Jared não sabia de onde, mas a sua frente estavam postados meia dúzia de soldados, e mais alguns homens e mulheres que não reconhecia.

- Filho de satã! – Ouviu alguém gritar.

- Herege!

- Está se banhando, só pode ser mesmo um bruxo! Pactuando com os demônios!

Jared não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos, mantinha-se imóvel, ainda em baixo d'água, ouvindo calado todos os insultos e xingamentos que lhe eram proferidos.

A multidão se aglomerava, e de repente Jared se sentiu puxado com brutalidade para fora da água, suas mãos foram amarradas, e um manto fora colocado sobre o seu corpo nu. Fora puxado, descalço, atrás da cavalaria, tendo que caminhar até a cidade, ainda ouvindo insultos e humilhações.

As lágrimas corriam por sua face, algumas vezes suas pernas fraquejavam e Jared caía, sendo arrastado alguns metros sem piedade alguma, até conseguir erguer-se e caminhar novamente.

Chegando na cidade, fora levado a uma prisão, onde ficaria a pão e água até o dia de seu julgamento.

Jared fora empurrado com estupidez para dentro de uma cela, com grades de ferro, onde caiu de joelhos. Ainda não tinha conseguido colocar suas idéias em ordem, ainda não podia entender o que estava acontecendo.

Era cristão, e acreditava fielmente em Deus, mas não podia compreender certas crenças e aspectos que a própria igreja defendia. Como fato de banhar-se podia ser um ato impuro? Como podiam enxergar forças demoníacas vindas da água, que era algo tão puro e cristalino?

Mas Jared sabia que não era apenas o fato de banhar-se que pesava sobre seus ombros. Todos aqueles anos sendo apontado como bruxo, pelo simples fato de ter sobrevivido a peste, estavam sendo somados a sua culpa.

Um arrepio de pavor lhe percorreu a espinha, ao lembrar do que sua mãe lhe contava sobre o castigo que era aplicado aos bruxos. Desde tortura, humilhações em público, até uma morte terrível na fogueira. Já não sabia se sentia medo, ou se queria apenas que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Jared não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia se passado, acabara por pegar no sono devido ao cansaço físico. Acordou sentindo frio, o chão de terra estava frio e úmido, e também sentia fome e sede.

Podia ouvir algumas vozes um pouco distantes, mas não conseguia distinguir quem era, ou o que estavam falando.

O ambiente era escuro, e só havia algumas frestas por onde podia ver a luz do sol, indicando que ainda era dia.

Suas mãos continuavam amarradas tão fortemente que seus pulsos doíam.

Mais algum tempo se passou, até que dois homens entraram em sua cela. Jared sabia que seria castigado, e sentiu seus joelhos tremerem, sendo tomado pelo pânico. Um dos homens o levantou do chão e o colocou com força contra a grade, onde bateu sua cabeça.

- Por que? O que eu fiz pra ser tratado desta forma? – Jared tentou argumentar.

- O que você fez? – Um dos homens falou e gargalhou em seguida – Você sabe muito bem o que fez, e não ouse mais abrir a sua boca, porque você não vai enfeitiçar ninguém aqui.

- Mas eu não...

Jared não conseguiu completar a frase, pois sentiu o manto que cobria seu corpo sendo arrancado, e a primeira chibatada sendo desferida em suas costas.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**_Reviews?_**

* * *

**_**Nota sobre a proibição do banho pela Igreja: _**

"Desde os primórdios do tempo, nas primeiras civilizações: gregas, egípcias, persas e etc., o banho era fonte de alívio, prazer, e inclusive podia ser um meio de chegar às divindades. No Império romano, que absorvia as crenças de todos os lugares que dominava, a religião era politeísta, ou seja, acreditavam em vários deuses, e em certos rituais, como nos ritos de Vênus(Afrodite), onde orgias gerais eram organizadas pela esposa do rei e pelos sacerdotes, nas termas, como tributo à deusa do amor, praticado apenas pelos nobres, uma vez que o banho era raro e valiosíssimo. No Egito, que veio antes de Roma, deu-se a origem do banho, que também era utilizado apenas pela realeza, como fonte de prazer para o rei, que se reunia com suas comcobinas do arém(prostitutas de luxo), nas águas, e em rituais aos deuses. Mas onde entra a igreja nisso? Bem, depois da crucificação de Jesus, Roma fundou a igreja com medo de uma revolta dos fiéis, e negou aos deuses antigos, depois, a igreja criou a lei que denominava a água doce como água da vida, e a salgada como água do inferno. Ora, se a água salgada não podia ser bebida, para a igreja ela era do inferno e guardava em suas profundezas demônios e sereias, e se a água doce era da vida, não deveria ser suja pelos pecados humanos, a menos que eles fossem bruxos, e quisessem "sujar" a água do Cristo com demônios. Era um modo de banir praticas antigas e evitar o retorno dos deuses gregos, impor o medo aos fiéis, e assegurar o poder da igreja, que matava e condenava em nome de Deus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 2

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Jared tentou abafar seus gritos, ao sentir o couro do chicote cortar sua pele, mas não foi possível, a dor era insuportável. Fora açoitado dezenas de vezes sem piedade, e a última coisa que sentiu foi o calor do sangue escorrendo por suas costas, antes de apagar.

Acordou horas depois, deitado nu sobre o manto, e sentindo alguém limpar suas feridas. Tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu muita dor, então olhou para cima e viu um par de olhos profundamente verdes, o encarando muito próximo.

Neste momento, Jared se perguntou se não tinha mesmo morrido, e ido para o céu, porque esta sem dúvida era a imagem mais linda e perfeita que tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Além dos olhos verdes com cílios longos, que o faziam parecer irreal, tinha também a pele muito clara e com algumas sardas. Seus lábios eram carnudos e avermelhados, pareciam ter sido desenhados naquele rosto perfeito.

- É melhor o senhor permanecer deitado, ou isto vai doer muito.

A voz grave tirou Jared de seus devaneios, e foi então que reconheceu aquela voz, da Igreja, onde o ouvira ensaiando seus sermões para a missa de domingo. Então Jared deduziu que só podia ser ele, o Padre Jensen.

- Padre? – Jared perguntou espantado.

- Aguente só mais um pouco, estou colocando unguento em seus ferimentos, creio que vá aliviar um pouco a dor.

Jensen terminou de cuidar dos ferimentos e lhe deu água, verificando também se estava com febre.

- Por que o senhor veio, Padre? Por que está fazendo isso? - Jared não podia entender, estava sendo acusado e mantido preso pelos membros da Igreja, e no entanto um Padre estava ali, cuidando de seus ferimentos.

- Ao meu ver, todos são filhos de Deus, sem distinção. – Foi só o que Jensen respondeu.

- Padre, o que... o que vai acontecer comigo? - Jared não conseguiu esconder seu nervosismo.

- Senhor Padalecki, dentro de alguns dias será o seu julgamento, só então saberemos qual a punição que receberá.

- Punição? Mas eu não fiz nada de errado! Não fiz mal a ninguém, eu só estava me banhando, e estava em minha propriedade!

- Você sabe que banhar-se é considerado um pecado, não sabe? Quem tem a alma e o corpo puros não necessita de banho.

- Mas não é só por isso, não é Padre? O senhor também acredita nesta história de bruxaria? Acredita que foi por isso que eu sobrevivi a peste? - O olhar de Jared era de súplica, praticamente implorando para que Jensen acreditasse nele.

- Pronto, o senhor já pode levantar-se agora. Vou pedir para que lhe tragam uma túnica para vestir.

- Mas Padre...

- Senhor Padalecki, o senhor deseja confessar-se antes do julgamento? - Jensen tentava manter-se frio.

- Não, eu não desejo.

- De qualquer forma eu voltarei amanhã, caso o senhor mude de idéia. Fique com Deus.

Depois de três dias, Jared permanecia trancado em sua cela, enquanto o clero se reunia para decidir o seu destino. Rezava para que tivessem piedade, pois apesar de sua vida ser extremamente solitária, apesar de não ter um propósito para continuar vivendo, ainda assim temia a morte.

Sempre mantivera acesa a esperança de que a vida lhe reservava algo de bom, algo em que acreditar, algo por que lutar. E não queria morrer agora, aos vinte e cinco anos de idade, completamente sozinho, sem ter sequer alguém que chorasse por sua morte, sem ter alguém para visitar seu túmulo, e que sentisse a sua falta.

Andava de um lado para o outro dentro da cela, já não sentia mais fome, nem sede, sentia apenas o pânico e o desespero crescendo dentro do peito.

Sem poder apelar, sem poder se defender, tudo o que podia fazer era rezar, então ajoelhou-se e rezou.

Não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia se passado, quando viu padre Jensen parado diante da cela, o observando. Pode perceber que o padre tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e um ar cansado e triste. Derrotado seria a palavra certa.

Era um homem bom e justo, Jared podia ver em seu semblante. E bastava olhá-lo para saber que as notícias não eram nada boas.

- Então Padre, o que foi decidido? – Jared perguntou apreensivo.

- Senhor Padalecki, o senhor foi... - Jensen não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos – Foi acusado de bruxaria, sendo julgado culpado, e condenado a morte.

- Mas eu... Eu nem tive chance de me defender!

- Alguns vizinhos e criados testemunharam, afirmando que o senhor tinha atitudes consideradas estranhas, vivia sozinho, e os criados afirmaram ouvir gritos vindos do seu quarto no meio da noite.

- Eu tinha pesadelos! Eu não posso ser culpado por ter pesadelos! - Jared suplicava.

- E o fato de nunca ficar doente, inclusive de ter sido o único sobrevivente em meio a uma epidemia de peste, tornou tudo ainda pior. O clero sequer hesitou em declará-lo culpado.

- E não tem nada que possa ser feito? Eu não quero morrer, padre! Não ainda! - Jared implorava, se segurando para não chorar, pois de nada adiantaria.

- Você quer saber como será a execução? – Jensen tentava manter-se firme.

- Se eu vou mesmo morrer, não me importa como. Quando será?

- Em uma semana, o senhor será levado a forca em praça pública. – Jensen falou com a voz embargada.

- Uma semana? E eu vou ter que ficar nesta cela até lá?

- Sim. Eu virei aqui todos os dias, caso decida se confessar, ou precise de alguma coisa.

- Padre?

- Sim?

- O senhor acredita mesmo que eu seja um bruxo? - Jared implorava com os olhos que Jensen dissesse que não, precisava desesperadamente que alguém acreditasse nele.

- Não cabe a mim julgá-lo, apenas fui incumbido de lhe comunicar a decisão.

Quando Jensen saiu, Jared sentou no chão da cela, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Dentro de uma semana estaria morto, e passaria seus últimos dias ali, naquela cela úmida e fria, provavelmente sendo torturado e espancado.

Jensen deixou a cela sem conseguir encarar Jared. Tudo o que mais quis a sua vida toda fora tornar-se padre, poder servir a Deus e a igreja. Mas tinha muitas coisas com as quais não podia concordar. Julgar alguém desta maneira, sem provas concretas, condená-lo a morte, era algo com que Jensen jamais poderia se acostumar.

Para ele a vida era algo sagrado, e no entanto tantas pessoas eram mortas de uma maneira tão cruel, outras eram torturadas e humilhadas. Não podia concordar que um ser humano poderia se julgar no direito de decidir pela vida de alguém desta maneira.

Jensen ficou observando os outros padres, inclusive os seus superiores, conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não tivessem acabado de decidir pela vida de alguém. De um jovem com apenas vinte e cinco anos de idade, que teria, ou deveria ter, toda uma vida pela frente.

Jensen pensou que pelo menos teria que tentar alguma coisa, não conseguiria dormir com sua consciência limpa, caso nada fizesse a respeito.

- Esperem! – Jensen os chamou ao vê-los se afastarem. - Por favor senhores, eu gostaria de recorrer da vossa decisão.

- Padre Jensen, a decisão já foi tomada, não há nada que possa ser feito agora.

- Mas senhor, ele é muito jovem ainda para ser condenado desta forma, talvez ainda haja salvação. - Era o que Jensen realmente acreditava, existia salvação para todos, e definitivamente não considerava a morte uma salvação.

- E de que forma o senhor acredita, Padre Jensen, que pode haver salvação para alguém assim?

- Deve haver alguma forma, talvez fazê-lo prestar serviços a Igreja, sendo vigiado por algum de nós. Ele tem apenas vinte e cinco anos, ainda pode ser convertido. Ele não teve uma família para lhe dar apoio e fundamentos religiosos, sempre viveu sozinho, creio que ele mereça uma segunda chance.

- E o senhor estaria disposto a vigiá-lo, padre Jensen? E a ensiná-lo a servir a Deus, ao invés de praticar atos de bruxaria, e pactuar com o demônio?

- Sim, eu posso me encarregar disso. - Jensen assumiria esta responsabilidade, se esta fosse a única forma de salvar alguém que ele próprio julgava inocente.

- Eu levarei o seu pedido aos nossos superiores, apesar de não concordar que ele mereça piedade. - Padre Phillipe respondeu com frieza.

O clero se reuniu mais uma vez, a portas fechadas, e então foi anunciada novamente a decisão.

- Padre Jensen, nossos superiores concordaram que o que o senhor sugeriu, seria uma pena muito leve para alguém que infringiu as leis da Igreja desta forma. Então foi decidido que ele será poupado da pena de morte, mas além de ter que prestar serviços a Igreja, sob sua responsabilidade, será condenado também a doar todas as suas terras e seus bens em nome da Igreja. E ficará por um ano sob sua custódia, Padre. Se dentro deste período ele tiver uma recuperação notável, terá sua liberdade de volta, mas não os seus bens, e caso não se recupere, voltará a pena inicial, e será enforcado.

Jensen sabia perfeitamente que ninguém dali tinha dado uma segunda chance a Jared por piedade, mas sim por sua classe social. Tinha sido poupado porque viram uma chance de enriquecer mais ainda a Igreja e seus dirigentes. Se Jared fosse um pobre coitado, a esta hora já estaria sendo queimando em uma fogueira, disso Jensen tinha certeza.

Quando deu a notícia a Jared no dia seguinte, este suspirou aliviado, e concordou com os termos. Apenas exigiu que o ouro que lhe pertencia fosse colocado a disposição de Jensen para ajudar os necessitados. Quanto aos seus bens e propriedades, não se importou que lhe fossem tomados. Afinal, ainda era melhor estar pobre e vivo, do que milionário e morto.

Teve que abandonar tudo em sua casa, inclusive suas roupas. De uma vida de conforto e riqueza, agora passaria a viver como um miserável, as custas da bondade de Jensen.

Nos fundos da igreja, havia uma casinha com poucos cômodos, uma cozinha, um quarto pequeno onde Jensen dormia, e mais um quartinho minúsculo, onde cabia apenas uma cama e um armário antigo, que seria onde Jared passaria a dormir.

Deitou-se na cama, nada confortável, onde seus pés ficaram de fora, devido a sua altura. Suspirou com tristeza, sem saber o que o futuro lhe reservava.

Jared acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço, e Jensen resolveu deixá-lo dormir, afinal seus últimos dias não tinham sido nada fáceis. Ter outras pessoas decidindo por sua vida, e a mudança brusca pela qual estava passando, tendo que deixar toda sua riqueza para viver uma vida miserável, tudo isso devia estar mexendo muito com sua cabeça, talvez no dia seguinte acordasse revigorado.

Jensen sempre acordava muito cedo, fazia suas orações, e em seguida seu desjejum. Acordou Jared, que deveria estar faminto, depois de dias sem se alimentar decentemente.

- Padre? - Jared acordou assustado, sentindo uma dor terrível em suas costas, um tanto pelos ferimentos, e também pela cama nada confortável em que dormiu. - Me desculpe, eu acabei dormindo.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, achei que algumas horas de sono lhe fariam bem. Posso olhar seus ferimentos? Para ver se estão melhores?

- Eu... Não... Não precisa, eu já estou bem.

- Deixe de ser teimoso, garoto. Pode ficar muito pior se infeccionar. Vamos lá, tire a sua roupa, eu não vou te machucar.

Jared tirou sua túnica, constrangido, afinal era a única coisa que vestia, ficando completamente nu diante do Padre, que pegou uma bacia com água e uma toalha limpa e limpou seus ferimentos.

- Logo estarão curados, por sorte não houve infecção, mas ainda deve doer muito, não é?

- Eu posso aguentar.

- É assim que se fala. - Jensen disse sorrindo, e Jared ficou o observando, porque era a primeira vez que o via sorrir.

- Padre, o que eu vou fazer? Quero dizer, quais serão minhas tarefas daqui para a frente? - Jared estava apreensivo, sempre viveu sozinho, e tomava suas próprias decisões, não gostava nada de não ter controle sobre a sua própria vida agora.

- Bom, nós teremos muito trabalho pela frente, e com o seu ouro que foi destinado aos necessitados, eu tenho idéias excelentes para colocarmos em prática. Mas primeiro, você pode fazer sua higiene pessoal, e depois fazer um desjejum, e então vamos fazer nossas orações na igreja. Tem roupas limpas no armário, vou deixá-lo a vontade agora.

Jared olhou para a mesinha ao lado da cama, onde havia velas, uma bíblia, e uma bacia com água e um paninho.

- Higiene pessoal? - Jared teve que rir sozinho, com certeza sentiria falta de um banho de verdade, mas este prazer quase havia lhe custado a vida.

Jared então se limpou da melhor forma que pode, se vestiu, e foi até a cozinha, onde tinha pão e um copo de leite o esperando. Só então percebeu o quão faminto estava, e sentou-se a mesa para comer.

Jared já ia pegando um pedaço de pão, quando Jensen o repreendeu.

- Não vai fazer seu agradecimento? Você não aprendeu que devemos agradecer pelo alimento antes de saciar a fome? - Jensen o olhou de cara feia.

- O que? Ah, claro. Me desculpe. - Jared disse envergonhado, tinha aprendido sim com sua mãe, mas devido a sua fome no momento, esse pequeno detalhe havia sido esquecido.

Baixou a cabeça e cruzou as mãos, seguindo Jensen, e agradeceu em silêncio.

- Pronto, agora você já pode comer. - Jensen falou com um sorriso, e Jared percebeu então o quanto gostava de vê-lo sorrir.

* * *

Continua...

Reviews?

* * *

**Respondendo a Review:**

**Alexia:** Bom, não foi lá muito agradável a forma como eles se conheceram, não é? Ficamos muito felizes em saber que você achou a fic interessante, e esperamos que continue gostando. Como pode ver, haverá muito sofrimento, afinal eram tempos difíceis. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Um grande abraço: Mary / Thygoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 3

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Após Jared e Jensen ficarem por algumas horas na igreja fazendo suas orações, saíram a primeira vez para a rua. Jared teve vontade de reclamar, pois seus joelhos pareciam estar em carne viva, devido ao tempo que teve que ficar ajoelhado. Pensou que Jensen estava mesmo disposto a fazê-lo pagar até pelos pecados que nunca chegaria a cometer em uma vida inteira.

Caminharam por mais de uma hora, e quando chegaram ao seu destino, Jared ficou chocado com a visão que teve.

Era uma vila um tanto retirada da cidade, aonde a pobreza chegava ao extremo. Crianças muito magras e vestindo trapos imundos corriam em meio a sujeira. As casas minúsculas de madeira, pareciam que iam desabar a qualquer momento. As condições eram muito precárias, algumas mulheres lavavam roupas em um córrego, onde a água também era suja.

Jared viu um velho com feridas expostas sentado na porta de uma casa, com moscas voando ao seu redor. Sentiu um aperto no peito, e um nó na garganta se formarem, e se não fosse pelo Padre ter segurado seu braço, teria saído correndo dali.

- Eu sei que a imagem é chocante, mas logo você se acostuma. Um contraste com a vida que você levava, não?

- Eu não sei se consigo. – Jared disse com a voz embargada, e com os olhos marejados.

- Sim, você consegue. Agora vamos, tem muitos doentes precisando de cuidados, a nossa espera.

O olhar com que Jared encarou Jensen tinha um misto de medo e desespero, mas seguiu Jensen mesmo assim.

Mais adiante havia um galpão de madeira, que devia ser uma espécie de hospital, Jared imaginou. Tinha dezenas de pessoas doentes deitadas ali, e apenas duas mulheres tratando de tanta gente, o cheiro ali era terrível, deixando o estômago de Jared embrulhado.

- Jared, eu vou ajudar com os curativos, enquanto você anota quais são os medicamentos de que precisam com mais urgência, e também vá até a cozinha verificar os mantimentos com a cozinheira.

Jared anotou tudo, e seguiu a indicação de Jensen de onde poderia comprar os remédios e mantimentos. Comprou rapidamente todos os que encontrou, e voltou para junto de Jensen que sorriu satisfeito.

Jared apenas o encarou com tristeza, queria poder ajudar mais, mas nem sabia por onde começar.

- Você pode dar uma olhada nas crianças, elas estão no quarto ao lado. – Jensen falou percebendo o que Jared queria.

Jared foi até lá, e sentiu seu coração ainda mais apertado.

Algumas estavam dormindo, outras inquietas, provavelmente pela fome, pois a maioria era muito desnutrida.

- Você quer me ajudar a servir o leite a eles? – Uma senhora perguntou, vendo que Jared parecia perdido em meio aquele caos.

- Sim, claro. Jared encheu as canecas com leite e foi servindo as crianças, que lhe lançavam um sorriso triste de agradecimento, junto com um olhar curioso.

Jared conversou com algumas delas, perguntando se tinham dor, ou como estavam se sentindo. A senhora o ensinou como fazer curativos, e então Jared passou a ajudá-la. Algumas crianças estavam muito sujas, então Jared as limpou com uma toalha úmida, a mulher o olhou de forma estranha, mas deixou que ele fizesse, afinal o cheiro que vinha dessas crianças também não era muito agradável.

Enquanto fazia os curativos, Jared conversava com as crianças e lhes contava histórias, distraindo-as. Ainda se lembrava de algumas histórias que a sua mãe lhe contava quando era criança, também lia alguns trechos da bíblia, e todas as crianças o olhavam com interesse, sorrindo satisfeitas.

No final da manhã, quando Jensen o chamou para irem embora, Jared sentiu até uma certa tristeza. Era a primeira vez que era visto pelas pessoas sem que lhe virassem o rosto, ou sem que se afastassem dele.

No caminho de volta, Jensen percebeu que Jared estava muito calado, o que não era algo muito normal, pois em apenas um dia já havia percebido que o rapaz falava muito, e era muito curioso. Tudo tinha que ser explicado nos mínimos detalhes, e não se convencia com qualquer coisa.

Foram direto para casa, onde Jensen lhes preparou uma sopa. Rezaram em agradecimento, então Jared comeu com gosto, pois se sentia novamente faminto. Uma tristeza lhe abateu lembrando-se da Vila, das crianças pobres e desnutridas.

- Ainda chocado com o que viu? – Jensen perguntou, percebendo seu olhar distante.

- Um pouco.

- A Maria me falou que você fez um ótimo trabalho com as crianças.

- Eu não pude ajudar muito, não tenho muito jeito.

- Mas se saiu realmente bem para um primeiro dia. E ela me disse que você animou bastante as crianças. Isso é muito bom, é difícil arrancar um sorriso daqueles rostinhos, e, no entanto você conseguiu isso logo no primeiro dia.

- Nós vamos voltar lá amanhã?

- Você gostaria?

- Sim.

- Então nós vamos, acho que poderemos ir todas as manhãs desta semana.

- Padre, eu não fazia ideia de que havia tanta gente vivendo naquela extrema pobreza. E eu me sinto envergonhado por não ter feito nada antes, enquanto eu podia.

- Você ainda pode, e não tem do que se envergonhar. Você sempre fez sua contribuição em moedas de ouro, que eu sei.

- Mas eu podia ter feito muito mais. Tinha toda aquela riqueza, eu podia ter feito muito mais.

- Jared, não é só o ouro que conta, mas sim o que você carrega consigo. O que você fez hoje, por aquelas crianças, é algo que não tem preço. E é algo que ninguém se propõe a fazer. Muitos sentem nojo e não ousam nem se aproximar delas. Você as deu remédios, alimentos, cuidados, atenção. Você as fez sorrir, como há muito não sorriam. Você tem um coração bom, e é desta forma que vai encontrar a salvação.

- Eu não sei se eu ainda tenho salvação, Padre.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Tem coisas que o senhor não sabe sobre mim. Tem coisas que eu sinto, e que me fazem sentir vergonha de mim mesmo.

- O que é?

- Eu não posso falar. – Jared baixou os olhos, não conseguia encarar o olhar de Jensen.

- Deseja confessar-se?

- Não. Não por enquanto. Tenho medo que o senhor se arrependa de ter me dado uma segunda chance. Tenho medo que também queira a minha morte se souber.

- O que é dito em confissão é absolutamente sigiloso, filho. Um Padre jamais poderia utilizar o segredo de uma confissão para condenar alguém. Mas se você tem algum pecado, seja lá o que for, eu sugiro que se confesse. Sua alma deve ser purificada o quanto antes.

- Padre, então amanhã de manhã, na Igreja, eu me confesso.

- Tudo bem, agora coma em paz, depois iremos descansar, que amanhã será outro longo dia.

Depois do jantar, Jared trancou as portas, apagou as velas e levou uma consigo para o quarto. Deixou-a acesa em cima da mesinha e deitou-se encolhido na minúscula cama, sentido novamente suas costas doerem.

Ficou pensando em tudo que tinha presenciado e vivido durante o dia, e no quanto a vida podia ser injusta. Aqueles pobres miseráveis sobrevivendo daquela maneira, enquanto os nobres esbanjavam sua riqueza.

Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo por nunca ter feito nada a respeito. Por nunca ter procurado saber quem eram os necessitados para quem Jensen recolhia donativos.

Mas de nada adiantava se lamentar agora. Por sorte, uma boa quantia em ouro havia sido reservada para que Jensen pudesse fazer seu trabalho. E de alguma forma se sentia feliz com esta sua nova vida. Agora tinha um propósito, tinha algo por que lutar. Lembrar do sorriso daquelas crianças ao serem alimentadas e bajuladas, era algo indescritível.

Apesar de Jared ter pouca convivência com as pessoas, tinha muito carisma, e a sua própria carência fazia com que ele conseguisse se aproximar ainda mais daquelas pessoas.

Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão bem depois da trágica morte dos seus pais. Em meio aquelas pessoas se sentia um igual, e não uma aberração, como era visto em meio a nobreza.

- x -

Jensen se revirou por muito tempo na cama, sem conseguir dormir. No início estava apreensivo e com medo de ter feito a escolha errada. Mas agora não, agora tinha certeza que fez a coisa certa ao lutar pela vida de Jared.

Aquele jovem imprudente que conseguia cativar as pessoas com tanta facilidade. Inclusive as crianças estavam mais dispostas e sorridentes depois de sua visita. Jensen precisava realmente de alguém assim, para ajudá-lo em sua missão. O que achou que seria um desastre, ao ver a expressão de Jared quando chegou na Vila, tornou-se algo surpreendente.

Vira nele tanta coragem e determinação que tinha visto em poucos homens. Jared sabia realmente se portar diante das pessoas, era gentil e cavalheiro, depois de se recuperar do estado de choque ao chegar, não teve qualquer dificuldade em se aproximar dos enfermos.

Jensen suspirou, sentindo um certo orgulho. Geralmente conseguia ler as pessoas, e seja lá qual fosse o segredo que Jared só queria revelar em confissão, não deveria ser nada de tão terrível assim. Podia ver de longe que ele era uma boa pessoa, e que possuía o coração puro. Não se importava com o que as pessoas falavam, sobre ele ser um bruxo ou feiticeiro, Jensen não acreditava nisso. Nunca se enganaria com alguém desta forma.

Pela manhã, depois do desjejum, entraram na Igreja, e depois de suas orações, Jensen conduziu Jared até o confessionário.

Jensen percebeu que Jared estava extremamente nervoso, então tentou acalmá-lo.

- Jared, é só uma confissão, não há por que você ficar desse jeito. Por certo Deus já conhece os seus pecados, basta você confessá-los em voz alta e pedir o seu perdão.

- Eu sei, Padre.

- Podemos começar?

- Sim.

Depois de fazer o sinal da cruz, Jared respirou fundo, e começou.

- Padre, eu peço perdão pelos meus pecados.

Jared ficou em silêncio de repente, não conseguia continuar.

- Jared, você ainda precisa confessá-los.

- Eu... eu não posso.

- O que você fez de tão grave? Matou alguém?

- Não!

- Roubou?

- Não! Eu... eu tenho sonhos, Padre.

- Sonhos? Mas sonhos não são exatamente um pecado.

- Os meus são.

- E como são estes sonhos?

- Eu tenho vergonha de falar.

- Você não precisa se envergonhar de mim, e eu não posso lhe conceder uma penitência ou o perdão sem saber do que se trata.

- Nesses sonhos eu... o meu corpo é tocado.

- Você tem sonhos com uma mulher? É isso?

- Não. Nos meus sonhos eu sou tocado por um homem. Eu não posso ver o seu rosto, mas posso sentir suas mãos fortes e calejadas tocando minha pele.

- Um homem?

- Sim, e eu posso sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o meu, eu sinto a respiração dele muito próxima, e eu... eu posso sentí-lo me possuindo. – Jared falou muito envergonhado, de cabeça baixa e com os olhos marejados.

- E como... – Jensen nem sabia direito o que dizer, tamanho o seu espanto – Como você acorda depois destes sonhos?

- Ofegante – Jared levantou os olhos por um segundo para ver a expressão de Jensen, então voltou a baixá-los – E excitado.

Jensen ficou pasmo, e em silêncio por algum tempo, digerindo a informação.

- Excitado?

- Sim.

- Só em seus sonhos, ou você anda por aí cobiçando os homens também?

- Só em meus sonhos, mas uma vez eu...

- Você o que?

- Eu me toquei, depois de um desses sonhos. E eu me entreguei ao pecado, sentindo prazer com aquilo. Mas apenas uma vez! – Jared se justificou, mas sabia que de nada adiantava, tinha sido fraco, e se entregado aos desejos da carne, não importava quantas vezes.

- E das outras vezes? Jensen ainda perguntou.

- Eu... eu sempre acordava desses sonhos suado e febril, e por isso os banhos no meio da noite. A água gelada tirava isso de mim. Tirava o calor e o desejo, e fazia com que eu me sentisse limpo novamente.

- Hmm – Jensen ainda não sabia o que dizer, nem sabia se havia alguma penitência que ajudaria a arrancar o que Jared tinha dentro dele.

- E então Padre? Existe perdão para o que eu fiz? Para o que eu sinto?

- Existe perdão para tudo, Jared. Mas você precisa realmente se arrepender, e precisa ser forte para lutar contra estes pensamentos impuros. Você seria queimado vivo na fogueira, sem piedade, se alguém sequer desconfiasse disso.

- Eu sei Padre, e eu rezo sempre pedindo pra me livrar desse tormento, mas eu não consigo. Os sonhos sempre voltam, eu não posso controlar. Por favor, me perdoe Padre.

- Você precisa continuar tentando, precisa se livrar desses pesadelos o quanto antes. Como penitência você vai passar o restante do dia rezando ajoelhado sobre as pedras, para livrar a sua alma de todo esse pecado, e a sua mente desses pensamentos impuros.

Jensen finalizou lhe concedendo o perdão, e Jared ao sair do confessionário, não conseguia mais olhá-lo nos olhos, tamanha a vergonha. Então cumpriu sua penitência, se ajoelhando sobre as pedras, onde passou o restante do tempo até anoitecer e Jensen o liberar da penitência.

Quando se levantou, seus joelhos estavam sangrando e mal podia andar, tamanha a dor, então se limpou e foi se deitar, sem nem ao menos comer nada durante todo o dia, e logo acabou dormindo, vencido pela exaustão.

No dia seguinte acordou cedo, sendo chamado por Jensen, que limpou e passou unguento nas feridas de seus joelhos.

- Se você quiser, pode ficar por aqui hoje, está dispensado dos serviços até os seus joelhos sararem.

- Não, eu quero ir. Eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim.

- Você é mesmo determinado, não é? Eu gosto disso. - Jensen falou com um sorriso.

Fizeram o percurso até a Vila devagar, afinal Jared sentia muita dor, mas ainda assim manteve-se firme.

Passou boa parte do tempo novamente com as crianças, inclusive brincou com as que já se sentiam mais dispostas.

Nos dias seguintes, após terminar de fazer seu trabalhos com os pequenos, Jared passou a visitar as casas dos moradores da Vila, por iniciativa própria. Passou a conhecer as famílias e as necessidades de cada uma.

Em duas semanas já estava familiarizado com todos. Era sempre muito gentil, e sua simpatia fazia com que todos gostassem de recebê-lo. Alguns insistiam para que ele ao menos tomasse uma xícara de chá em suas casas, já que ele geralmente recusava qualquer oferta, pois sabia o quanto eram necessitados.

Jared rezava e agradecia todos os dias por ter tido uma segunda chance, por estar tendo esta oportunidade de servir aos outros, e de se sentir realmente útil. Jensen as vezes achava suas idéias uma pouco malucas, mas sempre acabava concordando, e o ajudando em suas missões.

Jensen gostava de observá-lo, nunca tinha conhecido um homem com tanta disposição, seja lá qual fosse o desafio, ele enfrentava sem reclamar. Tinha muita vontade de viver e de ajudar o próximo, com uma alegria contagiante, e sempre com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Sorriso este que cativava a todos, desde a menor das crianças até os mais velhos.

Na manhã de segunda, Jared acordou mais cedo que Jensen, e percebendo que este estava dormindo além do que o costume, tomou a liberdade de entrar em seu quarto para verificar se estava tudo bem.

Fazia calor naquela noite, e por isso Jensen dormia descoberto. Então Jared percebeu que Jensen dormia completamente nu. Pela claridade vinda da janela, Jared podia ter uma boa visão do seu corpo.

Nunca havia observado as formas de Jensen, pois este sempre estava vestido com a batina, mas seu corpo era lindo e perfeito. Jared se aproximou para olhá-lo mais de perto, seus braços eram fortes, os ombros largos, a pele clara com algumas sardas, Jared sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de tocar sua pele.

Jensen estava deitado meio de lado, e Jared desceu os olhos pelas suas pernas. Tentou evitar, mas seus olhos o traíram, indo diretamente para o membro de Jensen que repousava sobre a coxa.

Sentiu uma vontade insana de tocá-lo, de sentir sua textura, de vê-lo se avolumar. Ainda ficou ali parado por algum tempo o observando, com a respiração ofegante, sentindo seu membro pulsando por debaixo da túnica que usava para dormir, a única coisa que vestia no momento.

De repente Jared se assustou ao perceber que havia sido flagrado, quanto desviou o olhar e deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes o observando...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a quem está acompanhando, e como sempre, reviews são muito bem vindas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 4

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Jared sentiu um misto de pavor e de vergonha, ao perceber o olhar de Jensen sobre si. Sabia que agora tinha extrapolado todos os limites, sabia que não havia perdão para o que inconscientemente acabara de fazer.

Não conseguiu se mover, nem dizer nada, tamanha a vergonha que sentia, e Jensen também parecia petrificado na cama, completamente imóvel. Nem uma respiração podia ser ouvida naquele quarto, e quando Jensen fez menção de se levantar, Jared conseguiu finalmente reagir e saiu correndo dali.

Entrou em seu quarto, ofegante, vestiu uma roupa mais adequada e foi para a igreja, onde se ajoelhou novamente sobre as pedras, pedindo perdão.

Sabia que merecia ser castigado, afinal de contas Jensen era um padre. Além de ser um homem, Jensen era um padre. E desejar um padre era um dos piores pecados que alguém podia cometer.

E desta vez Jensen não teria piedade, Jared pensou que provavelmente seria queimado vivo em uma fogueira, e talvez realmente merecesse isso.

Jared permaneceu ali por horas, rezando ajoelhado. A dor era tanta que já nem sentia mais suas pernas. As lágrimas corriam livremente por sua face, não pela dor física, mas pela dor que tinha em seu peito.

Apesar de saber que era merecido, tinha medo da morte. Agora que finalmente havia encontrado um propósito para viver, um motivo para sua existência insignificante, não queria que tudo acabasse desta maneira.

- x -

Jensen se vestiu e voltou a se sentar na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Quando acordou e viu Jared ao seu lado, observando seu corpo nu, simplesmente não conseguiu reagir.

O que viu no olhar de Jared era pura luxúria. Não sabia o que fazer a respeito, só sabia que não o entregaria aos inquisidores, que estavam sempre atrás de alguém para torturar ou jogar na fogueira.

Jared tinha um bom coração, disso Jensen tinha certeza. Era generoso, tinha fé, e estava sempre disposto a ajudas as pessoas. Jensen acreditava que poderia tirar este mal de dentro dele, sem ter que recorrer a tortura.

Jensen ainda permaneceu um longo tempo em seu quarto, fazendo suas orações. Ao sair dali, não encontrou Jared pela casa, então se dirigiu a Igreja.

Da Sacristia, podia ouvir seus soluços, e ficou imaginando como Jared estaria se sentindo, afinal não tinha domínio sobre os desejos do seu corpo.

Jensen se aproximou, e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, sentindo Jared estremecer com a sua presença.

- Jared, o que você fazia no meu quarto aquela hora? – Jensen perguntou calmamente.

- Eu... eu... O senhor estava atrasado Padre, e a minha intenção era acordá-lo. - Jared respondeu entre os soluços.

- Há quanto tempo você ficou lá?

- A-alguns minutos. – Jared tentava conter as lágrimas, o que era praticamente impossível, tamanha a culpa que sentia.

- Você ficou me observando o tempo todo?

- S-sim.

- E o que você sentiu?

- Eu... eu senti o meu corpo febril, e eu senti... senti desejo... senti vontade de tocá-lo.

- Eu estava dormindo. Por que não tocou?

- Porque eu... eu sabia que era errado. Mas eu sou fraco, Padre. Eu não tenho nenhum controle sobre os desejos do meu corpo.

- Bom, pelo menos a sua mente ainda tem consciência do que é certo ou errado, não é? Acho que você não está de todo perdido.

- Mas eu... O senhor não vai me entregar? Eu mereço ser punido, não mereço?

- Acho que a punição que você mesmo está se infringindo já é o suficiente.

- Padre, por que eu sinto essas coisas? – Jared olhou em seus olhos, suplicando por uma resposta.

- Eu não tenho resposta para tudo, Jared. Mas eu acredito na salvação, e por isso não vou entregar você para os abutres.

- Obrigado, Padre.

- Mas você precisa se confessar novamente.

- Sim, eu posso fazer isso amanhã?

- Claro, agora continue sua penitência pelo restante do dia.

No final da tarde, Jared não conseguiu se levantar, tamanha a dor e dormência em seus joelhos e pernas. Jensen o ajudou a se levantar e caminhar até seu quarto.

Seus joelhos sangravam, então Jensen limpou os ferimentos e fez um curativo.

Jared logo adormeceu, mas teve pesadelos a noite inteira com o corpo nu de Jensen. Não sabia até quando aguentaria aquela tormenta.

No dia seguinte, Jared limpou e arrumou toda a Igreja, pois teria missa no domingo.

Jensen recebeu a visita de um padre da cidade vizinha, que olhou para Jared como se estivesse vendo o próprio diabo em sua frente.

- Então este é o seu escravo, Padre Jensen? – O homem moreno perguntou.

- Eu não diria meu escravo, mas sim um servo da Igreja.

- Ele deveria estar acorrentado, e não andando livre pela sua casa e pela Igreja.

- Isso não se faz necessário, Padre Misha. Jared é um bom homem. - Jensen disse com convicção, afinal era o que realmente acreditava.

- Um bom homem? Ele foi condenado por bruxaria, deveria ter sido enforcado, assim estaríamos livres deste tipo de gente. - Misha não podia se conformar com a forma que Jensen tratava aquele homem.

- Todos merecem uma segunda chance, Padre.

- Eu não concordo. Mas e se ele tentar fugir? O senhor mantendo ele livre deste jeito, poderá fugir assim que desejar.

- E por que ele fugiria? E para onde?

- Ora Padre, o senhor confia demais nas pessoas.

Padre Misha saiu dali indignado, deixando Jensen profundamente chateado. Jamais conseguiria entender a falta de humanidade de algumas pessoas.

No domingo, enquanto Jensen rezava a missa, Jared ficou na sacristia, o observando. Jensen tinha mesmo o dom de lidar com as pessoas. O seu jeito de falar, seus sermões, seus gestos, tudo nele era especial. E se dedicava a tudo de corpo e alma. Tanto na preparação da missa, como com os necessitados a quem ele ajudava, planejava tudo com antecedência, sem esquecer os mínimos detalhes.

Era perfeccionista ao extremo, e Jared demorou um pouco, levando várias broncas até aprender a fazer tudo do jeito que ele queria. Casa coisinha em seu devido lugar, a Igreja, a casa, tudo sempre em ordem.

Jared desde criança tivera criados que fizessem tudo por ele. Mas agora ele era o criado, ou escravo, como Padre Misha havia falado.

Pensou então no quão pior as coisas poderiam ter sido, se não fosse Jensen o seu senhor. Provavelmente viveria acorrentado e seria castigado todos os dias.

E no entanto, Jensen o deixara completamente livre desde o início. Jared não sabia por que, mas sabia que Jensen confiava nele, então tentava fazer o possível para não decepcioná-lo.

Jensen realmente acreditava que ele tinha salvação, mas Jared muitas vezes duvidava disso. Só ele mesmo sabia o que sentia quando acordava daqueles sonhos, e o que sentira quando viu o corpo nu de Jensen. A vontade insana de tocar sua pele, de sentir seu calor, de beijar seus lábios, de sentir seus braços fortes. Era tudo intenso demais, podia sentir um tremor percorrer seu corpo só de imaginar.

Mas não era apenas físico o que sentia por aquele padre misterioso. Quando Jensen saía e o deixava sozinho, Jared sentia tanto a sua falta que seu peito chegava a doer. Era tão bom estar em sua companhia, ouvir sua voz, vê-lo sorrir, ouví-lo falar com tamanha empolgação sobre seus planos, suas novas idéias para ajudar a população.

Jensen era sem dúvida a melhor pessoa que Jared conhecera em toda sua vida. Era amável, gentil com as pessoas, indiferente da classe social a que pertenciam. Trabalhava com gosto e determinação em prol da comunidade, e mesmo sendo criticado pelo Clero, não se deixava abater.

Assim que a missa terminou, e os últimos fiéis se retiraram da Igreja, Jared fechou as portas, arrumou os bancos, guardou os livros, e deixou tudo impecável novamente.

Jensen sorriu de contentamento, afinal Jared já conseguia deixar tudo do jeito que ele gostava, sem nada fora do lugar.

Foram para casa e Jared cozinhou uma sopa de legumes para o almoço. A comida era sempre muito simples, mas mesmo assim saborosa. Jensen cuidava para que não faltasse nada, mas também nada era desperdiçado.

Durante o almoço, Jensen falava alguma coisa, mas tudo em que Jared conseguia se concentrar era em seus lábios. Cada vez que Jensen levava a colher a boca, e a entreabria, Jared sentia um arrepio pela espinha que não sabia explicar por que.

- O que você acha, Jared?

- Jared?

- Hã? Ah, me desculpe, eu não...

- Você perdeu algo dentro da minha boca, para olhá-la deste jeito? – Jensen falou com firmeza.

- Não, eu... me desculpe Padre, eu só estava distraído. – Jared corou e baixou os olhos, terrivelmente envergonhado.

Jensen não sabia o que dizer, a situação estava se tornando difícil, então mudou rapidamente de assunto.

- Existe uma biblioteca nos fundos da sacristia, a chave está na gaveta, você pode pegar algum livro pra ler e ocupar o seu tempo, se quiser.

Jared não ousou levantar os olhos, apenas agradeceu e consentiu com a cabeça.

Na segunda feira, logo cedo, Jensen recebeu uma carta, que na verdade era um convite para um retiro espiritual em outra cidade. Achou que seria uma boa idéia ficar longe por alguns dias, assim Jared talvez conseguisse se livrar dos pensamentos impuros que o perseguiam na presença de Jensen.

Assim que voltaram da Vila, Jensen comunicou a Jared que se ausentaria por duas semanas e que o Padre Misha ficaria responsável pela Igreja neste período.

Jared ficou branco de repente, e o olhou um tanto assustado.

- Duas semanas, Padre?

- Sim.

- Com o Padre Misha?

- Sim, algum problema, Jared?

- Não, nenhum problema. Me desculpe.

Jared baixou os olhos, e sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar a forma como o Padre Misha o olhara naquele dia em que esteve ali. Mas não poderia reclamar, afinal Jensen já havia feito demais por ele.

Ajudou Jensen a fazer suas malas, e levar até a carruagem.

- Jared, o Padre Misha é um bom homem, não há com o que se preocupar. – Jensen falou ao ver seu olhar assustado.

- Eu sei, Padre. – Jared consentiu, mesmo sentindo que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis.

- Apenas cumpra suas tarefas, reze muito, e aproveite este tempo para colocar a sua cabeça em ordem. Fique com Deus, Jared. – Jensen o abençoou e partiu.

Jared ficou observando até a carruagem desaparecer de vista, então voltou para a Igreja, para terminar seus afazeres e aguardar a chegada do novo Padre.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e o Padre Misha chegou. Jared estava muito nervoso, não sabia o que esperar daquele homem. Mal entrou na Igreja, nem o cumprimentou e começou a lhe dar ordens. Jared não ousou abrir a boca, e fez tudo que lhe foi ordenado com precisão.

No fim do dia, Misha o chamou até a casa de Jensen, e Jared o seguiu, apreensivo.

- Então é nesta espelunca que o Padre Jensen vive?

- Sim, senhor.

- E você dorme aqui com ele?

- No quarto ao lado.

Misha foi até o quartinho de Jared e deu uma boa olhada ao redor.

- Muito conforto para um escravo, você não acha?

Jared apenas baixou os olhos, e nada respondeu.

- As coisas serão diferentes enquanto eu estiver por aqui. Eu não posso confiar que você ande por aí, livre deste jeito. Terei que acorrentá-lo.

- Mas Padre, eu...

- Cale-se! Só fale quando for solicitado! Você apenas escuta, e obedece. Você passará a dormir no chão da Sacristia, pois não quero ter que dividir o mesmo espaço com você durante a noite. Agora estenda os seus braços.

Jared obedeceu , e Misha colocou pesadas correntes presas aos seus pulsos e aos seus tornozelos, apertando o máximo que pode. O conduziu então até a sacristia, o empurrando com força, fazendo Jared se desequilibrar e cair de joelhos, então trancou a porta atrás dele, o deixando em meio a completa escuridão.

Jared se encolheu em um canto, sentindo frio, e uma dor incômoda em seus pulsos e tornozelos. A escuridão total lhe causava calafrios, e mais uma vez sentiu-se só e abandonado.

Sentia tanto a falta de Jensen, que seu peito chegava a doer. Ficou por horas ali acordado, com fome e tremendo de frio, até acabar dormindo pelo cansaço.

Acordou com o corpo todo dolorido, por ter dormido no chão, com Padre Misha o observando.

- Teve uma boa noite de sono? – Misha deu gargalhadas – Agora levante-se, coma, e depois você irá esfregar todo o chão da Igreja, não quero ver um grão de poeira e nenhuma manchinha nele.

- Padre, o senhor pode soltar as correntes? Para que eu possa trabalhar? – Jared pediu, estendendo os braços.

- Não, você pode movimentá-los com a corrente, e é bom ir se acostumando com elas.

- Mas Padre...

- Cale-se! – Misha pegou um chicote que Jensen tinha pendurado na parede da sacristia, que utilizava para sua auto-punição, e açoitou Jared nas costas e nos braços por algumas vezes – Quando você vai aprender a ter obediência, escravo?

Jared apenas baixou os olhos e ficou encarando o chão da sacristia, suportando a dor e abafando seus gritos.

Sentiu tanta raiva daquele homem, que sua vontade era de partir para cima dele e quebrar a sua cara ali mesmo, naquela Igreja. Só não o fez porque sabia que isto iria custar a sua vida, e não queria morrer sem antes ver o rosto de Jensen mais uma vez, sem ouvir sua voz, sem vê-lo sorrir novamente.

Precisava de Jensen como do ar para respirar. E não conseguia mais imaginar-se vivendo longe dele, mesmo sabendo que este amor que nutria era algo completamente doentio.

Tudo que o mantinha de pé agora, era saber que ele logo voltaria, seriam apenas duas semanas, e juntaria forças para suportar, tanto as torturas infringidas, como a saudade que sentia.

Comeu o pão e bebeu a água que lhe fora deixada em uma caneca, então foi para os seus afazeres.

Com um balde de água e sabão, ajoelhou-se e passou a esfregar o chão da Igreja, que já estava perfeitamente limpo antes dele fazer isso, mas obedeceu as ordens sem reclamar.

A cada movimento que fazia com os braços, a corrente apertava e machucava ainda mais seus pulsos, que já estavam praticamente em carne viva. Mas isso não o deteve, continuou seu trabalho, mesmo sentindo o sangue escorrer por suas mãos. Quem sabe assim o desgraçado se daria por satisfeito.

Jared já havia percebido que Padre Misha sentia prazer em vê-lo sofrer, mas a dor física já não importava mais, a única dor que o sufocava agora era pela falta de Jensen.

* * *

Continua...

**_Reviews??_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 5

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Jared sofreu por alguns dias nas mãos de Misha, que sem dúvida alguma sentia prazer em humilhá-lo e fazê-lo sofrer. Quando não o machucava fisicamente, fazia isso com as palavras.

- Então Jared, você acredita mesmo que conseguirá ser perdoado, e terá sua liberdade de volta depois deste ano de confinamento?

Jared nada respondeu, e Misha gargalhou sozinho.

- Eles te deram esta chance, é certo, te concederam mais um ano de vida, mas quando isso tudo acabar, eu quero ter o prazer de ver você sendo enforcado em praça pública. Porque gente como você não deveria nem existir, poluindo o mundo com sua presença, você é repugnante, é a escória da sociedade. E o Padre Jensen acredita que pode tirar o mal de dentro de você? Ele é mesmo muito ingênuo. Quem nasce com a maldição do demônio não tem salvação, e acaba arrastando consigo os que estiverem por perto. Ele que tome cuidado.

As mãos de Jared tremiam, e lágrimas rolavam por sua face, tamanha a raiva que sentia. Misha sentia prazer em tripudiar sobre o seu sofrimento, e sua vida já era difícil o suficiente sem ele.

- Você sabe o que ele pretende, Jared? O seu querido Padre Jensen? Ele pretende mudar de Igreja. E se ele mudar, eu irei assumir o seu lugar, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou adorar cuidar para que os seus últimos meses de vida sejam bem... felizes. Agora durma, que amanhã você tem trabalho a fazer. – Misha falou e trancou novamente a porta da Sacristia.

Jared agora já havia se acostumado com a escuridão dali. Aquele lugar lhe dava uma certa segurança, afinal a noite era o único momento que Misha não o torturava, era o único momento que podia ficar sozinho e pensar em Jensen.

- x -

Devido as fortes chuvas que acabariam por fechar a passagem, Jensen fora obrigado a voltar três dias antes do previsto.

No caminho, dentro da carruagem, não pode evitar de pensar em Jared. Em como ele teria se portado este tempo todo com o Padre Misha. Jensen só esperava que ele não tivesse feito alguma besteira, pois Misha não era uma pessoa muito tolerante.

Jensen não entendia por que, mas sentia-se entusiasmado em voltar para casa. Ainda tinha muitos planos para colocar em prática com a ajuda de Jared. Agora que descobrira o dom que aquele jovem intrigante tinha para lidar com as pessoas, e principalmente com as crianças, aproveitaria isso ao máximo durante o tempo que passaria com ele.

Jared era muito ativo, alegre, sorridente. Qualidades que ninguém havia descoberto antes, pelo fato de não lhe darem uma oportunidade de se aproximar. Era realmente uma pessoa cativante, e Jensen se sentia feliz em poder ajudá-lo e em desfrutar de sua companhia.

Desembarcou da carruagem e ainda era muito cedo, o dia nem tinha clareado ainda. Pensou em não acordar Padre Misha, então foi direto para a Igreja, onde ficou surpreso por encontrar a porta da sacristia trancada a chaves.

Por sorte, além das chaves da casa e da Igreja, carregava consigo uma cópia desta chave também. Ao abrir, tomou um susto enorme ao ver um vulto deitado ali no chão. Aproximou-se apreensivo, e então percebeu que era Jared. Estava vestindo apenas uma túnica, e encontrava-se encolhido contra a parede, provavelmente sentindo frio.

- Jared!... Jared! – Jensen tocou em seu braço, e então este despertou.

- O que? – Jared parecia desnorteado – Padre? Isso é mais um sonho? – Jared perguntou confuso, tentando se levantar, e só então Jensen pode notar as correntes presas aos seus pulsos.

- Mas que diabos... O que é isso? - Jensen perguntou confuso, não fazia idéia do que se passava ali na sua ausência.

- Isso, é... – Jared não sabia o que dizer.

- Santo Deus! Você deve estar congelando! Dormindo neste chão frio! Venha, eu vou ajudá-lo a levantar. – Jensen o ajudou, e Jared gemeu de dor ao levantar-se.

- Padre, eu não...

- Tudo bem Jared, já vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui agora. – As palavras de Jensen faziam Jared se sentir confortado, seguro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Padre Misha apareceu de repente ao seu lado.

- Eu é quem pergunto, Padre. O que significa isso? – Jensen disse zangado, se referindo as correntes que apertavam os pulsos de Jared.

- Isto se fez necessário, Padre. O escravo tentou fugir, eu não tive outra alternativa senão acorrentá-lo e deixá-lo dormir aqui na Sacristia. Ele se mostrou um homem perigoso, exatamente como eu imaginava. – Misha mentiu sem um pingo de remorso.

Jared permaneceu em silêncio, sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse só poderia piorar a sua situação. Afinal era a palavra de alguém condenado por bruxaria, contra a palavra de um Padre.

- Me dê as chaves, por favor. Isso não se faz mais necessário agora. – Jensen falou calmamente.

Jared sentiu vontade de pular e gritar de alegria, por Jensen ter voltado. E ele parecia ainda mais lindo quando estava furioso, principalmente furioso com Misha, Jared pensou e se segurou para não sorrir.

Jensen soltou as correntes, olhando com indignação para os pulsos e tornozelos de Jared, que pareciam muito machucados.

- Vá para o seu quarto, Jared. Depois nos falamos. – Jensen ordenou, e Jared obedeceu sem sequer levantar os olhos.

- Por que esta volta repentina, Padre? – Misha perguntou curioso.

- Eu costumo ter um bom faro quando há algo de errado acontecendo.

- O senhor se refere ao seu escravo? Ora, Padre. O senhor deveria ser mais rígido e ensiná-lo a ter obediência, assim isso tudo não teria sido necessário.

- Claro. – Jensen concordou com ironia. – Agora Padre, tem uma carruagem o esperando na rua, o senhor já pode voltar para a sua Igreja, sua presença não é mais necessária aqui.

- Sim senhor, Padre. Espero revê-lo em breve. – Misha sorriu com sarcasmo e foi para o quarto, juntar seus pertences.

Depois que Misha partiu, Jensen foi até o quarto de Jared, encontrando-o pensativo, sentado em sua cama.

Jensen pegou uma bacia com água e uma toalha limpa, lavou e fez um curativo nos pulsos de Jared.

- Que crueldade ele fez com você! – Jensen falou tristemente.

- Eu estou bem, Padre. Não se preocupe. Como foi sua viagem?

- Foi... cansativa. Mas Jared, você tentou mesmo fugir? – Jensen o encarava, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

- Não, eu não tentei. – Jared falou com tristeza, sabendo que não teria nenhuma chance. Era a palavra de um padre contra a sua.

- Desculpe-me por ter te deixado nas mãos dele. Eu não imaginei que... Não imaginei que o Padre Misha fosse capaz de tamanha crueldade.

- O senhor acredita em mim?

- Claro que acredito. Eu não manteria você dentro de minha casa se não acreditasse.

Num impulso de alívio e felicidade, Jared abraçou Jensen, o envolvendo com seus braços, e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigado, Padre.

Jensen não esperava por esta reação, e ficou completamente sem graça, mas correspondeu ao abraço, lhe proporcionando algum conforto.

Jared respirava perto do pescoço de Jensen, e podia sentir o seu cheiro. Jensen tinha um cheiro bom, e Jared pensou que provavelmente ele também se banhava de alguma forma. Talvez ele também tivesse seus segredos e pecados, afinal de contas possuía um chicote que utilizava para punir a si mesmo na sacristia.

Mas quando Jensen tocou em suas costas, Jared gemeu e se esquivou do toque.

- Jared, ele bateu em você?

- Não! – Jared se afastou. – Eu estou bem, padre.

- Deixe-me ver suas costas, por favor.

- Não, padre, eu não quero. – Jared sentia-se humilhado.

- Isso é uma ordem, Jared! – Jensen falou furioso.

Jared se aproximou envergonhado, e se virou de costas.

Jensen levantou sua túnica, a única peça de roupa que vestia, e pode ver os vincos e cicatrizes recentes em suas costas.

- Eu não acredito que o deixei nas mãos daquele monstro. Desculpe-me Jared, eu sempre tive o padre Misha como um bom homem, eu não poderia imaginar.

- Tudo bem, padre. Não é culpa sua. – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Jared se virou de frente, e Jensen tocou seu rosto de leve, por puro impulso, secando suas lágrimas.

Jared fechou os olhos e encostou ainda mais seu rosto contra a mão de Jensen, prolongando o carinho. Podia perder-se naqueles braços. Ser tocado por Jensen era como ir para o céu, Jensen era sem dúvida o seu paraíso na terra.

Também levado pela emoção do momento, Jared puxou Jensen para junto de si, o abraçando novamente, encostando-o contra a parede do quarto e enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, absorvendo mais do cheiro e do calor daquele homem que tanto desejava.

Jensen sentiu-se estremecer, aquilo tudo era muito inesperado, o tinha pegado de surpresa. Tentou empurrar Jared, que o prensou ainda mais contra a parede, e Jensen sentiu o membro dele, agora completamente rígido, roçando em seu quadril.

- Jared! – Jensen o repreendeu. - Jared, pare com isso!

Mas Jared era mais forte que Jensen, e ao invés de soltá-lo, continuava se esfregando nele, feito um animal no cio.

Jensen queria por toda força se livrar do seu toque, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu seu próprio membro ganhar vida, e envergonhou-se por sentir prazer com aquilo.

Sentia o sangue pulsando em suas partes baixas, e tinha que abafar seus gemidos cada vez que Jared pressionava o quadril contra o seu, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia e beijava seu pescoço.

Aquilo tudo era muito errado, mas Jensen quase não tinha mais controle sobre o seu corpo, sentia-se completamente embriagado pelas sensações que o corpo de Jared lhe causava.

- Jared, chega! – Jensen gritou, e finalmente conseguiu empurrá-lo.

Jared se afastou, mas continuava o encarando com aquele fogo nos olhos, e com a respiração ofegante.

- O que você pretende? Levar a nós dois para o inferno? – Jensen perguntou com raiva. - Você não quer a salvação? O que você quer afinal?

- Eu quero você! – Jared falou ofegante – Você é a minha salvação, você é o meu inferno, e o meu paraíso... Eu preciso de você, Jensen!

- Não ouse dizer uma bobagem dessas! – Jensen o repreendeu, em vão.

- Por favor! – Jared sussurrou, se aproximando novamente, colando seus corpos.

- Solte-me! – Jensen o empurrou.

- Eu preciso, padre! Eu preciso! – Jared implorava, se aproximando novamente. Sentia o seu corpo queimar, sentia um desejo tão grande que era incapaz de controlar-se.

Prensou Jensen novamente contra a parede, voltando a pressionar suas ereções, então Jensen o empurrou bruscamente, fazendo Jared cair sobre a cama.

- Maldito pecador! É isso o que você quer? – Jensen agora parecia possuído, rasgou a túnica que cobria o corpo de Jared, o virando de bruços sobre a cama, e então levantou sua própria túnica, expondo o seu membro pulsante. Jared tinha pedido por isso, e agora teria que arcar com as consequências.

Jensen cuspiu na própria mão, e esfregou em seu membro, o lambuzando com a própria saliva, então se deitou sobre Jared, empurrando uma de suas pernas para o lado e o penetrando com raiva, sem piedade...

Jared abafou um grito de dor ao se sentir invadido. A dor era tanta, que lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Mas suportaria aquilo até o fim. Precisava sentir Jensen dentro de si, e mesmo não acontecendo da forma que desejava, mesmo com Jensen o possuindo com brutalidade, isso o excitava, e o fazia querer mais.

- Era isso que você queria? Hein? Era isso? – Jensen falava ofegante, com raiva, enquanto entrava cada vez mais fundo em Jared.

Jared chorava baixinho, agarrado aos lençóis da cama, e Jensen entrava e saía dele cada vez com mais força e rapidez. Não demorou muito até sentir seu corpo estremecer de prazer e derramar seu líquido dentro de Jared.

Jensen desabou em cima do moreno, tentando recuperar o controle, e isto o fez se dar conta do que acabara de fazer.

Saiu de dentro de Jared com cuidado, completamente envergonhado pelo seu ato, mas nada conseguiu dizer, apenas cobriu Jared com o cobertor que estava ao lado da cama, e saiu do quarto, o deixando sozinho.

Jared se encolheu na cama, ainda chorando. Sentia muita dor, mas também certa satisfação. Mesmo com toda a raiva que Jensen o possuíra, isso só provava uma coisa: Jensen também o desejava.

Era perfeitamente compreensível que como padre, Jensen lutasse contra esse desejo. Mas Jared sabia que assim como ele, Jensen não conseguiria resistir ao seu amor, e aos desejos da carne. E da próxima vez, as coisas seriam do seu jeito... Jared sorriu ao pensar nisso, e assim acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Continua...

**_"Reviews fazem milagres... transformam autores sádicos em criaturas do bem!!"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 6

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Ao acordar pela manhã, Jared se lavou e colocou roupas limpas, então sentou em sua cama, e percebeu que depois de muito tempo havia voltado a sentir medo. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Jensen, talvez fosse mesmo pedir transferência para outra Igreja, o deixando a mercê daquele padre sádico novamente.

Sentiu também um pouco de culpa, por ter levado Jensen a cometer tamanho pecado, e pensou se ele estaria se punindo por isso. Sentiu seu coração apertar, mas no fundo, jamais se arrependeria pelo que fez. O que sentia por Jensen era algo que não podia controlar. Mesmo sabendo o quão errado isto era, não conseguia evitar. Era tudo muito intenso, Jensen o fazia sentir-se vivo, como nunca tinha se sentido antes.

Jared saiu do quarto e sentiu uma tristeza muito grande ao não encontrar Jensen na casa. Dirigiu-se então a Igreja, o encontrando ajoelhado diante do altar, fazendo suas orações.

Se aproximou devagar, temeroso, e se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- Padre...

- Shhh. – Jensen fez sinal para que não o interrompesse, então algum tempo depois fez o sinal da cruz e se levantou, indo para a sacristia.

- Padre. – Jensen o ignorou completamente - Padre, eu...

- É melhor você não dizer nada, Jared. Eu preciso que você vá até a Vila e passe o dia por lá, fazendo o seu trabalho, como sempre fez. – Jensen disse secamente.

- Mas e o senhor...

- Eu ficarei cuidando das coisas aqui na Igreja esta semana.

- Mas padre...

- Cale-se e vá! – Jensen respondeu furioso, gesticulando e apontando para a porta.

Jared baixou a cabeça, e obedeceu suas ordens, mesmo se sentindo contrariado. Queria muito falar, dizer o que estava sentindo, mas Jensen simplesmente o ignorou, deixando claro que não queria tocar no assunto.

O caminho até a Vila pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Jared ficou pensando no que Jensen faria, se o perdoaria novamente, ou se desta vez o entregaria aos inquisidores. Para quem havia sido condenado a morte, Jared pensou que já tinha abusado da boa vontade de Jensen, afinal o padre já tinha salvado a sua pele por vezes demais.

Mas por mais que quisesse, não conseguia se livrar destes sentimentos. Lá no quarto, quando sentiu o corpo de Jensen tão próximo, simplesmente não pode resistir. Era como se o seu cérebro de repente parasse de raciocinar, conseguia agir apenas feito um animal, seguindo seus instintos.

O corpo de Jensen era uma tentação, um convite ao pecado. Depois de vê-lo nu aquela manhã no quarto, Jared não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, senão na vontade de tocá-lo.

E quando o abraçou, quando sentiu o cheiro e o calor do seu corpo, quando sentiu seus músculos firmes por debaixo daquela túnica, perdeu qualquer resquício de sanidade que ainda existia.

Jared achou que deveria estar andando engraçado agora, porque seu traseiro doía, e tinha uma sensação incômoda o tempo todo.

Pensou que definitivamente, aquilo não tinha sido nada parecido com os seus sonhos. Nos seus sonhos sentia muito prazer ao ser possuído, e não dor. Mas talvez tenha sido assim porque Jensen estava muito furioso. Não tinha sido nada gentil, agira apenas com raiva, e não com carinho.

Jared sentia-se confuso e desprezado. Jensen não o queria por perto, não conseguia sequer olhar em seus olhos. Por certo estaria com nojo dele, ou algo assim, afinal tinha agido feito uma prostituta, se oferecendo daquela forma.

Agora a culpa e o remorso o consumiam, por estar afastando Jensen de si, mesmo sem querer. Se Jensen precisava de um bom motivo para pedir transferência da Igreja, agora tinha um milhão deles, e Jared pensou no que seria sua vida sem tê-lo por perto.

Por certo preferia ser condenado a morte. Nada poderia ser pior do que não poder ver Jensen todos os dias, do que não poder ouvir sua voz, não poder ver seu sorriso.

Jared colocou estes pensamentos que o torturavam de lado assim que entrou na Vila, pois várias crianças vieram ao seu encontro. O sorriso no rosto delas era gratificante demais.

Olhou ao redor, percebendo quanta melhoria tinha sido feita desde que pisou ali pela primeira vez. Isso o fazia cada vez mais sentir orgulho de Jensen, pela sua força de vontade e pela pessoa incrível que ele era.

Um hospital estava sendo construído pelos próprios moradores, com os recursos que Jensen destinou a eles. Era tudo muito simples, mas logo os doentes teriam um leito para ficarem, e não mais teriam que ficar amontoados naquele chão úmido e frio.

- x -

Jensen organizou a Igreja, deixando tudo em perfeita ordem, mas ainda era cedo e não conseguia encontrar algo para se ocupar, afinal a missa de domingo já havia sido preparada e ensaiada mais vezes do que o necessário.

Pensou se deveria se confessar com outro padre, mas por certo seu segredo acabaria sendo revelado, e Jared seria condenado. Sabia muito bem como as coisas funcionavam, então preferiu guardar tudo em segredo.

Não conseguia entender o que o fizera agir daquela maneira. Sentia-se tão envergonhado, que sequer conseguira olhar Jared nos olhos pela manhã.

Jared era um homem muito bonito, encantador, com um corpo forte e perfeito. Jensen se sentiu perdido quando o moreno se aproximou daquela forma, quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço, quando sentiu a maciez da sua pele, e suas mãos grandes e fortes o agarrando.

Sabia que deveria ter tido forças para afastá-lo de si, e castigá-lo pela tentativa, mas ao contrário disso, acabou sucumbindo, e entregando-se ao pecado. O possuíra com raiva, mas mesmo assim com desejo, e quando sentiu-se dentro dele, perdeu completamente o restante de sanidade que ainda possuía.

Queria machucar Jared, mas ao mesmo tempo teve tanto prazer em estar dentro dele, que se sentiu no paraíso. Jared era apertado e quente, e seus corpos se encaixavam de uma forma deliciosamente perfeita.

Mesmo querendo parar, Jensen não conseguiu antes de chegar ao ápice, e agora se sentia ao mesmo tempo culpado e envergonhado pelo seu ato. Sabia que tinha machucado Jared fisicamente, e que ele deveria estar sentindo dor, e também sabia que o tinha magoado. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, achava que desta forma Jared logo desistiria, e buscaria a salvação para os seus pecados.

- x -

O clima entre os dois estava pesado durante toda a semana. Jared vez ou outra tentava conversar sobre o assunto, mas Jensen o ignorava, ou então desconversava, sempre lhe delegando uma nova tarefa, ou o mandando ir a Igreja rezar. E Jared já tinha rezado mais durante esta semana, do que em sua vida inteira.

No final do dia Jared se sentia exausto, afinal Jensen não lhe deixava livre um minuto sequer, como se mantendo seu corpo ocupado, o livraria de querer, ou de pensar em outras coisas.

No final da tarde de sexta, Jared voltou da Vila, e não encontrando Jensen em casa, foi até a Igreja, onde o ouviu conversando com outro padre.

- Eu gostaria de ser transferido o quanto antes. – Jensen dizia, fazendo o coração de Jared apertar.

- Ainda estamos escolhendo um substituto, mas provavelmente o Padre Misha será designado para substituí-lo.

- O Padre Minha? Mas por que logo ele? – Jensen perguntou com espanto.

- Ele foi o primeiro a se candidatar, e tem boas referências.

- Mas ele... Senhor, esta Igreja precisa de alguém que trabalhe em prol da comunidade carente, e o Padre Misha não me parece alguém que se dedicaria a tal tarefa.

- Bom, a escolha é sua, padre. O cargo ainda é seu se mudar de idéia. Tenha uma boa noite.

O Padre se retirou, deixando Jensen pensativo. Quando ia saindo para voltar para casa, foi que percebeu a presença de Jared ali. O moreno tinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos marejados.

- Padre...

- É melhor você comer alguma coisa e recolher-se, Jared. Deve estar cansado. - Jensen tentou ignorá-lo.

- O senhor não precisa abandonar a Igreja, padre. – Jared finalmente o encarou - O povo da Vila precisa muito da sua ajuda. Se o seu desejo é ficar longe de mim, basta me mandar de volta para a prisão, eu vou entender... Mas por favor, não abandone o seu povo, padre! – Jared implorava com os olhos.

- Eu não faria isso. Não o mandaria de volta para a prisão. Você sabe o que aconteceria... eles não teriam piedade desta vez.

- O mesmo acontecerá aqui, se eu ficar novamente nas mãos do padre Misha. Eu não me importo. Se é para eu viver longe do senhor, padre, nada mais me importa. Se eu pudesse escolher, só gostaria de ter uma morte rápida, mas acho que eu não teria tanta sorte, não é?

- Eu não sabia que o Misha seria meu substituto. Você me conhece, Jared. Eu jamais iria deixar você nas mãos dele novamente.

- Então não vá, padre! Por favor! Eu prometo tentar não chegar perto do senhor novamente. E pode me manter acorrentado se quiser. Eu até posso dormir na sacristia, e...

- Chega, Jared! Eu não vou mais embora, mas estas atitudes drásticas não serão necessárias. Você tem que rezar, manter-se ocupado e lutar contra o pecado. Você consegue se realmente quiser, você precisa ser forte!

- O senhor acredita mesmo nisso, padre? - Jared perguntou com tristeza.

- Sim, eu acredito.

- E quanto a amar alguém demais?

- O que tem?

- Também é pecado?

- Não Jared, amar não é pecado. O amor é o sentimento mais puro de um ser humano.

- Eu não entendo! – Jared andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

- O que você não entende? – Jared o estava deixando confuso.

- Então por que o que eu sinto é pecado?

- Jared...

- Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, padre! Como isso pode ser errado?

- Jared, você está confundindo as coisas. Isso não é amor. Um homem não pode amar outro homem, e muito menos um padre. É errado, é um dos piores pecados que se pode cometer! Você precisa lutar contra isso.

- E se eu não quiser lutar contra?

- O que?

- Esse amor é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. A melhor coisa que eu já senti! Desde que os meus pais morreram, é a primeira vez que eu me sinto vivo novamente. E se for para viver longe de você Jensen, eu sem dúvida prefiro a morte.

- Não fale deste jeito, Jared! – Jensen o repreendeu.

- Por que não?

- Vamos esquecer o assunto, sim? Vamos esquecer e seguir em frente.

- Só mais uma coisa, padre. – Jared sabia ser insistente quando queria.

- Jared, você faz perguntas demais! - Jensen já estava muito irritado.

- O que o senhor sentiu?

- Como?

- O que o senhor sentiu quando... quando me...

- Jared, aquilo foi apenas um impulso, um momento de raiva, de insanidade. Não confunda as coisas.

- Um impulso? Então não sentiu nada? – Jared agora tinha decepção na voz.

- Vá dormir agora, Jared. Este assunto está encerrado.

Jared secou suas lágrimas nas costas das mãos e foi para a cama, obediente. Passou a noite rolando na cama, pensando nas palavras de Jensen. Resolveu não levar em consideração tudo o que ele dissera, pois no fundo, sabia que ele também o tinha desejado, e todo o cuidado que Jensen tinha com ele, Jared, fazia crescer uma pontinha de esperança de que Jensen também o amasse.

Jensen foi para o seu quarto e se ajoelhou diante da cama. Só então se deu conta de que sequer haviam jantado. Mas quem poderia sentir fome depois de um dia tão fatigante?

Queria rezar, mas não conseguia tirar a imagem de Jared da sua cabeça. A imagem de Jared o implorando com os olhos, com aquele olhar perdido e confuso, pedindo para ser amado.

Sentia uma angústia muito grande dentro do peito. Não sabia definir o que sentia em relação aquele garoto misterioso. Pensando bem, não podia dizer que era misterioso, porque Jared era um livro aberto. Expressava suas dúvidas e seus sentimentos sem o menor pudor. Queria uma explicação para tudo, e não se contentava com pouco.

Jensen por muitas vezes ficava constrangido, e não sabia o que responder, quando Jared vinha com suas perguntas inconvenientes. Como quando perguntara o que Jensen sentiu naquela noite.

Jensen sabia muito bem o que sentiu. Mas jamais poderia admitir para Jared que também o desejara com todas as suas forças. Que tinha uma insana vontade de tomá-lo nos braços e lhe dar todo carinho e conforto de que necessitava. Que sonhava em tocar seu corpo, e sentir sua pele macia, agora tão castigada pelas torturas. Que desejava, do fundo de sua alma, tomar aqueles lábios doces nos seus, e beijá-lo até esvair o ar de seus pulmões.

O padre então se deu conta do quão errado era tudo isso que estava sentindo. Podia ser transferido para outra igreja, se quisesse, ficando assim longe de Jared, então quem sabe a sua vida voltasse ao normal. Mas ao se lembrar das crueldades que o padre Misha fizera com Jared na sua ausência, se viu obrigado a desistir, já que o mesmo seria seu substituto.

Jamais permitiria que o machucassem mais ainda. Jared já tinha passado por muitas provações e muito sofrimento, então Jensen não se admirava que ele fosse tão confuso com seus sentimentos. Ou talvez não. Talvez era mesmo amor o que sentia, um amor proibido, que só lhe traria ainda mais dor e sofrimento.

A culpa e o remorso agora o corroíam por dentro, e Jensen pensou que não bastava rezar e pedir perdão. Precisava de muito mais para se redimir de seus atos impuros, precisava castigar a si mesmo para livrar seu corpo do pecado, e assim o faria.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alexia:** O padre Misha é relamente um retrato daquela época obscura. Você acha mesmo que 200 preces e 20 chibatadas não irão adiantar para que Jensen tire Jared da sua cabeça?? rsrs. Tadinhos... estão condenados, os dois!! Pode se empolgar sempre, pois adooro reviews enormes. Um grande abraço, e obrigada por ler e comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 7

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Depois de uma noite de insônia, Jared acordou cansado, e ficou alguns minutos sentado em sua cama, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Talvez o melhor a fazer agora era fugir dali. Ir para um lugar muito longe. Longe das pessoas que queriam vê-lo morto, e longe de Jensen, já que a sua presença já não era mais bem vinda.

Mas Jared sabia que assim que saísse dali, seria caçado feito um animal, e quem sabe o seu destino pudesse ser ainda pior do que uma morte na forca. Decidiu que o melhor seria permanecer ali, ao menos enquanto Jensen não o expulsasse. Ficaria quietinho em seu canto, tomando conta de seus afazeres, perturbando o mínimo possível a vida de Jensen.

Por um instante sua mente vagou, pensando no quão boas as coisas poderiam ser, se Jensen sentisse o mesmo por ele, Jared. Pensou no quão felizes poderiam ser juntos, se Jensen permitisse ser tocado, se Jensen o deixasse demonstrar o seu amor.

Jared ficou imaginando o que faria se Jensen lhe desse tal permissão. O deitaria nu em sua cama, completamente nu. Jared lembrou-se então da visão do seu corpo que teve naquela manhã. Tocaria de leve sua pele, aquela pele branca e com algumas sardas, que o deixavam ainda mais belo. Queria tocar cada pedacinho daquele corpo quente e macio, e então beijar seus lábios, que sem dúvida eram um convite ao pecado. Depois de sentir a maciez de seus lábios, Jared tocaria o seu membro, até senti-lo enrijecer em sua mão.

Jared pensou nisso enquanto tocava o próprio membro, que já estava completamente duro e pulsante neste momento. Então passou a massageá-lo, devagar no início, mas sem conseguir mais resistir, acelerou os movimentos mais e mais, até sentir uma explosão de prazer, sujando a sua mão com a prova do seu pecado. Jared rapidamente limpou a mão na ponta do lençol, completamente envergonhado pelo seu ato, então deitou de costas na cama, recuperando o controle do seu corpo.

Ao levantar, lavou seu corpo da melhor forma, se vestiu e caminhou pela pequena casa, a procura de Jensen. Quando estava na cozinha, ouviu um grito abafado vindo da Igreja, então correu para lá, pensando que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido com Jensen.

Chegando na porta da Igreja, o que viu só fez o seu coração doer mais ainda. Jensen estava de joelhos, diante do altar, com a túnica abaixada até a cintura. Com uma mão ele apoiava seu corpo para não desabar, e com a outra desferia golpes com um chicote de couro em suas próprias costas. Os golpes eram violentos, e Jared lembrou então do dia em que Misha o castigara com este mesmo chicote. Lembrou de quanta dor sentiu, e pensou no que Jensen estaria sentindo agora. Com certeza estaria se punindo pelos atos ou pensamentos que tivera em relação a Jared. E isso fez com que Jared sentisse muita culpa e remorso, pois só estava causando dor e sofrimento a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jared correu até ele, se ajoelhando também e o abraçando por trás. Os golpes seguintes que Jensen desferiu atingiram suas costas em cheio, mas Jared sufocou os gritos e suportou a dor, sem reclamar. Não poderia deixar Jensen sofrer ainda mais por sua causa. Já o tinha ferido o suficiente.

- Não faça isso, Padre! Por favor! O senhor não merece isso!

- Jared, solte-me, por favor?

- Não padre! O senhor não merece ser punido. Eu é que mereço, fui eu que o levei a pecar! – Jared falava chorando, e depois de três chibatadas, Jensen parou, vendo que Jared não o largaria.

- Eu sou um padre, Jared! Eu deveria ter resistido. Eu sou um pecador! Eu não poderia estar sentindo essas coisas dentro de mim... Eu preciso me livrar disso, eu preciso!

- Não Jensen! A culpa não é sua! Não pode ser pecado isso que nós sentimos, não pode ser! O amor é algo belo demais, grande demais pra ser considerado pecado, eu não acredito que Deus vá nos condenar, eu não acredito!

- Mas e os homens, Jared? Os homens com certeza irão nos condenar!

- Nós podemos manter isso em segredo, padre. Ninguém saberá do nosso amor. Eu não me importo com mais nada, desde que tenha você ao meu lado.

- Não Jared, você precisa parar com isso. Isto é tudo muito errado, nós... Nós não podemos!

Jensen se levantou e ajeitou suas vestes, então saiu correndo da Igreja. Precisava sumir dali, precisava ir para longe de Jared, para longe da tentação que Jared significava. Precisava ser forte, precisava resistir a este amor impossível que nutria dentro do peito, e que o sufocava cada vez que estava diante do moreno.

Diante dele, Jensen só conseguia pensar em atirar-se em seus braços, em sentir o calor e o aconchego que aquele homem lhe proporcionava.

- x -

Jared permaneceu na Igreja por algum tempo, sem saber o que fazer. Não podia ir atrás de Jensen, afinal era um condenado, e se saísse sozinho pelas ruas da cidade, com certeza acabaria sendo preso.

O desespero se abateu sobre ele, quando ouviu uma forte tempestade cair do lado de fora. O clima esfriou de repente, e teve medo de que Jensen não estivesse em um abrigo para se proteger da chuva e do frio.

Passou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro da Igreja, a tarde passou rapidamente, com a chuva forte ainda caindo, e tudo que Jared conseguiu fazer foi rezar para que Jensen estivesse bem e seguro. Afinal era tudo sua culpa, por sua causa Jensen havia fugido daquele jeito. E ainda por cima, Jensen estava com as costas machucadas devido a sua auto punição.

Já tinha anoitecido quando Jared ouviu um barulho na porta da Igreja, então correu até lá, esperançoso. Abriu a porta e se deparou com um Jensen encharcado até a alma, sentado no chão frio, e praticamente desmaiado.

Jared o ajudou a levantar-se, e o carregou até a casa. Tirou suas roupas molhadas e o secou com uma toalha, para então deitá-lo na cama. Jensen não tinha nenhuma reação, apenas deixava Jared fazer com ele o que quisesse, sem dizer nada.

Jared verificou se Jensen estava ferido, mas apenas as marcas do chicote eram visíveis em seu corpo. Depois disso colocou todos os cobertores disponíveis sobre Jensen e se deitou ao seu lado, depois de vestir roupas secas em si mesmo. Tentou aquecê-lo da melhor forma, e acabou adormecendo ao seu lado.

Quando acordou de madrugada, percebeu que Jensen tossia muito e tinha febre. Não sabia o que fazer, então tentou lembrar do que sua mãe fazia quando era criança e ficava doente.

Retirou alguns cobertores, pois Jensen estava suando, então colocou uma toalha molhada em sua testa. A respiração de Jensen estava pesada, e Jared se lembrou das folhas de eucalipto que sua mãe usava quando ele era criança e adoecia.

Pegou água quente no fogão a lenha, colocou em uma bacia grande, jogando várias folhas de eucalipto dentro, e colocou ao lado da cama, fazendo com que Jensen inalasse o seu vapor.

A febre não baixava, então Jared retirou todos os cobertores, e molhando uma toalha na água fria, começou a passá-la pelo corpo de Jensen. Passou pelo seu rosto, descendo para o pescoço e braços, então voltou a molhá-la. Passou pelo peito, e não pode deixar de observar mais uma vez o quanto o corpo de Jensen era bonito. Conforme passava a toalha molhada, a pele de Jensen se arrepiava, assim como os seus mamilos, e isso fez com que Jared sentisse o seu corpo esquentar de repente.

Desceu devagar pela barriga, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem ao toque da toalha, o que fez Jared sorrir. Ao se dar conta disso, se sentiu novamente culpado pelos pensamentos que povoavam sua mente, então voltou a tocar a testa de Jensen para ver se a febre havia baixado.

Mas ele ainda estava muito quente, então Jared voltou a molhar a toalha na água fria, e continuou seu passeio pelo corpo do padre, passando pelas coxas, e resistindo a enorme vontade de tocá-las com suas mãos.

Jared sentiu-se envergonhado ao cogitar a idéia de se aproveitar do fato de ter Jensen a sua mercê, completamente indefeso, para satisfazer suas vontades, como a vontade de tocar sua pele, e de beijar seus lábios, que estavam avermelhados devido a febre.

Jensen conseguia ser ainda mais lindo assim, doente e entregue, com suas sardas se destacando na pele branca, o cabelo molhado e bagunçado, e os lábios vermelhos.

Jared tentou desviar estes pensamentos, e voltou ao trabalho, pois tinha que fazer com que a febre baixasse logo, e que Jensen voltasse a si.

Num ato de desespero, Jared encharcou ainda mais a toalha, e passou a banhar Jensen com a água fria.

- Vamos lá, Jensen! Você precisa melhorar... Eu já não sei mais o que fazer! Por favor! – Jared dizia chorando, quando o desespero começou a tomar conta.

- Volta pra mim, Jensen! Eu não posso mais viver sem você... Por favor, volta pra mim! Eu prometo ir pra longe se você quiser, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas volta pra mim! Eu não posso perder você! - Jared falava entre os soluços, o medo de que Jensen não melhorasse o estava fazendo entrar em pânico.

Secou seu corpo novamente, e ao tocá-lo, sentiu que a febre finalmente estava cedendo. Sua respiração também já tinha normalizado, e Jared suspirou aliviado, voltando a cobrir o corpo de Jensen com os cobertores.

Sentou-se ao lado da cama, apoiando a cabeça nos braços, e ficou observando Jensen dormir. Acabou pegando no sono ali mesmo, devido ao cansaço.

Jensen despertou com o sol brilhando na janela. Demorou algum tempo para se acostumar com a claridade e perceber aonde estava. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu seu corpo um tanto dolorido, e foi então que percebeu a presença de Jared ali, ao deu lado. Jared dormia com os braços e a cabeça apoiada na beirada da cama.

Jensen olhou em volta, e tudo estava uma tremenda bagunça. Havia uma bacia com água e cheia de folhas no chão, outra em cima da mesinha, algumas toalhas encharcadas, e cobertores jogados no chão. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali.

- Jared! – Jensen tocou de leve em seus cabelos, e Jared acordou assustado.

- O que? – Então Jared finalmente se deu conta. – Jensen! Oh meu Deus, Jensen! Você acordou! Você acordou! – Jared o abraçou e beijou seu rosto em vários lugares, tamanha a felicidade que sentia.

- Jared, o que aconteceu aqui? – Jensen tirou Jared do seu momento de loucura.

- Ah, me desculpe padre! É que... o senhor não lembra de ontem a noite?

- Eu lembro... da chuva, e... eu não...

- O senhor apareceu na porta da Igreja, encharcado e doente. Durante a madrugada teve febre, e eu... eu...

Jensen levantou um pouco os cobertores, vendo que seu corpo estava nu em baixo deles.

- Eu não... me desculpe! Eu precisei tirar suas roupas, estavam molhadas.

- Tudo bem Jared. – Jensen tentou confortá-lo ao ver o quanto estava envergonhado.

- A febre não queria baixar, e eu... eu não sabia direito o que fazer, eu... – Jared sem perceber estava chorando, lembrando do seu desespero na noite anterior.

- Está tudo bem agora. Não importa como, mas você conseguiu me salvar, não foi? – Jensen sorriu, agradecido.

- Eu... eu só coloquei toalhas molhadas. – Jared ainda tentava se explicar. – Eu não toquei seu corpo, eu juro! Não pense que eu me aproveitei...

- Jared! Está tudo bem! Eu sei que você não se aproveitou. Eu confio em você. Muito obrigado por ter cuidado de mim.

Jared sorriu com tristeza.

- Eu vou... eu vou arrumar esta bagunça. – Jared levantou rápido e começou a arrumar as coisas, sabendo que Jensen não gostava de nada fora do lugar.

Depois de tudo arrumado, voltou e sentou na beirada da cama de Jensen.

- Eu tive tanto medo, padre. Achei que o senhor fosse...

- Morrer?

- Eu morreria junto se isso acontecesse.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, Jared! Não diga isso! – Jensen tocou seu cabelo de leve, e Jared em seguida segurou sua mão e a beijou.

- Eu amo você, Jensen!

- Jared...

- O senhor quer que eu vá embora? – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Jensen sentou na cama e puxou Jared, o deixando chorar em seu ombro.

- Não Jared, eu não quero que você vá.

- Então por que fugiu de mim? – Jared perguntou baixinho, ainda chorando.

- Eu não fugi de você, eu fugi de mim mesmo, eu fugi do que eu sinto... Eu também amo você!

Jensen tocou seu rosto com carinho, secando as lágrimas, e Jared mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu lutei tanto contra isso, eu sei o quanto é errado, e perigoso... Mas eu também amo você, Jared.

Jared o encarava, sem saber direito o que fazer. Era tudo o que sempre desejou ouvir, era tudo o que mais queria, mas tinha medo de afugentar Jensen novamente.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, um podendo sentir a respiração do outro, então Jared ousou aproximar um pouco mais, e como Jensen não se esquivou, roçou seus lábios nos dele, muito devagar, quase com medo. Fechou os olhos e pressionou um pouco mais, sentindo sua maciez, num selinho demorado. Entreabriu os lábios, e tocou com a língua os lábios de Jensen, querendo sentir o seu gosto, e Jensen deu passagem para que sua língua atrevida explorasse sua boca com paixão.

Jared iniciou um beijo suave, que foi correspondido por Jensen sem hesitação, e logo se tornou algo profundo e desesperado, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Pararam apenas quando seus pulmões pediram por ar, então voltaram a se encarar em silêncio, e Jared desceu sua mão pelo pescoço, até o peito nu de Jensen, sentindo a maciez e o calor daquela pele que tanto ansiava tocar.

Jensen por sua vez desceu sua mão até a barra da túnica de Jared, o ajudando a tirá-la. Jared se sentiu um pouco constrangido, já que era a única peça de roupa que vestia. Jensen o puxou de volta para um beijo, escorregando as mãos pelos seus ombros e por suas costas, sentindo sua musculatura, apertando a sua cintura com força. Jared empurrou os cobertores que cobriam parcialmente o corpo de Jensen para o lado, e devagar, se deitou sobre ele.

Seu membro já começara a ficar desperto, e logo já estava duro feito uma rocha, roçando contra o membro de Jensen, que se encontrava no mesmo estado. Jared parou de beijar seus lábios, e desceu a boca para o seu pescoço, depositando beijos molhados no local, sentindo a barba por fazer roçar em sua pele. Jensen tinha um gosto bom, e Jared cada vez mais sentia necessidade de devorar aquela pele quente. Desceu então seus lábios, os roçando em um de seus mamilos, tocando em seguida com a ponta da língua, causando arrepios pelo corpo de Jensen. Voltou a subir e beijá-lo na boca, então Jensen fez menção de virá-lo.

- Espera! – Jared estaqueou.

- Me desculpe, se você não quer eu não... – Jensen argumentou, surpreso com a reação de Jared.

- Eu quero! Eu quero, mas não... não desse jeito...

Jared encarou Jensen com um misto de medo e desejo no olhar, e Jensen não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar, então deixou que Jared conduzisse.

Jared colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Jensen, e voltou a beijá-lo no peito e no abdômen. Em seguida parou por alguns segundos e encarou Jensen , inseguro do que ia fazer, então voltou a encarar o seu membro, chegando mais perto e passando a língua por ele. Jensen estranhou, e prendeu a respiração ao sentir o contato com aquela língua quente e úmida em seu membro, então Jared o colocou na boca, o molhando com sua própria saliva. Ao sentir-se abocanhado, Jensen não conseguiu se conter e empurrou o quadril, soltando um gemido abafado.

Jared quase engasgou com o movimento, e tirou o membro da boca, olhando para Jensen e sorrindo de um jeito sacana. Voltou então a colocá-lo na boca, o enchendo de saliva, para em seguida sentar sobre o quadril de Jensen, se posicionando sobre ele, devagar. Jared pressionou seu corpo para baixo, sentindo a cabeça do membro de Jensen forçar a passagem, lhe causando muita dor. Arqueou as costas e respirou fundo, forçando uma pouco mais. Sentia seu corpo se rasgando ao meio, mas ao mesmo tempo queria mais daquilo, não queria parar agora. Jensen o segurou com firmeza pela cintura e o beijou, passando confiança, então não resistiu e empurrou seu quadril para cima, entrando por inteiro naquele corpo apertado. Jared abafou um grito de dor, lágrimas corriam por sua face, e Jensen as beijou com carinho.

- Jared, você quer que eu pare? – Jensen perguntou preocupado ao ver sua expressão de dor.

- Não, eu... eu só preciso me acostumar... – Jared falou ofegante, quase num sussurro.

Depois de algum tempo, tomou coragem e ensaiou um movimento de leve, e continuou se movendo aos poucos, fazendo Jensen se agarrar com mais força em sua cintura. As mãos de Jensen eram ásperas e calejadas, mas lhe transmitiam segurança e conforto, então Jared acelerou o ritmo dos movimentos, com Jensen o conduzindo. Logo sentiu algo ser tocado dentro dele, que fez seu corpo estremecer por completo, e a cada novo movimento voltava a sentir o mesmo prazer, algo que nunca havia sentido antes, algo que o fazia querer derreter-se nos braços de Jensen.

Não demorou muito para que Jared chegasse ao limite, sujando a barriga e o peito de ambos com seu sêmen, contraindo mais ainda seu corpo e fazendo Jensen gozar logo em seguida, dentro dele.

Depois do gozo, Jensen o puxou num abraço apertado, depositando beijos carinhosos em seu pescoço e ombros. Sentia-se extasiado, o corpo de Jared era um convite ao pecado, era quente e acolhedor, e o fazia sentir tanto prazer que o levava a loucura.

Voltou a beijar seus lábios com paixão, então Jared saiu devagar, separando seus corpos e se deitando ao seu lado, exausto.

- Era você o tempo todo. – Jared falou de repente, deixando Jensen sem entender nada.

- O que?

- Era você... nos meus sonhos. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas eu sentia o seu toque. Eram estas mesmas mãos ásperas e calejadas. – Jared falou, beijando a palma da mão de Jensen com carinho.

- Jared, mas... como?

- Eu não sei, mas eu tenho certeza, era você. – Jared sorriu e beijou os lábios de Jensen. – Eu posso sentir... você já fazia parte da minha vida antes de eu conhecê-lo.

- Isso não é possível, Jared. – Jensen falou calmamente. – Ou pelo menos... não deveria ser.

- E por que não? Talvez nosso destino já estivesse traçado. Talvez... nós somos almas gêmeas, ou algo assim.

- Almas gêmeas?

- Eu só me sinto completo com você Jensen, eu não posso mais viver sem você.

- Eu também Jared, eu também...

* * *

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 8

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Jensen passou o restante do dia na cama, afinal ainda estava com dores no corpo e indisposto devido a gripe que pegara, e Jared também ficou por ali, tomando conta dele.

Lhe preparou um chá e uma comida leve, voltando então para os seus afazeres na Igreja. Sempre que podia, dava uma passadinha na casa para ver como Jensen estava.

Tinha muito medo que ele piorasse, e que a febre voltasse a subir. Jared também tinha medo que Jensen de repente caísse em si e o expulsasse dali. Tinha medo de constatar que o que aconteceu esta manhã, fosse apenas mais um daqueles momentos de insanidade de Jensen, e que ele viesse a se arrepender depois.

Não conversaram mais a respeito do ocorrido naquele dia, Jared achou melhor esperar Jensen tomar a iniciativa caso quisesse falar sobre isso, mas sua ansiedade já estava quase no limite.

A noite Jensen já se sentia melhor, e enquanto jantavam, Jared mexia nos talheres nervosamente, quase não conseguindo comer, tamanho o nervosismo. Afinal Jensen não parecia disposto a tocar no assunto.

- Algum problema, Jared? – Jensen perguntou calmamente.

- Não! Nenhum problema. – Jared respondeu rápido demais.

- Você me parece nervoso. Tem algo que queira me falar?

- Não, eu estou bem. – Jared tentou disfarçar.

Jensen podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Jared agora. Medo, dúvida... E sabia que Jared tinha necessidade de falar, e talvez estava esperando que tomasse a iniciativa, mas Jensen simplesmente não conseguia. Tinha tantas dúvidas e medos dentro de si mesmo, que não sabia o que dizer para confortar Jared.

Não tinha dúvidas que o amava, mas e agora, o que fazer com este amor? A carne era fraca, não conseguira resistir a Jared, e tinha sido tudo tão maravilhosamente perfeito... Mas por outro lado, Jensen ainda travava uma luta interna, pois sabia que era errado, que era arriscado demais, e que não tinham chances de serem felizes juntos.

Terminaram de jantar em silêncio, e cada um foi para o seu quarto dormir. Ou tentar dormir, porque os pensamentos que povoavam a cabeça de ambos não os deixavam pegar no sono.

Jensen rezou pedindo uma luz, uma solução para suas vidas, e finalmente acabou adormecendo em meio a suas preces.

Despertou quando o dia estava mal clareando, e viu Jared de pé, ao lado de sua cama. Jensen sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, pois através da pouca luz que a vinha da janela, pode ver o olhar de Jared sobre si, um olhar de puro desejo e luxúria.

- Jared, o que você faz aqui? - Jensen perguntou, se sentando na cama.

- Padre, eu... me desculpe! - Jared não sabia o que dizer.

- Volte para o seu quarto Jared, ainda é cedo. Volte a dormir!

- Jensen, eu... eu preciso... – Jared falou se sentando na beirada da cama, e colocando a mão sobre o peito de Jensen.

- Jared...

- Por favor, Jensen! Eu preciso sentir isso de novo. – Jared se debruçou sobre ele, e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Não! Jared, agora não! Você precisa voltar para o seu quarto. É muito arriscado, alguém pode chegar a qualquer momento! – Jensen o empurrou de volta, o afastando.

- Mas Jensen...

- Volte para o seu quarto, Jared! Agora! – Jensen falou em tom autoritário.

Jared levantou e saiu do quarto, completamente envergonhado. Não sabia o que tinha pensado ao ir até o quarto de Jensen, e quando se deu conta, já estava lá, não conseguia se controlar.

Sabia que Jensen tinha toda razão, mas mesmo assim se sentia magoado. Jared se vestiu, tomou seu café sem esperar por Jensen, e foi para a Igreja arrumar tudo, afinal era domingo e haveria missa.

Depois de terminada a missa, e de todos os fiéis terem ido embora, Jared começou a arrumar e limpar tudo novamente, e Jensen estranhou o fato dele estar fazendo tudo em silêncio, sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra.

- Jared, você está limpando os bancos pela terceira vez! – Jensen comentou, tentando puxar assunto.

- Me desculpe, padre. – Jared respondeu emburrado, sem olhar para Jensen.

- Por Deus, Jared! Você está agindo feito uma criança mimada!

- Eu vou levar o lixo lá fora. – Jared falou e saiu, demorando muito mais do que o necessário, e quando voltou para a Igreja, Jensen já não estava mais ali. Jared terminou de arrumar tudo, trancou a Igreja, e foi para a casa, a fim de preparar o almoço.

Começou a mexer nas panelas, sem nem uma vez sequer encarar Jensen, que estava sentado em frente a mesa, lendo um livro.

- Você trancou a Igreja? – Jensen perguntou por perguntar.

- Sim, senhor. – Jared respondeu, ainda de costas para Jensen.

- Precisa de ajuda com o almoço?

- Não, senhor.

Jensen não conseguiu se conter e teve um acesso de riso.

- Qual é a graça? – Jared finalmente o encarou, zangado.

- Você é uma graça, Jared!

Jared continuou o encarando, como se não tivesse entendido nada.

- Sente aqui do meu lado. - Jensen pediu com carinho.

- Eu preciso fazer o almoço. – Jared se virou de costas novamente.

Jensen se levantou com calma e se postou atrás dele, o envolvendo num abraço. Jared tentou se desvencilhar, mas acabou não resistindo, então se virou de frente e o abraçou também, se curvando para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Jensen então se afastou um pouco, e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, com carinho.

- Me desculpe, Jared. Eu não quis magoar você hoje pela manhã.

- Você não me magoou.

- Eu fui rude, te expulsando do meu quarto daquela forma, eu sei. Eu só preciso que você entenda, que por mais que eu queira ficar junto de você, nós temos que ser cuidadosos. De vez em quando eu recebo a visita de algum padre logo cedo, e se alguém sequer levantar alguma suspeita de que existe algo entre nós, você sabe o que vai nos acontecer.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Eu não me preocupo por mim, mas por você. Você é tão jovem, e já sofreu tanto. Eu não me perdoaria se algo de ruim te acontecesse por minha causa.

- Eu sei que eu fui imprudente, mas... eu não faço por querer, e quando eu percebo, a besteira já está feita.

- De qualquer forma, me desculpe por hoje, eu não quero te ver assim magoado, por favor.

- Eu não fiquei magoado com você, Jensen. - Jared falou com sinceridade.

- Então por que você está assim o dia inteiro?

- Porque eu... Eu faço tudo errado, e... eu tenho medo de acabar perdendo você. – Falou com os olhos marejados.

- Me perdendo, mas por que?

- Porque você pode se cansar de mim, você qualquer hora vai se aborrecer de ficar consertando minhas burradas, e vai me deixar. E eu só tenho você, Jensen! Eu amo você! Eu tive tanto medo no outro dia, quando a sua febre não baixava, eu tive medo que você morresse, e agora eu tenho medo que você se canse de mim.

- Eu nunca irei me cansar de você, por que esta preocupação agora?

- Nem nunca vai me deixar?

- É claro que não!

- Você promete? - Jared implorava novamente com o seu olhar pidão.

- Jared...

- Todos os que eu amo acabam me deixando, Jensen! Todos!

- Isso não é verdade, Jared. Seus pais tiveram uma morte inesperada, foi uma tragédia, eles não quiseram te deixar!

- Talvez eu seja mesmo amaldiçoado.

- Não, você não é! Não repita isso, por favor, não repita isso! – Jensen tocou novamente seu rosto com carinho, e encostou seus lábios, num beijo terno e suave. Se ele, sendo um padre, já estava assustado, Jensen imaginava o quanto Jared deveria estar com medo e insegurança diante desta situação.

O amor que os unia era muito forte, a paixão, o desejo... Mas ao mesmo tempo a situação era imensamente delicada. Jared já estava condenado, e Jensen temia tanto por ele, que chegava a passar várias noites sem dormir. Pedia por Jared em suas orações, pedia por clemência, por compreensão.

Mesmo sendo padre, não conseguia enxergar o que sentiam um pelo outro como um pecado. Seu amor era o mais puro e sincero, então como poderia ser errado?

Jared com suas malditas dúvidas, já havia mexido por demais com a cabeça de Jensen. Muita coisa que antes acreditava serem erradas, agora já não acreditava mais. Sentia-se tão impotente diante disso tudo, e só o que conseguia fazer era rezar... Rezar por um mundo mais justo, com menos dor e sofrimento, e com menos desigualdades.

Naquela noite, depois de jantarem, Jared foi para o seu quarto, sem mencionar uma palavra sequer. Jensen ainda ficou na cozinha, se decidindo, mas não resistiu e foi atrás dele, em seu pequeno quarto.

Jared estava deitado de bruços, coberto até o pescoço, então Jensen se aproximou devagar e se sentou na beirada da cama, se inclinando e puxando parcialmente o cobertor, para beijar suas costas, que estavam nuas por baixo do cobertor. Passou das costas para seu pescoço, roçando seus lábios, num leve carinho, e Jared não conseguiu evitar um gemido abafado ao sentir o toque.

Se virou de frente, e puxou Jensen para que se deitasse sobre seu corpo, iniciando um beijo apaixonado. Os lábios de Jensen eram pura tentação, e Jared não queria os separar dos seus nunca mais. Sentir os lábios, as mãos, o corpo de Jensen roçando suavemente no seu, isso tudo estava levando Jared a loucura. Jensen o fazia se sentir amado, desejado, completo.

Jensen sentia o mesmo, e já não queria mais pensar no que era certo ou errado. Tudo que mais desejava era estar com Jared, sentir seus toques, sua pele. Estar dentro dele era algo que deixava Jensen a beira da insanidade.

- Meu doce pecado. – Jensen falou olhando nos olhos de Jared, e o beijando ternamente, antes de penetrá-lo.

O corpo de ambos se movia no mesmo ritmo, e Jared tinha as pernas enlaçadas ao redor da cintura de Jensen. Estavam completamente entregues, entregues ao amor e ao prazer que um proporcionava ao outro. Quando chegaram ao ápice, ainda permaneceram abraçados, recuperando o controle.

- Se nós formos para o inferno, pelo menos nossa vida valeu a pena. – Jensen disse voltando a beijar Jared, para em seguida sair de cima de seu corpo e deitar ao seu lado, se reconfortando no calor do seu corpo.

- Eu amo você, Jen! Cada minuto ao seu lado vale a pena. – Jared falou baixinho e adormeceu em seguida, nos braços de seu amor.

Pela manhã, antes de seguirem para a Vila, Jensen recebeu um telegrama. Este informava que teriam companhia nos próximos dias. O Clero estaria enviando uma freira para averiguar o comportamento de Jared, para saberem se ele havia evoluído, ou se continuava como antes.

Jensen não conseguia entender o propósito disso, afinal já havia informado do progresso de Jared e de seus trabalhos comunitários. Pensou que talvez tivesse o dedo do padre Misha em meio a tudo isso, mas não tinha certeza, então resolveu esquecer o assunto.

Apenas pensou que teriam que ser muito mais cuidadosos agora, já que estariam sendo observados. Precisava alertar Jared, mas pensou em fazer isso apenas no final do dia, para não deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado agora.

O dia na Vila foi bastante cansativo. Ambos ajudaram na construção do hospital, além da habitual ajuda com os doentes. Quando chegaram em casa já era noite, então apenas jantaram e foram dormir, completamente exaustos.

Pela manhã Jensen foi até a comunidade vizinha, tratar de assuntos da Igreja, enquanto Jared permaneceu por ali, limpando e arrumando a Igreja. Quando estava varrendo a calçada em frente a Igreja, percebeu que havia uma freira parada ali, e parecia um tanto ansiosa, olhando para a Igreja.

- Bom dia, posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa, madre?

- Oh, bom dia! O senhor sabe me informar se esta é a Igreja do padre Jensen?

- Sim, é esta mesmo.

- Eu sou a madre Genevieve, e gostaria muito de falar com ele, você pode chamá-lo?

- O padre Jensen não se encontra no momento, a senhora gostaria de aguardá-lo, madre?

- Sim, se não for incômodo, eu gostaria.

Jared lhe ofereceu uma cadeira para que sentasse, e lhe trouxe um copo d'água.

- A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Só uma coisinha, o padre Jensen tem sob sua custódia um prisioneiro, acho que o nome dele é Jerry, ou algo assim.

- Jared.

- Isso mesmo, Jared. Fui informada de que ele foi condenado por atos de bruxaria, e de que é muito perigoso, e eu fui enviada aqui para avaliá-lo. O senhor por acaso o conhece? Sabe onde ele é mantido preso?

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar, ficando extremamente nervoso com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu... Na verdade, eu sou o prisioneiro. – Jared falou baixando os olhos, envergonhado.

- Você? – Madre Genevieve perguntou, assustada.

- Sim. Me desculpe, eu vou deixá-la a vontade. O padre Jensen já deve estar chegando. – Jared falou e foi saindo em direção a sacristia.

- Espera, Jared!

- Sim.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você. Isto é possível agora?

- Conversar comigo?

- Sim, mas eu vejo que você tem seus afazeres, não quero atrapalhar se não for uma boa hora.

- Tudo bem, eu... eu posso fazer isso depois.

- Oh, que bom. Eu confesso que fiquei surpresa, afinal a maioria dos condenados são mantidos presos, ou então acorrentados. O padre Jensen deve ter muita confiança em você para deixá-lo livre e sozinho. Pelo que eu vejo, você pode tentar fugir a hora que quiser.

- E para onde eu fugiria?

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Alguém acabaria o entregando, e as coisas só ficariam ainda piores.

- Então a senhora veio aqui para me avaliar?

- Sim. Você é tão jovem ainda, o que o levou a cometer atos de bruxaria?

- Eu sou inocente, senhora. – Jared falou com os olhos marejados. – Mas tudo bem, eu sei que ninguém acredita nisso.

- É para isso que eu estou aqui.

- De qualquer forma eu serei condenado, não é? Eu sei que só me deram este tempo porque assim puderam se apoderar das minhas propriedades. Se eu fosse um pobre coitado, já tinha queimado na fogueira.

- Eu não posso afirmar se você será condenado ou não.

- Tudo bem madre, eu não tenho mais medo. Ainda tenho o que? Seis meses de vida? Eu vou ser enforcado?

- Jared...

- Eu sou muito grato por ter tido uma segunda chance. Mesmo que seja apenas mais um ano de vida. Um dia, quando eu voltava sozinho da Vila, eu vi uma mãe implorando por clemência, porque estavam levando o seu filho, que não deveria ter mais do que quinze anos. Eu me senti muito mal. Por que eu havia sido poupado, e ele não? A vida não é nada justa, não é mesmo? Neste momento eu agradeci, porque a minha mãe não teve que presenciar o que eu passei. Ela não aguentaria...

Genevieve ficou em silêncio, apenas encarando Jared, e segurando a vontade de chorar.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo a review:**

**Alexia: **E aí? Já baixou a temperatura? rsrs (Adooro!) Você tem medo que alguém os descubra? Pois é, situaçãozinha difícil a deles, não é? Beijokas e obrigadinha por acompanhar!


	9. Chapter 9

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 9

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Jared tentava manter-se calmo, mas era cada dia mais difícil. Restavam menos de seis meses, e era impossível não temer o que o destino lhe reservava. Jensen estava há horas trancado na sacristia conversando com Madre Genevieve, e Jared sabia que o assunto era ele, o que o deixava muito nervoso e apreensivo. Sabia que Jensen o amava, mas não sabia até que ponto este amor seria mais forte do que as suas crenças.

Não sabia até quando Jensen concordaria em levar esta loucura adiante. Sim, loucura, pois qualquer pessoa em sã consciência não se entregaria a um romance como este. Um romance proibido, que precisava ser mantido em segredo, pois qualquer pessoa que tomasse conhecimento sobre ele, acharia doentio e vergonhoso.

Se por ser considerado um bruxo havia sido condenado a forca, Jared não queria nem imaginar a quais castigos e torturas seria submetido se também fosse acusado por homossexualismo. Decidiu não pensar mais a respeito, não queria sofrer por antecipação. Tudo o que queria agora era viver o resto dos seus dias ao lado de quem mais amava, sem se importar com o futuro.

Meia hora depois finalmente Jensen saiu da sacristia, e Madre Genevieve se despediu e saiu da Igreja, os deixando a sós.

Jensen apenas olhou Jared e nada disse, se dirigindo até sua pequena casa, nos fundos da Igreja. Jared trancou as portas da Igreja e o seguiu, mas nada perguntou, esperaria até que Jensen estivesse disposto a falar.

Preparou o almoço em silêncio, o que Jensen logo estranhou, pois esperava que Jared lhe fizesse mil perguntas, como era de costume. Muitas vezes Jensen tinha que rir sozinho, porque Jared parecia uma daquelas crianças de três anos, querendo saber o por que de tudo.

- Ela vai ficar conosco durante algum tempo. – Jensen resolveu tocar logo no assunto, já que Jared estava muito quieto para o seu gosto.

- Quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei, talvez por um mês, o tempo que ela achar necessário pra te avaliar.

- Ela vai ficar aqui? Nesta casa? Eu posso ir para a...

- Não Jared. Você permanece onde está. Ela vai ficar em uma hospedaria aqui perto. Apenas passará algumas horas conosco durante o dia.

- Ah.

- Ah? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- Não sei, mas o Jared que eu conheço, estaria no mínimo dando um nó no meu cérebro a esta hora, de tanto fazer perguntas a respeito dela.

Jared sorriu pela primeira vez e se aproximou, tocando o rosto de Jensen com carinho.

- Enquanto ela não me afastar de você, eu não tenho nada a temer.

- Ninguém irá nos afastar, Jared. Mesmo que algum dia nossos corpos sejam separados, o nosso coração vai estar sempre unido. Minha alma estará sempre junto de você. – Jensen falou dando um beijo suave em sua mão.

- É por isso que eu amo você! – Jared se inclinou e beijou seus lábios, com ternura.

- Agora nós teremos que ser ainda mais cuidadosos, Jared.

- Eu sei disso. Eu posso resistir a você durante o dia, se o tiver todas as noites. – Jared falou sorrindo de uma forma, que fez Jensen querer jogá-lo sobre a mesa e cometer outro pecado. Só não o fez, porque dentro de uma hora receberia a visita de outro padre em sua Igreja, e mal teriam tempo para almoçar antes disso.

No dia seguinte, Genevieve veio logo cedo, e os acompanhou até a Vila. Ficou o dia inteiro ao lado de Jared, acompanhando o seu trabalho. Logo ficou impressionada com a disposição e empenho com que ele executava suas tarefas, e também com o carisma que Jared possuía. Ele conhecia uma a uma as pessoas da Vila, todos o cumprimentavam e retribuíam seu sorriso.

As crianças o veneravam, corriam até ele, lhe pedindo para contar histórias, ensinar-lhes a ler, e também para brincar. Depois das tarefas executadas, Jared sempre tirava um tempinho para brincar com elas, nem que fosse apenas por dez minutos. Ele era muito alegre e espontâneo, uma pessoa realmente cativante, foi o que Genevieve pensou.

Também encarava tudo de frente, sem medo ou qualquer preconceito. Cuidava dos doentes, fazendo curativos, limpando feridas, sem hesitar em nenhum momento. Era determinado, e seguro no que fazia, e Genevieve percebeu que as pessoas dali confiavam plenamente nele, assim como Jensen.

Quando ele ia visitar as casas, para verificar as necessidades dos moradores, era sempre bem recebido. As pessoas o convidavam para entrar, lhe ofereciam chá, e adoravam conversar com ele. Jared era muito falante e descontraído, qualquer assunto rendia horas de conversa se ele tivesse tempo, mas sempre tomava cuidado para não se demorar, dando um pouquinho de sua atenção para cada família, afinal o tempo era curto. Os dias passaram muito depressa, e Genevieve, mesmo cansada, acompanhava cada passo de Jared pela Vila. Gostava de observá-lo, e ficava a cada dia mais impressionada.

Jensen logo percebeu que Madre Genevieve nutria uma certa adoração por Jared. A forma como ela vivia atrás dele o tempo todo, como ela o olhava... Não era certo, afinal ela era uma freira. Mas Jensen era a última pessoa que poderia julgá-la por isso, afinal além de padre, ele era homem, e ainda assim não tinha resistido aos encantos de Jared.

A noite, enquanto Jared preparava o jantar, Jensen sentou na cadeira da cozinha, o observando.

- Jared, o que você acha da Madre Genevieve? - Jensen não resistiu mais, e teve que perguntar.

- O que eu acho? Bom, ela é uma pessoa generosa, justa, eu gosto dela.

- Gosta de que forma?

- Gosto como... sei lá, talvez da forma que eu gostava da minha irmã.

- Ah. – Jensen suspirou aliviado. Não sabia por que, mas algo naquela mulher o incomodava. Mas achou que era mesmo besteira sentir ciúmes, afinal era ela quem olhava para Jared, e este nem parecia ter se dado conta disso.

Jared era inocente, puro... Talvez não enxergasse malícia nas pessoas. Mas e se percebesse, qual seria sua reação? Jensen sabia que ele nunca tinha estado com uma mulher antes, talvez pudesse acabar gostando.

Desviou estes pensamentos rapidamente, não queria ter mais preocupações do que já tinha em sua cabeça, então assim que terminaram de jantar e arrumar a cozinha, Jensen encaminhou Jared para o seu quarto.

Naquela noite o amou de forma doce e carinhosa. E Jared não reclamou. Aproveitou cada carinho, cada toque daquelas mãos calejadas em sua pele quente. Se deliciou naqueles lábios que eram uma tentação, e no toque da língua quente e molhada de Jensen pelo seu corpo. Se entregou de corpo e alma ao prazer que só o corpo de Jensen o proporcionava, o levando a beira da loucura, e o fazendo gemer seu nome, por puro prazer. Depois de saciados, Jared ainda permaneceu algum tempo ali, até Jensen adormecer, então voltou para o seu quarto, já que aquela cama era pequena demais para que os dois pudessem dormir sem acordar com o corpo todo dolorido. E Jared sabia que no dia seguinte teriam trabalho a fazer.

No sábado pela manhã, Jensen foi até a cidade vizinha, para se reunir com outros padres e tratar assuntos da Igreja. Jared ficou sozinho, e aproveitou para limpar a Igreja, já que no domingo haveria missa.

Logo madre Genevieve apareceu e lhe fez companhia. O ajudou com a faxina, tirando o pó dos objetos e estatuetas, enquanto Jared esfregava o chão.

- Jared, eu percebi que você e o padre Jensen são muito ligados.

- Ele é um grande amigo. Eu devo minha vida a ele, afinal foi quem me salvou, e me deu uma segunda chance.

- É muito bonita a amizade de vocês. Mas eu pensei... Bom, você nunca sai daqui, não é? Você nunca pensou em ir a outros lugares? Eu digo, sem ser a Vila, e sem o padre Jensen?

- Eu sou um condenado, Madre. Não posso sair sozinho por aí.

- Mas comigo você pode. Se você quiser, eu gostaria de levá-lo ao outro lado da cidade.

- Obrigado, mas... eu não sou aceito por lá. As pessoas me olham como se eu fosse uma aberração, ou algo assim. Eu não quero voltar lá. Eu sei que você deve ter se impressionado com a Vila, afinal não é um lugar bonito de se estar, mas é lá que eu encontrei as melhores pessoas que já conheci. Lá eu fui aceito da maneira que eu sou, e é lá, junto daquelas pessoas que eu me sinto bem.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Me desculpe!

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não falou nada demais.

- Jared, posso te fazer uma outra pergunta? Pessoal?

- Claro.

- Você nunca pensou em se casar? Nunca teve uma mulher?

- Eu não... Eu... eu sempre fui visto como alguém amaldiçoado. As pessoas sempre se mantinham a distância de mim. E acho que nenhum pai ia querer ver uma filha se casando comigo. – Jared tentou forçar um sorriso, envergonhado.

- Oh, é uma pena. Você é um homem incrível. As pessoas mudariam de opinião se te conhecessem realmente.

- Pode ser. Mas agora não adianta lamentar. O meu destino está traçado, e o pouco tempo que eu tenho, vou continuar dedicando as pessoas que precisam de mim.

- Você nunca pensou em fugir?

- O que? - Jared perguntou espantado.

- Talvez esta seja uma solução.

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Jared, você sabe que depois deste tempo, provavelmente sua vida não será poupada. - Genevieve falava com cuidado, seu ar era de preocupação.

- Eu sei.

- E você não tem medo?

- Eu me sinto feliz, e em paz agora, não quero me preocupar com isso. Quando chegar a minha hora, pelo menos a minha vida var ter valido a pena.

- Mas Jared... – Genevieve não se conformava – Se você fugir daqui, talvez tenha uma chance. Você pode viver longe, em algum vilarejo, eu já ouvi falar de alguns lugares onde os renegados vivem escondidos. Você pode conhecer uma mulher, constituir família, viver uma vida plena e feliz.

- Eu sou feliz aqui, Madre. Eu sou feliz, como eu nunca fui antes!

Neste momento Jensen entrou, vendo Jared sentado ao lado de Genevieve no banco da Igreja. Os dois pareceram um tanto assustados com a sua chegada.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?- Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Não senhor, padre. Nós só estávamos conversando sobre a condição de prisioneiro do Jared. Eu já estou de saída, amanhã estarei aqui para assistir a sua missa.

- Ok, seja bem vinda, madre. Até amanhã.

Jared permanecia em silêncio, parecia estar com a cabeça longe dali.

- Algum problema, Jared?

- O que? – Jared se assustou, distraído. – Ah, não. Nenhum problema.

- Você sente algum interesse por ela?

- O que?

- Pela Madre Genevieve.

- Interesse? Que tipo de interesse?

- Sei lá, sexual, por exemplo.

- Jensen, ela é uma freira! - Jared falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu não sei se você já percebeu Jared, mas... eu sou um padre! E isso nunca fez você hesitar.

- Ok, mas... eu amo você Jensen.

- Eu sei que você me ama, mas ela é uma mulher bonita, tem seus encantos. E você pode acabar ficando... curioso.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim? – Jared perguntou, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Claro que não, Jared! Que absurdo! – Jensen tentou disfarçar. – Agora vamos para casa, temos que consertar o telhado antes que comece a chover.

- Claro. – Jared falou, se segurando para não rir.

Jared subiu no telhado, e Jensen ficou em baixo, lhe passando as telhas e gritando ordens. Estava um tanto irritado e ranzinza demais para o seu gosto, mas Jared pensou em algo que o acalmaria naquela tarde de domingo, mas claro, antes precisava consertar o telhado.

Assim que Jared terminou e desceu do telhado, abraçou Jensen e o beijou, não dando chance para que este desse mais ordens.

- O que deu em você, Jared? – Jensen perguntou assustado quando pararam o beijo.

- Fiquei com saudade dos seus beijos, hoje você só ralhou comigo, até agora. - Jared falou com um ar infantil.

- Mesmo? Me desculpe.

Jared deu risadas.

- Eu acho que conheço um lugar perfeito pra deixar você bem calminho, Jensen.

- Calminho? Calminho por que? Eu nem estou nervoso!

- Você está um porre hoje!

- Não, eu não estou! – Jensen falou fazendo bico.

- Vamos sair um pouco, Jensen? Faz tempo que nós não saímos desta casa, ou da Igreja, ou da Vila.

- Mas Jared, nós...

- É um lugar seguro, Jensen. Eu prometo! - Jared estava novamente com aquele olhar que Jensen não conseguia resistir.

- Ok, eu vou fazer a sua vontade desta vez. Mas só desta vez!

Jared sorriu abertamente, dando um selinho nos lábios de Jensen e pegando uma sacola para irem.

Caminharam mais de uma hora, em grande parte pelo meio da floresta, correndo entre as árvores. Foram brincando, se escondendo um do outro, ou derrubando no chão, rolando pelo capim. A tarde estava ensolarada, e quando chegaram ao local, Jensen ficou maravilhado.

Era um grande lago, de água cristalina, com muitas pedras, e uma pequena cachoeira que despencava em um dos lados, deixando a água espumosa. Assim que chegou, Jared começou a tirar suas roupas e pulou completamente nu dentro do lago. Jensen ficou apenas observando, pasmo.

- O que você está fazendo, Jared? Está ficando louco?

- Vem comigo, Jensen. A água está deliciosa. Vem?

- Não, eu não posso. Jared, saia da água, vamos! Por favor?

- Jensen – Jared se aproximou da margem. – Entra na água comigo, não há nada de errado nisso, Jen. É só água... pura e cristalina.

- Não, eu não quero, Jared. Vou ficar esperando por você aqui. – Jensen falou se sentando em uma pedra.

Jared parou de insistir e nadou até a cachoeira, então subiu em uma pedra, e se aproximou até chegar debaixo da queda d'água. Deixou a água fria cair sobre a sua cabeça e suas costas, massageando seus músculos e o deixando completamente relaxado.

Jensen observava atento cada movimento de Jared. A forma como nadava, como se movia graciosamente na água, e agora, o observava nu sobre aquela pedra, com a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo, e aquela era a imagem mais linda e perfeita que Jensen já teve daquele corpo escultural.

Pela primeira vez, ficou tentado a entrar na água, e estava perdido em seus devaneios quando Jared apareceu na sua frente.

- Tem certeza que você não quer entrar? – Jared perguntou usando seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

- Eu... eu vou entrar só um pouquinho, Jared. Só um pouquinho!

- Ok, um pouquinho já está ótimo pra mim. – Jared deu seu melhor sorriso, todo covinhas, deixando Jensen ainda mais atordoado.

Jared ajudou Jensen a se livrar de suas roupas, e pegou sua mão, o levando para dentro d'água.

- Está fria! – Jensen reclamou.

- Não, você logo acostuma.

- Jared, eu... eu não sei nadar. Acho que até aqui já é suficiente. – Jensen falou um tanto assustado.

- Confia em mim Jensen, eu não vou deixar você afundar. Vamos até a cachoeira, quero que você sinta o mesmo que eu senti.

Jared continuou entrando, com Jensen apoiado em seu ombro.

- Vamos lá Jen, é só movimentar as pernas e os braços, e deixar eu conduzir você. – Jared foi levando Jensen até o outro lado, e logo já estavam sobre a pedra em que Jared estivera antes.

Jensen seguiu atrás de Jared, ficando de pé sobre ela, e entrando em baixo da água. Sentiu um arrepio de frio percorrer seu corpo, mas a sensação da água caindo sobre ele, compensava qualquer coisa. Era simplesmente incrível, Jensen se sentiu relaxado e livre como nunca tinha se sentido antes.

- Não é maravilhoso? – Jared perguntou rindo.

- É incrível Jared! Incrível! – Jensen teve que falar alto devido o barulho da cachoeira.

Ficaram algum tempo ali, apenas curtindo as sensações, então Jared puxou Jensen para um beijo. Logo desceram da pedra, se afastando um pouco da cachoeira, e Jensen puxou Jared para perto, colando seus corpos. Jared passeava com as mãos pelo corpo de Jensen, enquanto o beijava e mordia de leve seu pescoço.

Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados de Jared, admirando o quanto era ainda mais bonito e sexy assim, então deslizou as mãos pelo seu peito, acariciando seus mamilos que já estavam arrepiados devido a água fria.

Ambos já estavam excitados, e esfregavam seus corpos no mesmo ritmo, deixando o barulho da água abafar seus gemidos de prazer. O beijo era desesperado, urgente, e Jensen já não aguentando mais tanta excitação, virou Jared de costas, o inclinando sobre a pedra mais próxima.

Encheu seus dedos com a própria saliva, e introduziu um deles em Jared, o preparando. Logo introduziu mais um dedo, os movimentando, abrindo o caminho para algo ainda maior.

Jensen tinha urgência, assim como Jared, então logo tirou seus dedos, os substituindo pelo seu membro rijo. Jensen entrou de uma só vez, fazendo Jared gritar pela dor. Ao mesmo tempo que doía, ser possuído desta forma selvagem o excitava muito, e logo a dor foi substituída pelo prazer, cada vez que Jensen entrava mais e mais forte.

Jensen levou sua mão até o membro de Jared, que pulsava, pedindo por atenção, e passou a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, levando Jared a beira da loucura. Jensen mal podia se conter, com a visão de Jared assim vulnerável, completamente entregue a ele, e apesar do barulho da água, podia ouvir seus gemidos, que eram como música para seus ouvidos.

Jared praticamente gritava cada vez que Jensen entrava com força, e seu pênis tocava aquele ponto em especial, e Jensen mal podia se controlar, sentindo-se dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, que o fazia praticamente delirar de prazer. Logo não aguentou mais e gozou dentro de Jared, e este gozou logo em seguida, na mão de Jensen.

Jensen retirou seu membro com cuidado, e Jared se virou de frente. Ficaram algum tempo abraçados, com a respiração ofegante, até recuperarem a sanidade. Depois disso se lavaram na água cristalina, então se secaram com as toalhas que Jared trouxe na sacola, se vestiram e voltaram para casa.

Já estava escurecendo, mas o caminho pela floresta foi tranquilo. Antes de chegarem na estrada, Jared o beijou mais uma vez, tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

- Então Jen, você gostou do lugar?

- Se eu gostei? É incrível, Jared! Mas como foi que você o descobriu?

- Um dia, quando eu voltava sozinho da Vila, tentei cortar caminho pela mata e acabei me perdendo. Quando eu ouvi o barulho da cachoeira não resisti e me aproximei. Então eu... acabei... sabe...

- Você se banhou?

- Sim. – Jared confessou sem graça.

- Foi aquele dia que você chegou tarde, e me disse que tinha se perdido?

- Foi. Mas eu falei a verdade. Quero dizer, só não contei sobre a cachoeira. – Jared tentou se justificar.

Jensen teve que rir. Mais uma vez Jared parecia uma criança explicando suas travessuras. Ele era adorável.

- Tudo bem Jared, foi muito bom conhecer este lugar com você. Foi uma tarde muito agradável pra mim. – Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Eu também gostei muito. Principalmente da última parte. – Jared falou e sorriu daquela maneira que fazia Jensen querer beijá-lo, de tão fofo.

- Você é uma estrada para a perdição, Jared. Mas eu pretendo seguí-la até o final...

* * *

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 10

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Na semana seguinte, durante o dia inteiro, madre Genevieve não os deixara a sós por um minuto sequer. Aparecia na casa de Jensen logo cedo, seguia junto para a Vila, sempre ajudando Jared nos seus afazeres.

Ela até se saía bem com as crianças, e também tinha muito jeito para lidar com os idosos. Era uma pessoa generosa e extremamente dedicada, Jared pode observar, mas havia algo nela que o deixava muito incomodado.

Talvez a forma que ela o olhava o tempo todo, e também o fato de estar sempre entre eles. Jared sentia falta de ficar com Jensen a sós durante o dia. O único momento em que ficavam sozinhos agora era a noite, então Jared aproveitava cada minuto da companhia de Jensen.

Conversavam muito, as vezes ficavam em silêncio, lendo algum livro, mas sempre juntos. E mais tarde, quando tinham certeza de que não seriam interrompidos, se amavam quase todas as noites antes de dormir. Isto só não acontecia quando eram vencidos pelo cansaço.

Até mesmo no sábado, quando Jensen e Jared resolveram passar o dia em casa consertando algumas coisas, Genevieve ficou acompanhando. A casa onde Jensen morava era velha e de madeira, e já estava em estado bastante precário.

O telhado já havia sido concertado, mas agora estavam trocando parte do forro que havia sido destruída pelos cupins. Enquanto Jared trocava algumas tábuas, acabou se descuidando e ao se desequilibrar na escada, acabou machucando seu ombro esquerdo.

- Desça daí Jared, vamos fazer um curativo neste ombro. – Jensen falou preocupado, ao ver que estava sangrando.

- Só mais um pouquinho, padre. Já estou quase terminando. – Jared sabia ser teimoso quando queria.

Depois de terminado, Jared desceu e tirou a camisa, para ver o ferimento. Só então Jensen percebeu que havia uma farpa de madeira em seu ombro, que precisava ser retirada.

- Eu sinto muito Jared, mas isto vai doer. – Jensen falou enquanto pegava álcool, uma pinça, e material para fazer um curativo.

- Deixa que eu faço isso, padre. – Genevieve tomou os utensílios das mãos de Jensen – Mulheres tem as mãos mais delicadas.

Jensen nada falou, apenas ficou observando, sentado na cadeira ao lado. Genevieve fez tudo com um imenso cuidado, mas Jensen não pode deixar de perceber a adoração com que ela olhava para Jared. Tudo bem que a visão de Jared sem camisa era algo um tanto impossível de ser ignorado, mas o que mais incomodava Jensen era a forma como ela o tocava e apalpava demais para fazer um simples curativo.

Jensen não queria nem admitir para si mesmo, mas isto o irritava profundamente. Quem sabe Jared pudesse acabar gostando de ser tocado por mãos frágeis e delicadas. Tentou desviar rapidamente estes pensamentos da cabeça, afinal tinha que admitir que Genevieve era uma excelente pessoa. Agora que tinha adquirido prática, os estava ajudando e muito com o povo da Vila. Era muito dedicada e prestativa, e também tinha um bom coração.

A madre terminou o curativo, e ao ver as marcas nas costas de Jared, passou os dedos de leve por elas, e Jensen viu a pele do moreno se arrepiar ao toque.

- Vejo que você já foi bastante machucado. – Genevieve comentou com tristeza.

- Vista-se Jared, nós ainda temos trabalho para terminar. – Jensen disse de uma forma um tanto ríspida demais.

Jared vestiu rapidamente a camisa e se levantou, voltando aos seus afazeres.

- Acho que eu já vou indo, não quero atrapalhar vocês. – Genevieve falou e foi embora, finalmente os deixando a sós.

Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Jared se sentia culpado por ter permitido que a madre lhe fizesse o curativo, irritando Jensen, e Jensen por sua vez se sentia mal por ter sido grosseiro.

Logo que terminaram o trabalho, foram lavar as mãos, e Jared não conseguiu mais ficar em silêncio, como sempre, tinha necessidade de falar o que sentia.

- Você... ainda está zangado comigo, Jensen? – Jared perguntou baixinho, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Jensen sorriu com tristeza.

- Eu não estou zangado, Jared. Eu me sinto muito mal por ter sido tolo, e não conseguir controlar o meu ímpeto de querer aquela mulher longe de você.

Jared sorriu satisfeito.

- Eu não fiquei com ciúmes, eu só... – Jensen tentou explicar.

- Eu sei que não. – Jared o interrompeu e o beijou apaixonadamente. – Você é muito fofo, Jensen!

Jared retirou a camisa que Jensen vestia, e desceu beijando suavemente o seu peito e seu abdômen, fazendo a pele de Jensen se arrepiar. Então se ajoelhou a sua frente, e abaixou sua calça, passando as mãos pelas coxas musculosas, e tomando o membro semi duro de Jensen em sua mão.

Olhou em seus olhos, como que pedindo consentimento, e como Jensen não se manifestou, apenas ficou o observando curioso e com a respiração ofegante, Jared passou a língua suavemente pela extensão do seu membro, que em pouco tempo já estava completamente duro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o tomava em sua boca, como que experimentando, Jared observava cada expressão de Jensen, que soltou um gemido abafado quando Jared o abocanhou por completo. Quando os movimentos do moreno com a língua e com a boca se tornaram mais seguros, Jensen não resistiu e o agarrou pelos cabelos, ajudando com os movimentos.

Jensen já havia perdido a sanidade e gemia descontroladamente, e Jared estava gostando e muito de poder lhe dar este prazer. Não demorou para que Jensen se derramasse em sua boca, e Jared continuou sugando até não sobrar nenhum vestígio do seu sêmen.

Depois de terminar, Jared se colocou de pé, e beijou Jensen com paixão, compartilhando o seu gosto. Se abraçaram e Jensen deixou-se apoiar no corpo forte de Jared, já que suas pernas mal o podiam sustentar agora. Jared o abraçou e sorriu. Amava aquele homem com todas suas forças, e vê-lo assim, tão entregue e satisfeito era algo que o fazia se sentir completo e feliz.

Na sexta feira seguinte, Jensen teve que se ausentar durante o dia inteiro, devido a compromissos da Igreja. Jared permaneceu em casa, reformando alguns móveis da igreja, que estavam desgastados pelo uso. Genevieve não o deixou sozinho por um minuto sequer, sempre se oferecendo para ajudar, mesmo quando Jared não precisava de ajuda. Preparou seu almoço, lanche no meio da tarde, e fez todo o possível para lhe agradar. Jared tentava não dar muita atenção, pois tinha medo de acabar magoando Jensen.

No final da tarde, Jared já havia terminado seu trabalho e voltou para casa para se limpar, e quando entrou em seu quarto teve uma visão que o pegou completamente de surpresa.

Madre Genevieve estava ali, diante de sua cama, completamente nua. Assim que a viu, Jared fez menção de fechar a porta e voltar para a cozinha, mas ela se postou em frente a porta, o impedindo de sair.

- Madre! – Jared tentou protestar, virando o rosto para não olhar o corpo dela.

- Você nunca esteve com uma mulher, Jared? Nunca desejou tocar, experimentar? – Genevieve falava suavemente, enquanto suas mãos roçavam pelo peito de Jared, o provocando.

- Eu não... eu não posso fazer isso. Por favor, me deixe sair? – Jared pediu com educação.

- Você não gosta disso, Jared? – Genevieve pegou as mãos dele e colocou em seus seios.- Sinta... apenas sinta como são macios.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria sair correndo dali, Jared também tinha vontade de continuar, de sentir, de tocar... Seu corpo tinha vontade própria, era difícil controlar-se. Seu membro já estava desperto e duro feito uma rocha, com uma das mãos de Genevieve o acariciando por cima da calça.

Jared fechou os olhos e deixou-se sentir, e agora já não era mais necessário que a madre segurasse suas mãos sobre os seios dela, pois ele os acariciava e apertava de leve os seus mamilos.

Genevieve puxou sua calça para baixo e o fez sentar na cama, então postou-se sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Subiu um pouco o seu corpo para encaixar-se e então desceu sobre o seu membro, fazendo Jared soltar um gemido abafado.

Genevieve era pequena e delicada, e por um momento Jared sentiu receio de machucá-la, mas a forma como ela passou a se mover sobre o seu corpo, com rapidez, leveza e precisão, fez com que qualquer pensamento que o seu cérebro pudesse processar agora, se esvaísse por completo.

Jared ajudou a controlar os movimentos, segurando-a com firmeza pelo quadril, os dois gemendo sem nenhum controle ou pudor, e não demorou muito para que Jared sentisse o corpo de Genevieve estremecer em seus braços, e para que ele se derramasse também dentro dela.

A madre permaneceu algum tempo imóvel, ofegante, agarrada ao seu pescoço, então Jared se deitou, a trazendo junto consigo. Genevieve deitou em seu peito, e nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, até que Jared acabou adormecendo.

Genevieve beijou seus lábios com carinho, então levantou e vestiu-se, saindo do quarto antes que Jensen retornasse. Mas para sua surpresa, quando estava saindo, deu de cara com ele na cozinha da casa.

- Madre? O que fazia no quarto de Jared? - Jensen perguntou num tom não muito cordial.

- Padre! É... o Jared passou mal hoje cedo, e eu só vim conferir se ele havia melhorado. - Genevieve respondeu sem conseguir encará-lo.

- E melhorou? – Jensen perguntou, mesmo não acreditando no que ela lhe disse.

- Sim, ele está dormindo agora. Até mais, padre.

Jensen esperou Genevieve sair pela porta, então abriu a porta do quarto de Jared, com o coração na mão. Jared dormia profundamente, coberto até a cintura e com as costas nuas. O cheiro de sexo ainda impregnava o ar. Jensen voltou a fechar a porta, tentando conter o nó na garganta, precisava sair dali, precisava de ar...

Saiu para a rua e caminhou sem destino, queria acreditar que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim, mas sabia que aquilo tudo era real, real demais para poder suportar. Sentia seu coração despedaçado, e continuou caminhando, quando percebeu estava em meio a mata, diante do lago onde ele e Jared se amaram.

Jensen tirou suas roupas e entrou na água. Estava fria, mas reconfortava sua alma. Não ousou ir até a cachoeira, pois tinha medo de se afogar, e não queria que a culpa recaísse sobre Jared. Apesar de magoado, ainda o amava com todas suas forças.

Sabia que Jared não era nenhum exemplo de auto controle, sabia que ele era fraco quando se tratava dos pecados da carne, e provavelmente deixou-se envolver pelos encantos daquela mulher.

Depois de conseguir se acalmar e relaxar, um dos efeitos que aquela água tinha sobre ele, Jensen se vestiu e voltou para casa, caminhando calmamente. Agora conseguia pensar com clareza, e então se deu conta de que Genevieve poderia ser a salvação de Jared.

- x -

Jared acordou uma hora depois, e só então se deu conta do que havia feito. Seu coração acelerou, em desespero. Como podia ter feito isso com Jensen? Andou pela casa e se certificou de que Jensen não estava ali, então juntou os lençóis e suas próprias roupas e os levou até o tanque para lavar. Queria tirar o cheiro daquela mulher dali, das roupas e do próprio corpo.

Não podia negar que desejou, e que sentiu prazer com ela, mas não se comparava ao que sentia quando estava com Jensen. Era a ele que amava, que desejava, era só com ele que sentia-se completo.

Depois de lavar e estender as roupas, Jared tirou mais água do poço com um balde e despejou sobre o próprio corpo nu. Esfregou-se com uma bucha e sabão, pois precisava tirar qualquer vestígio daquela mulher em seu corpo. Esfregou até sentir sua pele arder, tomada pela vermelhidão, então se secou e se vestiu, e sentou na cozinha, para esperar por Jensen.

Quando Jensen chegou, Jared já estava terminando de preparar o jantar, não disse uma palavra, apenas colocou os pratos na mesa e serviu Jensen e a si mesmo em silêncio.

Jensen começou a comer, mas Jared não tocou na comida, ficou mexendo com o garfo no prato, sem conseguir levar a comida a boca.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou, curioso para ouvir a desculpa que Jared iria inventar.

Jared não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para o prato de cabeça baixa, mas desta vez Jensen notou que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... eu não mereço você, Jensen. – Jared falou num fio de voz.

- O que?

- Eu me deitei com ela. – Jared falou chorando e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sem conseguir encarar Jensen.

- Com a madre Genevieve?

- Sim. Eu já esfreguei o meu corpo, mas não adianta, eu continuo sujo. – Jared levantou a manga da camisa, mostrando o seu braço vermelho.

- Jared. – Por um momento Jensen sentiu pena ao vê-lo tão arrasado, e ainda assim, sendo sincero.

- Eu não quis! Eu não quis, mas eu também não fui forte o suficiente para impedir. Eu sou um fraco, Jensen. Um traidor! Eu não mereço você! – Jared falava entre os soluços.

- Vá dormir agora, Jared. Outra hora nós conversaremos com calma sobre isso.

Jared tirou seu prato da mesa e obedeceu. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mas provavelmente Jensen não iria querer olhar para a sua cara por um bom tempo depois disso.

Jensen colocou a cozinha em ordem e também foi se deitar. Do seu quarto podia ouvir os soluços de Jared, que faziam seu coração apertar mais ainda. Não adiantava conversarem agora, pois no estado que Jared se encontrava, com certeza não entenderia o que Jensen pretendia que fizesse.

O final de semana foi um dos piores para ambos. Jared se sentia muito culpado e envergonhado, sem coragem de falar com Jensen. E Jensen evitava falar com Jared por se sentir traído e magoado.

Ainda assim, Jensen admirava muito o fato de Jared ter sido sincero, lhe contando a verdade. Sabia o quanto o mais novo era impulsivo, sempre agindo sem pensar, sempre seguindo seus instintos, e neste caso, seus instintos masculinos falaram mais alto que a razão.

No domingo, após a missa, Genevieve permaneceu na Igreja, precisava falar com Jared, e aproveitou o momento em que Jensen guardava seus utensílios na sacristia.

- Jared, nós precisamos conversar.

- Não, nós não temos nada pra falar, eu não quero conversar com você.

- Eu só quero te ajudar, Jared! Esqueça o que houve entre nós. Eu posso tirar você daqui, levá-lo para longe dos Inquisidores.

- Não Madre, eu não vou sair daqui! - Jared falou com convicção.

- O Jensen já sabe sobre nós?

- Eu contei, não conseguiria mentir pra ele, nunca!

- Eu sei que você o ama...

- O que?

- Você e Jensen. Chega a ser palpável o amor que um sente pelo outro. Eu juro que minha intenção não era fazer vocês brigarem, mas eu me apaixonei por você Jared, e isso é algo que eu não posso controlar.

- Você não sabe o que está falando.

- Eu sei sim! Mas Jared, mesmo que você não me queira, eu não me importo... É da sua vida que nós estamos falando, e se você permanecer aqui, sabe que a sua vida não vai ser poupada. Sua única chance é fugir, e eu posso te ajudar, posso conseguir uma carruagem e te levar para longe daqui.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, Madre! O meu lugar é ao lado do padre Jensen. Não me importa se ele nunca mais quiser olhar para a minha cara, eu vou permanecer aqui, ao lado dele.

- Mas Jared...

- Não me importa quanto tempo eu ainda tenha de vida, desde que eu possa estar perto dele. Ele é a única razão pela qual eu respiro, é por ele que eu vivo, e eu não vou embora, não adianta você insistir.

- Ela tem toda razão, Jared. – Jensen falou, os interrompendo.

- O que?

- É a sua única chance, você precisa fugir com ela.

- Você também vai? – Jared o encarava com aqueles olhos pidões.

- Eu não posso. E nós não poderíamos ficar juntos em lugar algum, Jared. Vá com Genevieve, e salve a sua vida, é tudo que lhe peço.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você.

- Você vai sim, eu não o quero mais aqui! – Jensen falou de forma ríspida.

- Então terá que me entregar aos inquisidores, porque eu não vou a lugar algum. – Jared falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e saiu, indo de volta para a casa.

- Padre, eu sinto muito, mas...

- A senhora está certa, Madre. A única chance dele é fugir para longe daqui.

- Ele o ama, e não vai a lugar algum sem você. – Genevieve falou com tristeza.

- Todos perceberão se eu me afastar da Igreja. E aí mesmo que ele não terá nenhuma chance na fuga. Só vou colocar ainda mais a sua vida em risco.

- Padre... O Jared é inocente.

- Do que você está falando, Madre?

- Fui eu quem o provocou, ele não quis nada comigo, e ainda assim eu o esperei nua em seu quarto. Eu o provoquei até o limite, padre. A culpa foi toda minha, e não dele.

- Isso não vem ao caso, agora.

- Mas eu sei que vocês não estão se falando, e imagino o quanto você deve estar magoado.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Madre. E eu ainda irei convencê-lo a fugir.

- Faça-o feliz, Jensen. Apenas isso. Eu irei embora ainda hoje. Não tenho mais o que fazer por aqui. Não me adiantaria ficar e lutar por ele, se o seu coração já tem dono. E fique tranquilo padre, o segredo de vocês está bem guardado comigo. Eu só quero que o Jared seja muito feliz, enquanto a vida permitir. Meu relatório irá inocentá-lo, mas o senhor sabe que eles enviarão outra pessoa.

Genevieve foi mesmo embora, como prometido, e Jensen e Jared continuavam sem se falarem. Trocavam apenas uma e outra palavra necessária, faziam as refeições juntos, mas sem se olharem, ou se falarem. Quando iam para a Vila, Jensen seguia alguns metros na frente de Jared, sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

Jared chorava todas as noites ao deitar-se, arrependido por ter feito Jensen sofrer, e por ter traído a sua confiança. Já não via mais saída, mas mesmo assim não sairia do lado de Jensen. Sofrendo ou não, estava decidido a permanecer ali pelo resto dos seus dias.

* * *

Continua...

Eu e o Thygoo estamos providenciando uma tenda, pra nos proteger das pedras... rsrs. (A Vicky vai ser meu escudo... Obrigada, flor!)

Beijinhos a todos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 11

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Logo pela manhã de sábado, Jared decidiu que precisava fazer algo, mesmo que Jensen não o quisesse mais, ainda assim precisava do seu perdão. Se aproximou com cautela, enquanto Jensen ensaiava a missa de domingo, e aguardou com calma até que ele terminasse tudo e guardasse seus pertences na sacristia, para então tentar uma aproximação.

- Padre? – Jared quis mostrar determinação, mas sentiu sua voz tremer assim que falou.

- Sim? – Jensen perguntou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu... eu gostaria de me confessar.

- O que? – Jensen finalmente o encarou.

- Eu quero me confessar. Será que o senhor tem um tempinho pra me ouvir?

- Em confissão?

- Sim.

Jensen suspirou, Jared era esperto, não poderia negar-lhe uma confissão.

- Vamos lá. – Jensen se dirigiu até o confessionário, e Jared o seguiu, nervoso.

- Eu lhe peço perdão pelos meus pecados, padre. Eu... eu... – Jared não conseguiu falar, e começou a chorar. Jensen também tinha os olhos marejados, e agradeceu o fato de Jared não poder ver o seu rosto agora. Aguardou até que Jared se acalmasse, então pediu que prosseguisse.

- Eu sou um fraco, padre. Eu caí em tentação e me entreguei aos pecados da carne. E com isso eu traí a confiança da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. Eu sei que isso não alivia a minha culpa, mas não foi premeditado. Eu nunca desejei ter nada com aquela mulher, mas quando ela me tentou, eu não consegui resistir. Eu não sou ingrato, padre. Eu sei que magoei a única pessoa que não poderia ser magoada. O homem que salvou a minha vida, que me acolheu, e que me salvou de uma vida medíocre e sem sentido algum. O homem que se deixou ser amado, e que me ensinou o que é o amor verdadeiro, o homem que arriscou tudo, inclusive aquilo que acreditava, e depositou toda a sua confiança em mim. E eu sei que qualquer castigo ou penitência a que eu for submetido, jamais vai limpar o meu corpo, ou livrar a minha alma deste pecado. Mas eu me arrependo, eu me arrependo muito por não ter sido forte o suficiente, por tê-lo magoado, e por não ser digno do seu amor.

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns minutos, Jared já não conseguia dizer mais nada, e esperava que Jensen lhe dissesse alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse para mandá-lo embora dali.

- Padre?

- Eu te perdôo em nome do Pai, do Filho, e do Espírito Santo.

- Amém.

Depois de mais algum tempo em silêncio, Jared continuou...

- Padre?

- Nós já terminamos, Jared! Você já pode sair.

- Mas não... não vai me dar nenhuma penitência?

- Ah, faça... quinhentas orações. – Foi a única coisa que Jensen conseguiu pensar rapidamente.

- Só isso? Quero dizer... só orações? – Jared estranhou.

- O que você esperava Jared? – Jensen perguntou, já sem paciência.

- Não sei, algum tipo de punição...

- E algum dia adiantou punir você por alguma coisa?

- Ah, ok. Me desculpe, padre. – Jared baixou a cabeça, feito uma criança ao ser repreendida.

- E Jared? - A voz de Jensen era mais suave agora.

- Hmm?

- Eu perdôo você.

Jared não conseguiu dizer nada, sentiu seu coração disparar, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Jared, você ainda está aí? – Jensen saiu do seu lado do confessionário e foi até o outro onde Jared estava, preocupado.

- Mesmo? – Jared o encarava com aqueles olhos pidões, cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu não sei por que, mas... é impossível ficar zangado com você, Jared. Agora pare de me olhar como se fosse um filhotinho que caiu da mudança!

- Ah, me desculpe! – Jared tentou secar as lágrimas rapidamente, e Jensen teve que rir... Jared era simplesmente adorável.

- Jensen, eu...

- Vamos voltar para casa, Jared. Aqui não é um bom lugar.

- Ok, vamos. – Jared trancou a Igreja e seguiu Jensen até sua casa.

Jensen entrou até a cozinha, e Jared parou encostado na parede. Tinha um milhão de coisas que queria dizer, e estava com uma vontade enorme de abraçar Jensen, mas simplesmente ficou ali parado, sem coragem de se aproximar, com medo de ser rejeitado novamente. Jensen o tinha perdoado, mas não tinha falado nada sobre voltarem a se amar, ou fazer o que faziam antes.

Jensen se encostou na mesa e ficou observando Jared ali parado, com o olhar perdido. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de pegá-lo no colo, claro, se isso fosse possível. Jared era muito sentimental, e extremamente carente, e Jensen tinha vontade de protegê-lo do mundo, da vida, e das pessoas que poderiam machucá-lo.

- Vai ficar aí parado? – Jensen finalmente falou, tirando Jared dos seus devaneios.

- Como?

- O que há com você, Jared? Pensei que fosse ficar feliz.

- Eu estou feliz. Eu estou... eu só... Só não sei se... – Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase, já estava com lágrimas nos olhos novamente.

Jensen se aproximou, tocando suavemente em seu rosto, e secou suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, carinhosamente. Depois disso, passou os dedos pelos lábios do moreno, que fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque.

Jensen aproximou seus lábios, e iniciou um beijo lento, suave, que Jared correspondeu com receio, não acreditando que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. O mais velho percebeu sua insegurança, então o abraçou, sem parar o beijo, que logo se tornou urgente e cheio de desejo.

Suas roupas foram arrancadas com pressa, ambos ansiavam pelo contato, tinham urgência... Quando nus, Jensen prensou Jared ainda mais contra a parede, esfregando seus corpos, sentindo o seu calor e o seu cheiro. Jared tinha um cheiro bom, e Jensen sabia que ele vivia banhando-se as escondidas, mas não podia reclamar, jamais poderia admitir isto para alguém, mas ele mesmo também cometia o mesmo pecado.

Jensen desceu beijando o pescoço e o peito do mais novo, não conseguia resistir ao calor e ao gosto de sua pele. Jared gemia baixinho a cada nova investida dos lábios de Jensen em seu corpo, se deliciando com os toques suaves de sua língua, e com suas mãos fortes e calejadas o agarrando pela cintura.

Jensen conduziu Jared até a mesa da cozinha, o fazendo deitar-se sobre ela, e dobrando seus joelhos, para ter melhor acesso entre as suas pernas. Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu os lábios, esperando pelo que vinha.

Jensen se posicionou entre as suas pernas, e se inclinou mais uma vez sobre o seu corpo, beijando seus lábios com paixão. Levou sua mão até o membro duro de Jared, e passou a massageá-lo de uma forma torturante, fazendo Jared querer implorar por mais.

Logo Jensen puxou o corpo do mais novo mais para a beirada da mesa, e posicionou seu membro umedecido pelo pré gozo, entrando quase de uma só vez no corpo quente e apertado de Jared, que abafou um gemido alto de dor.

Jensen continuou entrando até sentir-se por inteiro dentro do seu amado. Não tinham tempo para carinho agora, era urgente, precisava possuí-lo, precisava sentir-se dentro dele por completo.

Assim que diminuiu a dor inicial, Jared envolveu suas pernas nas costas de Jensen, que passou a se mover com rapidez e precisão, fazendo Jared sentir espasmos de prazer. A cada nova investida, Jared apertava com mais força os braços de Jensen, deixando marcas, fazendo Jensen enlouquecer ainda mais vendo sua expressão de puro prazer.

Jared sentia que ia gozar a qualquer minuto, afinal sentir Jensen assim, completamente seu, e ser possuído desta forma selvagem, fazia sua excitação aumentar ainda mais. Jensen era o seu céu... o seu paraíso, e Jared pensou que poderia morrer em seus braços agora, que morreria feliz.

O orgasmo os atingiu como uma explosão, Jensen sentiu seu corpo estremecer e seus joelhos amolecerem, quase não o sustentando de pé. E Jared jogou sua cabeça para trás, e mordeu os nós dos próprios dedos, abafando um grito de puro êxtase.

Jensen o puxou para sentar-se e se abraçaram, permanecendo assim por um longo tempo, sem querer se separar um do outro. Momentos como este faziam Jared pensar que sua vida tinha valido a pena, pois cada minuto ao lado do seu amor era único, e parecia uma eternidade.

Jensen tocou o rosto do mais novo com ternura, e o beijou apaixonadamente. Nunca pensou que pudesse existir um amor assim, o que sentia por Jared o fazia sentir-se uma criança descobrindo o mundo.

Os dias seguintes foram de pura felicidade para os dois. Parecia que nada no mundo iria separá-los. Mantinham sigilo e discrição durante o dia, mas a noite era só deles. Se amavam todas as noites como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

Na tarde de quinta, Jensen solicitou uma carruagem para ir até a cidade comprar mantimentos, e insistiu para que Jared o acompanhasse, assim o passeio se tornaria muito mais agradável.

Enquanto Jensen foi a feira, escolher frutas e legumes, pediu que Jared permanecesse na carruagem, a fim de evitar olhares acusadores sobre ele. O povo da cidade ainda era extremamente preconceituoso, e para a maioria Jared ainda era visto como um homem amaldiçoado.

Jared ficou sentado, observando a movimentação das pessoas na rua. Usava um casaco pesado, e também um gorro, assim não seria reconhecido tão facilmente.

Há pouco mais de cinquenta metros de onde estava, um garoto, uma criança ainda, caiu no meio da rua. As pessoas passavam por ele e desviavam o olhar, ninguém parou para ajudar ou para verificar o que havia acontecido. Jared ficou indignado diante de tanta frieza das pessoas, então se voltou para o cocheiro, que estava afagando um dos cavalos...

- O senhor não vai fazer nada? Não vai ajudá-lo?

- Eu? Ajudar? – O homem se espantou – Ele deve ser só um mendigo!

- E que diferença isso faz? – Jared não conseguia entender.

- Você tem muito o que aprender, garoto! – O homem zombou.

Jared olhou ao redor, na esperança de ver Jensen, mas como este estava demorando, desobedeceu suas ordens de permanecer na carruagem, e foi ver o garoto caído na rua.

Quando se aproximou, viu que o garoto estava deitado de bruços, então Jared o virou, vendo que sangrava pelo nariz.

- Ei, você pode me ouvir? – Jared tentou despertá-lo, e quando tocou seu pescoço para ver a pulsação, percebeu que estava sem vida.

Num impulso, Jared ainda ergueu a cabeça do garoto, apoiando em seu braço, e não pode conter as lágrimas. O menino não deveria ter mais de doze anos.

Jared chorava baixinho, inconformado, e quando se deu conta e olhou ao redor, uma multidão se aglomerava em torno deles.

Jared sentiu o pânico tomar conta si, então muito devagar, depositou novamente o corpo sem vida do garoto no chão, e tentou levantar-se para sair dali.

Mas já era tarde, assim que tentou se levantar, o empurraram de volta, bruscamente, o fazendo cair no chão. Jared caiu desajeitadamente, e acabou batendo a cabeça em uma pedra, sentindo o sangue escorrer por sua face.

Começou a sentir-se sufocado pelas pessoas a sua volta, e tentou manter a calma, ouvindo os insultos que as pessoas lhe proferiam. Estavam culpando-o pela morte do garoto, Jared não quis acreditar. Ele fora o único a correr para prestar socorro, mesmo inutilmente, e agora recebia a culpa, sem ter feito coisa alguma.

As pessoas o apontavam e acusavam como se fosse um criminoso, podia ouvir todo tipo de xingamento e humilhações, mas agora sua mente vagava até Jensen, no quanto ficaria zangado por não ter obedecido as suas ordens e permanecido na carruagem.

Jared se encolheu no chão e começou a chorar, rezando para que este pesadelo acabasse logo. Sentiu algo atingir suas costas, e percebeu que era uma pedra, em seguida recebeu chutes e pancadas.

Não conseguia entender o que estava se passando, e tudo o que pode fazer era se encolher mais ainda, protegendo seu rosto e sua cabeça dos pontapés. A dor física era suportável comparada ao que sentia por dentro. Teve medo de morrer ali, sem poder se desculpar com Jensen, sem poder ver o seu rosto mais uma vez.

Jared ouviu um grito, e reconheceu a voz.

- Parem! Vocês estão loucos! – Jensen gritava enfurecido, empurrando as pessoas para conseguir chegar até Jared.

- Saiam daqui! Voltem para suas casas! – A voz de Jensen estava carregada de mágoa.

Quando conseguiu se aproximar, chamou o cocheiro para ajudá-lo a levar Jared até a carruagem, pois este mal podia andar. Tinha sangue em suas roupas e em seu rosto. Jared não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas se deixou ser conduzido para longe dali.

Na carruagem, Jensen apoiou Jared em seus braços, e ficaram calados, Jensen apenas acariciou seus cabelos, e tentou mantê-lo confortável, em casa cuidaria de seus ferimentos.

Quando chegaram em casa, Jensen dispensou o cocheiro, depois de levarem Jared até a sua cama. Jensen retirou suas roupas com cuidado, pois não sabia a extensão dos ferimentos.

Jared não tinha falado uma palavra sequer, o que estava deixando Jensen ainda mais preocupado. Felizmente Jensen chegara a tempo, e Jared tinha apenas alguns arranhões e hematomas pelo corpo. A batida com a cabeça também havia sido superficial, e Jensen agradeceu a Deus por isso.

- Jared, como você está? Está sentindo muita dor? – Jensen perguntou enquanto limpava e passava unguento em seus ferimentos.

- Jared, fale comigo, por favor? – Jensen secou suas lágrimas, tocando seu rosto com carinho.

- Ele morreu, Jensen! Eu tentei ajudar, mas... Ele já estava morto. – Jared falou com tanta tristeza que Jensen sentiu vontade de pegá-lo no colo.

- Não tinha mais o que fazer, Jared. Você não pode se culpar. – Jensen tentou confortá-lo.

- Você... me perdoa? – Jared finalmente o encarou.

- Perdoar você pelo que?

- Eu desobedeci as suas ordens novamente. E por isso toda aquela confusão. E foi tudo em vão, Jensen... Tudo em vão!

- Eu não posso culpá-lo por ter um bom coração, Jared. Por ser o único em meio a uma multidão a se importar com um garoto humilde caído no meio da rua. Eu me orgulho muito de você Jared, eu me orgulho muito!

- Mesmo? – Jared sorriu miudamente.

- Você tem alguma dúvida disso?

- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar bravo comigo.

- Desde quando você obedeceu a alguma ordem minha, afinal? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu te amo, Jensen!

- Eu também amo você, Jared! Agora durma um pouco, você vai se sentir melhor quando acordar.

- Jensen?

- Hmm?

- Você ouviu do que as pessoas me acusaram?

- Não dê ouvidos a elas, Jared. Vamos esquecer isso, sim?

- Eu tenho uma sensação de que... Uma sensação ruim. Você acha que eles virão me buscar? Me prender novamente?

- O que? Não... Claro que não! – Jensen tentou disfarçar, mas no fundo isso era o que mais temia no momento.

- Jensen?

- Diga. – Jensen sorriu forçadamente, sua vontade era de chorar em desespero.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu quero que você saiba que... eu fui muito feliz aqui, com você. E que eu sou muito grato por tudo o que você fez por mim.

- Não fale desta maneira, Jared!

- Conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Eles podem até nos separar, Jensen. Mas a minha alma vai estar sempre com você.

- E a minha com você, Jared! Você também foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. E eu faria tudo de novo se o tempo voltasse atrás. Eu não me arrependo de nada, Jared. Porque um amor como o nosso não pode ser pecado, não pode ser um erro.

- Não, não pode. E eu vou esperar você...

- O que?

- No céu... ou no inferno. Eu vou esperar por você. Mas você pode demorar o tempo que quiser, não tenha pressa. – Jared falou brincando.

- Isso não tem graça, Jared! – Jensen o repreendeu, emburrado.

- Eu estou falando sério, Jensen. Eu vou esperar por você. – Jared ainda resmungou baixinho, antes de adormecer.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo a review:**

**dandi-winchester:** Desculpe, amore! Não era nossa intenção deixar você com raiva, mas tudo faz parte da história, não se desespere ainda! rsrs. Beijokas, e obrigada por continuar lendo, mesmo querendo nos apedrejar *se esconde*.


	12. Chapter 12

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 12

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Quando Jared despertou, ainda era madrugada, e sentiu falta da presença de Jensen ao seu lado. Levantou, sentindo o corpo ainda dolorido, e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou Jensen sentado em uma cadeira, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- O que houve, Jen? Algum problema?

- Nada não, só estou sem sono mesmo. Pode voltar para a cama Jared. Eu estou bem.

- Pensei que talvez você quisesse companhia. – Jared sorriu, todo covinhas, e sentou em seu colo.

- E eu pensei que você estivesse sentindo dor. - Jensen também sorriu e o abraçou.

- Só um pouquinho. Mas eu posso aguentar.

- Mesmo?

- Uhum. – Jared encarou aqueles olhos verdes, chegando mais perto, e então o beijou, sentindo a maciez e o sabor daqueles lábios que tanto amava.

As mãos fortes de Jensen puxaram sua túnica para cima, desta vez com delicadeza, pois o mais velho tinha medo de machucá-lo ainda mais, e a lançou ao chão. Jared deu o mesmo destino a túnica que Jensen vestia para dormir, e voltou a sentar em seu colo, desta vez de frente para ele.

Jensen beijou seu rosto e seu pescoço, devagar, como se Jared fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e na verdade para Jensen ele era... Jared era a pessoa por quem Jensen vivia, e por quem morreria se fosse preciso.

Passou a beijar seus ombros e seu peito, se deliciando com o seu gosto e o seu cheiro. Suas mãos faziam leves carinhos pelas costas, pela cintura e pelas nádegas de Jared. E o mais novo retribuiu cada gesto, cada carinho, sem a menor pressa, pois tudo que precisavam agora era sentir um ao outro, como se fosse a última vez.

Jared queria guardar a lembrança de cada fio de cabelo, cada centímetro da pele de Jensen, cada som emitido por sua boca, cada beijo molhado e carregado de desejo e luxúria. Em seus braços, Jared se sentia amado como nunca fora antes, Jensen deixava seu amor transparecer em cada carinho, cada gesto, cada olhar.

Jensen encheu seus dedos com saliva, e escorregou um deles, penetrando em seu amado, que arqueou as costas sentindo a intromissão. Jensen fazia tudo de uma forma especial, com extremo carinho e cuidado, fazendo Jared apenas sentir prazer, mesmo sentindo uma vontade insana de debruçá-lo sobre aquela mesa e fodê-lo até não poder mais.

Queria que a noite fosse perfeita, e Jared já estava machucado demais para sentir dor, apesar de não reclamar quando Jensen posicionou seu membro ereto em sua entrada e forçou a passagem.

Jared apenas apertou ainda mais a carne de suas costas, praticamente cravando suas unhas nela, e abafou um grito, mas logo passou a movimentar seu corpo para cima e para baixo, sem largar a boca de Jensen, colada a sua num beijo apaixonado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que seus corpos se fundiam, suas línguas se tocavam e brincavam na boca um do outro. Jared sugava e mordia a língua de Jensen como se quisesse um pedaço para si, e Jensen retribuía, mordendo seu lábio e sentindo seu gosto, abafando seus gemidos de prazer.

Ambos moviam-se num só ritmo, sentindo tanto prazer que suas mentes já não tinham mais um resquício de sanidade sequer. Quando o orgasmo chegou, seus corpos estremeceram, mas não se soltaram por um longo tempo, apenas permaneceram abraçados, querendo prolongar o momento.

Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, voltaram a se beijar, então se limparam e foram até a cama de Jensen, onde dormiram abraçados até o dia amanhecer.

Jared acordou com o sol brilhando na janela, e Jensen já não estava mais ao seu lado.

Fez sua higiene matinal, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha. O café estava na mesa, mas Jensen parecia impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno cômodo.

- Hey, bom dia! – Jared disse carinhosamente e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Bom dia! – Jensen forçou um sorriso.

- O que está te preocupando tanto?

- Nada, eu só... Nada! Tome o seu café.

- Você não vai comer? – Jared perguntou, enquanto se servia de um pedaço de pão.

- Não, eu estou sem fome.

- Bom, então eu vou comer, porque não sei quando vai ser minha próxima refeição. Ou se ainda terei alguma. – Jared falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Isso não tem graça, Jared! - Jensen o repreendeu, estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu sei que não. Mas não vai adiantar nada eu chorar ou me desesperar, não é? Sente-se, Jensen. Coma comigo.

- Como você pode estar tão tranquilo?

- Eu não estou. Só estou conformado.

- Não... Não! Nós ainda podemos...

- Não Jensen! Não há nada que possa ser feito. Você já fez demais por mim. Você me fez feliz, não estrague o nosso último momento juntos, por favor?

- Jared... – Jensen não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. – Você ainda pode fugir. Eu... eu deveria ter fugido com você aquela vez, eu devia ter...

- Jensen, pare com isso! Você me salvou por diversas vezes. Você me deu abrigo, me deu amor, carinho... Muito mais do que eu tive a minha vida inteira! Eu fui muito, muito feliz aqui com você. E isso basta. É muito mais do que eu poderia querer ou esperar. Eu amo você, Jensen! E eu nunca vou me esquecer de tudo o que você fez por mim.

- Mas Jared eu... eu não posso...

- Jensen, só prometa pra mim que você vai ser forte. Que você vai continuar com sua luta. O povo precisa de você Jensen! Nunca se esqueça disso... Por mim, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu não sei se consigo.

- Você consegue, eu sei que consegue!

- Como você pode ser tão confiante?

- Foi você quem me ensinou isso, lembra? – Jared sorriu. – Jen, o que aconteceu esta noite, a forma como você me amou... É tudo que eu quero levar de lembranças. Não sofra por minha causa, Jen. Eu posso enfrentar o que estiver por vir. Você me deu forças pra isso. É o seu amor que me mantém vivo, Jensen!

- Eu amo você, Jared! Eu amo muito! – Jensen segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, secando suas lágrimas.

- Eu também, Jensen! Eu também! – Seus lábios se tocaram num beijo suave, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviram alguém bater na porta.

- Não! – Jensen falou desesperado. – Não Jared, eu não...

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Você precisa ser forte agora... por favor? Me prometa, Jensen?

- Jared...

- Por favor? – Jared suplicava com os olhos. – Eu preciso que você seja forte.

- Ok, eu prometo. – Jensen falou com os olhos cheios d'água, olhando para a porta.

- Então... você já pode abrir a porta agora.

Jensen se aproximou e o abraçou mais uma vez, um abraço apertado e cheio de amor, enquanto as batidas na porta se tornavam cada vez mais fortes.

O padre abriu, e por ela entraram três homens, e um deles se dirigiu para falar com Jensen.

- Padre, nós temos ordens para levar o prisioneiro. – Jensen sentiu que seu coração ia sair do peito neste momento.

- Ordens? Que ordens? E por que?

- Ele foi acusado pela morte de um garoto. Existem muitas testemunhas, e ele será detido até o julgamento.

- Santo Deus! Isso não pode ser verdade! Ele só estava ajudando! – Jensen não conseguia se conformar.

- Ordens são ordens, padre. Nós teremos que levá-lo.

- Está tudo bem Jensen. – Jared sorriu tristemente – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Não, você não vai. – Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu preciso ir. Não esqueça o que eu te falei. – Jared sorriu e se virou, deixando que os homens amarrassem suas mãos nas costas.

- Eu vou dar um jeito Jared, não vou deixar você morrer lá. Não desta forma.

- Não há o que fazer. Siga a sua vida padre, eu estarei em paz. Não perca a sua fé...

Jensen consentiu com a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

- Vá com Deus, Jared.

Jared foi levado até uma carruagem, e Jensen ficou observando até que ela sumisse de vista. Não podia aceitar, Jared não merecia isso, era tudo injusto demais...

- x -

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, a carruagem chegou ao seu destino. Jared fora jogado em uma cela fétida e úmida. Sentou-se encolhido em um canto, rezando e esperando pelo suplício que viria.

Fora abandonado ali por quase um dia inteiro, e no dia seguinte, não demorou muito para que dois homens o viessem buscar. Fora levado para uma sala de interrogatório, e sentiu o medo tomar conta, pois já tinha ouvido falar de como as coisas funcionavam por ali.

Queriam que confessasse ser aliado de Satã, e ser praticante de feitiços. Também queriam nomes, nomes de outras pessoas que também faziam parte. Jared sabia que muitos, não suportando mais a tortura, acabavam dando nomes de quaisquer pessoas inocentes, apenas para livrar-se do suplício. Mas ele não o faria, poderiam arrancar sua língua e despedaçar seu corpo, que não confessaria as barbaridades pelas quais estava sendo acusado.

E assim tudo começou. Como Jared não confessou, nem entregou ninguém, a princípio fora açoitado e espancado, então fora jogado na cela imunda novamente.

Seu corpo todo doía, tinha fome e sede, mas tentaria se manter firme. Por Jensen, pelo seu amor, e por tudo o que vivera ao lado dele, aguentaria firme o que estivesse por vir.

Jared já não sabia mais no que acreditar... Nos homens? Na justiça? Em Deus? Seus pais o haviam criado como cristão, sempre tivera muita fé, principalmente depois de conhecer Jensen, e de viver ao seu lado. Porque mesmo no meio de tanta maldade, tanta injustiça e desigualdade, Jensen mantinha sua fé em primeiro lugar.

Jensen era um guerreiro, sempre fazendo todo o possível para ajudar as pessoas, indiferente da raça ou classe social. Era um exemplo a ser seguido, o melhor ser humano que Jared já havia conhecido.

A noite estava fria, e a única coisa que fazia Jared continuar respirando eram as lembranças de Jensen. Lembranças que aqueciam seu coração, e que o faziam acreditar que algum dia poderia existir um mundo melhor. Um mundo livre de maldades, de preconceitos, onde pudessem se amar sem serem julgados, onde poderia andar livremente pelas ruas sem ser rejeitado, sem a maldição que sempre fora a sua vida. Quem sabe algum dia, em alguma outra vida, poderiam ser felizes.

Depois de dois dias, tempo suficiente para que a dor em seu corpo diminuísse, Jared fora levado novamente a interrogatório. Desta vez fora amarrado em uma cadeira, com sua mão esquerda colocada em um objeto de ferro, mais conhecido como esmagador de dedos.

Era um instrumento simples, com parafusos que eram apertados, fazendo uma barra de ferro descer vagarosamente sobre os dedos do interrogado. A cada pergunta não respondida, o parafuso era girado, prensando cada vez mais os seus dedos.

A dor era excruciante. Jared podia sentir seus ossos sendo esmagados lentamente, conforme a barra de ferro ia se fechando sobre eles. Tentou abafar seus gritos, mas isso já não era mais possível. Quando não suportava mais, acabou desmaiando pela dor, mas em seguida fora reanimado com água fria jogada sobre o seu rosto.

A tortura continuou até a barra de ferro se fechar completamente sobre os seus dedos, até que Jared já não tinha mais forças para gritar, e os ossos de sua mão estarem completamente esmagados.

Fora levado de volta para a cela, onde se sentou no chão, com as costas apoiadas na grade de ferro. Chorava baixinho, e rezava para que o seu suplício terminasse logo. Sua mão latejava, e a dor era tanta que mal podia suportar. Uma morte rápida seria uma bênção neste momento.

- x -

Desde que Jared fora levado, Jensen não conseguira comer nem dormir. Quando cochilava, tinha pesadelos com Jared sendo torturado, então se levantava e passava a rezar. Queria acreditar que um milagre aconteceria e livraria Jared do seu destino, mas mesmo querendo manter sua fé, dia após dia ela estava mais abalada.

Se existia mesmo um Deus, então por que coisas como esta aconteciam? Por que pessoas como Jared, completamente inocentes e com o coração puro, eram castigadas desta maneira? Não havia uma explicação lógica para o que estava acontecendo, e Jensen já não conseguia permanecer ali, parado, sem saber notícias de Jared. Queria estar perto, queria que Jared soubesse que estaria com ele até o final.

Chamou uma carruagem que o levou até a cidade onde Jared estava preso. Oito horas de viagem, e Jensen se sentia exausto. Ao desembarcar, se dirigiu até a Igreja local, onde provavelmente poderiam informá-lo onde Jared estava sendo mantido preso.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao local, Jensen tentou juntar todas suas forças para seguir adiante. Conversou com algumas pessoas, querendo permissão para ver Jared, mas nada conseguiu. Para sua surpresa, Jensen acabou encontrando com madre Genevieve, a última pessoa que esperava ver por ali.

- Madre!

- Padre Jensen! O que o senhor faz por aqui? - genevieve parecia surpresa.

Jensen a puxou para um local mais reservado, onde ninguém poderia ouví-los.

- Estou tentando ver o Jared, mas e o que você faz por aqui? Você o viu? Como ele está? – Jensen dizia, completamente aflito.

- Não padre, eu cheguei hoje pela manhã, fui transferida para trabalhar aqui por alguns dias, e somente agora fiquei sabendo que ele foi trazido pra cá. Eu não pensei que... – Genevieve não conseguiu se controlar e começou a chorar – Eu soube o que aconteceu, foi uma tragédia, e eu sei que ele não teve culpa.

- Há algo que você possa fazer?

- Não, não tem como tirá-lo daqui, Jensen. Na verdade eu não... Eu nem tive coragem de vê-lo. Eu tenho muito medo de...

- Eu preciso muito saber como ele está. Eu preciso dizer a ele que...

Genevieve se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, estava pálida, não parecia nada bem.

- Madre, você não me parece bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Padre, eu... – Genevieve voltou a chorar - Eu estou esperando um filho. Um filho do Jared. – Genevieve falou baixinho, olhando para o chão, sem conseguir encarar Jensen.

- Santo Deus!

- Eu... Me desculpe, padre. Eu preciso ir. – Genevieve levantou e tentou se esquivar, profundamente envergonhada.

- Espere! – Jensen a puxou pelo braço. – Você vai contar a ele, não vai?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu não posso.

- Você precisa contar.

- Não, eu não posso. Este filho foi... Ele não me quis, Jensen. Ele preferiu a você. E eu não posso jogar mais este peso nos ombros dele logo agora.

- Genevieve, nada disso importa agora, será que você não entende? Nós sabemos que a não ser que um milagre aconteça, o Jared não vai sair daqui com vida. E você não pode, num momento como este, lhe negar o direito de saber que vai ter um filho.

- Mas Jensen...

- Por favor, Madre! Ele tem o direito de saber. Por favor?

Genevieve estava com os olhos marejados, e Jensen podia ver o quanto ela estava assustada e indecisa. Mas realmente agora não era hora para pensar nela, ou em si mesmo, e muito menos de sentir ciúmes. Jared teria um filho... seu sangue iria continuar, e isto era a maior bênção que um homem poderia receber, mesmo em um momento como este.

* * *

Continua...

Semana que vem postarei o capítulo final.

Um grande abraço, e obrigada a quem está acompanhando!

* * *

**Respondendo a review:**

**Cici:** Está preocupada com o final da fic? Eu concordo que o Jared já sofreu muito, mas eram épocas difíceis, não é? Mas não desanime, apesar de todo o sofrimento, você vai gostar do final. Beijos! E obrigadinha por ler e comentar!


	13. Chapter 13

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada** – Capítulo 13

**Autores:** Mary Spn / Thygoo (Nyah)

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen (Padackles)

**Nota: **Esta fic se passa mais ou menos no século XV, na época da Inquisição e da caça as bruxas. Trata-se de pura ficção, com base em alguns acontecimentos da época, pesquisados pelo Thygoo. Os créditos pela idéia também são todos dele, que fez com que a nossa imaginação desse origem a esta fic. Mais uma parceria que deu certo, espero que curtam tanto quanto nós.

**Sinopse: **Um homem com uma vida amaldiçoada, lutando contra os desejos do próprio corpo. Um padre católico se entregando a um amor proibido, em uma época em que tal pecado era punido sem piedade. Até onde este amor iria os levar?

* * *

Quando Genevieve fora chamada para trabalhar naquele lugar, sabia que não seria fácil, mas não teve escolha. O que lhe confortava é que seriam apenas alguns dias, para substituir alguém que ficara doente. Depois da conversa com Jensen, não conseguiu parar de pensar por um minuto no que ele dissera. Mas como contar a Jared, num momento de tanto sofrimento, que ele teria um filho? Uma notícia como esta amenizaria o seu sofrimento, ou o faria sofrer ainda mais? Era uma dúvida cruel, mas teria que tomar uma decisão.

Pegou os itens da enfermaria e caminhou pelo corredor. O local era escuro e mal cheiroso. A maioria das celas estavam vazias no momento, apenas três estavam ocupadas, e dali Genevieve podia ouvir claramente os gritos vindos da sala de interrogatório. Tentou ignorar aquilo e seguir em frente, diretamente para a cela onde Jared estava preso. Parou diante da cela, segurando o nó na garganta para não chorar diante dele.

Jared estava sentado no chão frio, com as costas apoiadas na grade de ferro, vestindo apenas uma túnica. Seu rosto estava sujo, ele tremia e gemia baixinho de dor, e uma de suas mãos estava grosseiramente enfaixada, provavelmente havia sido torturado.

Jared não se deu conta de sua presença até Genevieve se encostar na grade, então ele abriu os olhos, e forçou um sorriso.

- Você também quer me arrancar um pedaço? – Jared falou com dificuldade.

- Mesmo depois de ter sido torturado, você ainda consegue fazer gracinhas? – Genevieve o repreendeu, secando as lágrimas do próprio rosto com as costas das mãos.

Genevieve enfiou a mão pela grade e lhe entregou uma caneca com água, que Jared bebeu quase de uma só vez, tamanha a sede que sentia. Deu a ele também um pedaço de pão, que Jared comeu com certa dificuldade.

- Obrigado.

- Eu queria poder trazer algo melhor, mas... Jared, deixe eu ver a sua mão.

- Não! – Jared se encolheu. – É melhor não tocar.

- Eu preciso limpar e colocar faixas limpas, Jared. Por favor?

- Por favor, não! Dói muito! – As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu vou ter cuidado, eu prometo! – Genevieve pegou sua mão com delicadeza através da grade, e retirou a faixa suja com um pouco de dificuldade. Jared gemeu, mas aguentou a dor. A madre limpou como pode, sem causar muita dor, em seguida passou unguento e voltou a colocar faixas limpas.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Fui transferida, mas será só por alguns dias.

- Você... você tem visto o padre Jensen? – Jared não resistiu e perguntou.

- Jared, tem algo que eu preciso te contar. – Genevieve falou enquanto limpava o seu rosto com uma toalha úmida.

- O que é?

- Eu... eu não sei se é uma boa hora, mas... Eu... eu vou ter um bebê. Nós vamos ter um bebê, Jared!

Jared não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas arregalou os olhos, e num esforço descomunal se levantou, ficando de pé. Andou até o outro lado e se agarrou na cela, com a mão que não estava machucada.

Genevieve contornou a cela, ficando de frente para ele, e pode ver que ele estava chorando, agora com a cabeça encostada nas grades. Tocou seu rosto com carinho, secando as lágrimas.

Jared continuou com a cabeça encostada na grade, e levou sua mão direita até a barriga de Genevieve, a tocando com cuidado.

- Eu não vou conhecê-lo... – Jared disse com a voz carregada de dor e tristeza.

- Você vai sim!

- Você sabe que não. Eu não... – Jared não se conteve e começou a chorar, e Genevieve chorou junto, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. Quando sua barriga aparecer, eles... Meu Deus! Você precisa ir embora, o quanto antes! – Apesar de feliz com a idéia de ter um filho, Jared estava apavorado, as coisas não seriam fáceis para Genevieve, e ele nada poderia fazer para ajudar.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você precisa procurar o Jensen. Ele... ele vai te ajudar, eu tenho certeza, ele pode te ajudar a fugir.

- Ele está aqui.

- O que?

- O Jensen está lá fora, eu acabei de falar com ele. Aliás foi ele quem insistiu pra que eu te contasse sobre o bebê.

- Ele... ele está aqui? – Jared falou com a voz embargada, tamanha a emoção.

- Sim, ele não conseguiu permissão pra ver você, mas disse que vai estar o tempo todo por perto, que não vai te abandonar.

- Ele não devia fazer isso, ele... – Jared começou a chorar novamente.

- Ele ama você. E no lugar dele você faria o mesmo. Ele não aguentou ficar na igreja sem notícias suas.

- Eu sei. Mas é melhor mesmo que ele não me veja assim.

- Eu preciso ir, Jared. Tenho que cuidar dos demais prisioneiros.

- Você vai falar com ele, não vai? Sobre a fuga?

- Jared, este bebê é tudo o que eu mais quero no mundo, e eu farei todo o possível para tê-lo em paz, você pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso.

- Eu sinto muito por... Por não poder te ajudar. Mas eu estou feliz em saber que vou ter um filho, mesmo que eu não venha a conhecê-lo, eu sei que você vai ser uma ótima mãe.

- Obrigada, Jared. Eu volto mais tarde se puder. Até mais.

No dia seguinte, o suplício de Jared continuou. Fora levado novamente até a sala de interrogatório, e as mesmas perguntas foram feitas. Como ele se recusou a confessar ou entregar alguém, fora obrigado a se deitar nu em uma mesa, onde rasparam todos os pelos de seu corpo, sem o menor cuidado.

Jared nada podia fazer para se defender, apenas chorava baixinho, com medo pelo que viria a seguir.

Quando terminaram a raspagem, fora minuciosamente examinado por várias pessoas, pois queriam encontrar a marca do diabo em seu corpo. Jared tremia de frio, e sentia-se profundamente humilhado e envergonhado.

Quando finalmente desistiram de procurar, veio a pior parte. Os Inquisidores passaram a espetar seu corpo com pregos e lâminas, a procura do suposto sinal onde ele fora tocado pela besta. Acreditavam que a tal marca poderia ser invisível aos olhos, e que neste caso, o sinal seria alguma parte insensível do corpo, ou então uma parte que, se ferida, não verteria sangue.

No início as espetadas eram leves, mas depois de algumas horas sem nada encontrar, chegaram a cravar a lâmina em sua carne, e Jared teve certeza que o Inquisidor sentia prazer com isso. A dor era insuportável, Jared implorava para que tudo acabasse logo, já não podia mais aguentar.

- x -

Jensen passou a noite em claro, na hospedaria mais próxima, e ficou surpreso ao receber a visita de Genevieve logo cedo pela manhã.

- Madre? – Jensen falou assustado.

- Eu sei como tirá-lo de lá.

- O que?

- Hoje a noite os superiores não estarão lá. Eles terão uma reunião com o Bispo em outra cidade. Ficarão apenas seis homens de guarda, é a nossa chance, Jensen!

- Apenas seis homens? Mas como...

- Eu estarei lá para preparar a comida deles, então...

- Você quer envenená-los? – Jensen arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- Não! Eu preciso de algo que os faça dormir por algumas horas, o que você pensa de mim, Jensen? – Genevieve falou indignada.

- Me desculpe, é que...

- Arranje alguma coisa e me entregue até a tarde. Consiga também uma boa carruagem com cavalos resistentes, eu irei com vocês.

- Mas e o Jared? Você sabe se ele está em condições de viajar?

- É a nossa única chance, Jensen. E eu precisarei da sua ajuda também para tirá-lo de lá.

- x -

Jensen estava muito nervoso, conseguiu os remédios e uma carruagem, mas seu coração estava aflito. Desta vez não temia apenas por ele ou por Jared, que já estava condenado a morte, mas principalmente por Genevieve e pela criança que estava em seu ventre. Se fossem pegos, ela com certeza também seria condenada e torturada.

No momento certo, conforme combinado, Jensen parou a carruagem em frente ao portão dos fundos. Amarrou os cavalos e entrou devagar, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser visto por ninguém. Logo na entrada, havia um guarda dormindo sentado em uma cadeira, então Jensen deduziu que o plano havia funcionado.

Genevieve já o esperava, e o conduziu até onde Jared estava. Era um quarto pequeno, com uma espécie de maca, onde Jared estava deitado preso pelos braços e tornozelos. Tinha um cobertor sobre o seu corpo, e Jared estava praticamente irreconhecível. Sua cabeça tinha sido raspada, e seu rosto tinha vários hematomas e alguns cortes. Jensen engoliu a vontade de chorar em desespero, e tentou ser forte para continuar e tirá-lo dali.

Genevieve pegou mais alguns cobertores, alguns itens de primeiros socorros, e colocou um gorro de lã em sua cabeça, pois fazia muito frio naquela noite.

Jared abriu os olhos e sorriu som tristeza, olhando para Jensen.

- Eu estou no céu?

- Não, ainda não. – Jensen respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu vou ter que te carregar para fora daqui. Você acha que aguenta?

- Não, Jensen. Leve a Genevieve para longe e me deixe aqui. Eu só vou atrapalhar a fuga, eu... Eu não consigo andar. – Jared falava com dificuldade.

- Eu não vou deixar você, Jared. Só aguente firme, que eu vou tirar você daqui.

Jensen cortou as amarras, e com alguma dificuldade tomou Jared em seus braços.

Jared não conseguiu conter um gemido de dor ao ser retirado da maca, mas se agarrou ao pescoço de Jensen com sua mão esquerda, pois a outra estava inutilizada.

Genevieve foi na frente, se certificando de que o caminho era seguro, e tomou as rédeas da carruagem, enquanto Jensen entrou com Jared na parte de trás.

Deitou Jared sobre alguns cobertores, com a cabeça em seu colo, dando sinal para que Genevieve desse partida.

A carruagem corria acelerada, e Jared gemia quando o balanço e a trepidação eram intensos, lhe causando muita dor.

- Jensen?

- Fale, eu estou aqui.

- Quando eu... quando eles estavam... me torturando, as vezes eu... apagava. – Jared falava com muita dificuldade, e com a voz cansada.

- Não se esforce muito Jared.

- Eu preciso falar... por favor. - Jared insistiu.

- Ok, eu estou te ouvindo.

- Quando eu apagava, eu... eu sonhei... com nós dois.

- Mesmo? E o que você sonhou? Foi um sonho bom?

- Foi muito bom. Parecia uma... outra vida. Nós... éramos felizes, Jensen. Você acredita nisso? Acredita que nós poderemos voltar algum dia?

- Sim, eu acredito.

- Que bom. Quem sabe a gente tenha uma segunda chance, não é?

- Eu prefiro acreditar que sim. – Jensen sorriu e o puxou mais junto de si.

Jared tremia o tempo todo, tinha febre, e Jensen colocou uma toalha molhada em sua testa. Não podiam parar agora, só rezava para que Jared resistisse.

Jared adormeceu por um momento, mas logo acordou assustado.

- Não me deixe dormir, Jensen!

- É melhor você descansar, Jared. – Jensen tentou acalmá-lo.

- Não, se eu dormir eu não... eu preciso ficar acordado, por favor, fale comigo.

- Tudo bem Jared. Vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas aguente mais um pouco, sim? Ainda mais agora que você vai ser pai, você já pensou sobre isso?

- Você acha que eu seria um bom pai? Que o meu filho iria gostar de mim?

- Você vai ser um ótimo pai, Jared. Eu tenho certeza que o seu filho, ou filha, vai se orgulhar muito de você.

- Vai ser um menino.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sei.

- Ok. E como vai ser o nome dele? – Jensen tentava mantê-lo desperto.

- Isso... a mãe dele pode escolher. Eu não me importo, só quero que ele tenha muita saúde, e que ele seja feliz.

- Ele vai ser, Jared. Ele vai ser.

- Jensen?

- Sim?

- Peça pra ela parar a carruagem. – Jared falou e gemeu alto.

- Nós não podemos, Jared. Ainda é arriscado.

- Eu não aguento mais, Jensen! Por favor?

- Ok, espere só um minuto.

Jensen se afastou um pouco e pediu que Genevieve parasse a carruagem em um lugar seguro.

Ela parou em uma espécie de caverna que havia entre as pedras, assim teriam abrigo, caso precisassem passar o restante da noite ali.

Genevieve ajeitou o local, forrando com alguns cobertores, então Jensen carregou Jared para dentro. Juntou alguns gravetos nos arredores e fez uma pequena fogueira para aquecê-los.

Quando Jared já estava acomodado e aquecido, Jensen finalmente retirou o cobertor em que ele estava envolvido, para verificar a extensão dos ferimentos.

Não havia reparado antes, mas havia muito sangue nos cobertores. O corpo de Jared tinha sido perfurado várias vezes, inclusive na região do peito e abdômen, e muitos cortes já estavam infeccionados. Jensen sentiu seu desespero aumentar ao ver o estado em que ele se encontrava, assim como Genevieve.

A madre ajudou Jensen a limpar os ferimentos de Jared, com todo o cuidado, e depois que terminaram ela chorou e rezou, pois não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer.

Jensen o cobriu novamente e o aconchegou em seus braços. Jared sentia muita dor, e de vez em quando perdia a consciência.

- Jared! Acorda, por favor, fale comigo?

- Jensen, é você? – Jared falou com a voz muito fraca.

- Sim, eu estou aqui o tempo todo com você, meu amor.

- E... eu... posso te pedir mais um favor?

- Tudo o que você quiser.

- Se não for pedir muito pra você, eu gostaria que... Eu quero que você proteja a Genevieve, e a ajude a criar o meu filho. Ela não vai conseguir sozinha.

- Você não precisava nem me pedir, Jared. Eu o faria de qualquer forma.

- Obrigado, Jensen. Eu quero que o meu filho seja um bom homem. E que ele seja generoso e íntegro como você.

- Assim como o pai dele também. – Genevieve falou emocionada, e colocou a mão de Jared sobre a sua barriga.

Jared sorriu com tristeza, então Genevieve se afastou, os deixando a sós, e foi se deitar em um canto, pois estava extremamente cansada pela viagem.

- Padre...

- Padre? – Jensen perguntou em tom de brincadeira. – Agora eu sou um fugitivo, Jared. Um pecador.

- Mas é o único padre que eu tenho a minha disposição no momento. – Jared sorriu. – Então serve você mesmo. Eu quero pedir perdão pelos meus pecados. Mas sem penitência, se for possível.

- E você ainda consegue manter o bom humor?

- Eu sou feliz perto de você.

Jensen de repente ficou muito sério, e pegou uma garrafinha de água benta do seu bolso, molhando os seus dedos, e fez o sinal da cruz na testa de Jared.

- Eu te perdôo em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo.

- Amém.

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Desculpe, eu... desculpe eu fazer você passar por isso. Eu baguncei toda a sua vida, não é?

- Não, você só trouxe alegria para a minha vida, Jared. Você também me fez muito feliz. E eu faria tudo de novo, jamais vou me arrepender de nada. Te conhecer foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida. Eu te amo muito, Jared!

- Eu também amo você, Jen! – Jared tentou sorrir, mas logo um tremor tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Está... está ficando frio, não está?

- Sim, está muito frio aqui. – Jensen mentiu, segurando o nó na garganta, contendo a vontade de chorar.

- É engraçado...

- O que é engraçado? – Agora as lágrimas corriam livremente por sua face.

- Eu não sinto mais dor agora.

- Isso é bom, não é?

- Eu acho que não. Mas pelo menos logo eu vou saber o que acontece.

- O que acontece?

- Do outro lado. Você acha que eu vou pro inferno?

- Bom, se você for, com certeza eu vou também. – Jensen tentou brincar.

- Então eu vou esperar por você.

- Eu vou tentar não demorar muito, eu prometo!

- Você precisa cuidar do meu filho, lembra?

- Eu jamais esqueceria disso. Jared... me desculpe!

- Pelo que? – A voz de Jared era cada vez mais fraca e cansada.

- Por não ter tirado você antes de lá. Por ter deixado isso tudo acontecer. Por não cuidar direito de você!

- Não Jensen! Não faça isso! Você fez o possível e o impossível por mim. E você realizou o meu último desejo... Eu não queria morrer lá, sozinho, naquele lugar horrível.

- Jared... – Jensen chorava, desesperado.

- Você sempre esteve comigo, quando eu mais precisei. E agora você está aqui... é tudo o que eu mais quero e preciso agora. Você prometeu que seria forte, e você vai conseguir. Só nunca se esqueça do quanto eu te amo... – Jared fez um esforço enorme para concluir a frase, e começou a tossir.

- Jared!

Jensen sentiu seu corpo estremecer mais uma vez, e o abraçou ainda mais forte. Quando voltou a olhar para o seu rosto, seus olhos tinham perdido o brilho.

- Não! Jared, não... não...

Jensen ainda tentou sentir sua pulsação, mas não sentiu mais nada, estava tudo acabado. Tocou seu rosto num leve carinho, e fechou seus olhos, seu coração parecia rasgar-se em pedaços, tamanha a dor que sentia.

- x -

A carruagem seguia silenciosa, nem Genevieve nem Jensen disseram uma palavra após saírem da gruta. Depois de mais algumas horas de viagem, finalmente Jensen encontrou o lugar ideal.

Velhas árvores faziam sombra perto de um riacho de água cristalina. O barulho das águas podia ser ouvido ao longe. O lugar era tranquilo e perfeito.

Foi até a carruagem e pegou uma ferramenta, começando a cavar. A terra estava seca, mas Jensen não desistiu, mesmo depois de suas mãos arderem devido aos calos, continuou cavando. Quando achou que a fundura era suficiente, a forrou com alguns cobertores, então retirou o corpo de Jared da carruagem, o apertou contra seu peito mais uma vez, e o depositou com todo o cuidado dentro da cova.

- Acho que... acho que você vai gostar da vista daqui, e também do som das águas. – Jensen falou e desatou a chorar. – A vida não é mesmo justa, não é? Quem sabe agora você finalmente tenha paz...

Jensen voltou a cobrir o buraco com terra, finalizando com algumas pedras retiradas do riacho, depositou algumas flores, então se ajoelhou e rezou, se despedindo.

Genevieve também se despediu, e seguiram adiante. Perto dali acabaram encontrando um vilarejo. Quando lá chegaram, algumas pessoas se esconderam, então Jensen logo deduziu que era um dos lugares onde viviam os refugiados. Desceu da carruagem e conversou com algumas pessoas, pedindo abrigo.

Um casal os recebeu em sua pequena casa, lhes oferecendo água e comida. Ali passaram a noite, e no dia seguinte Jensen se ofereceu para trabalhar nas plantações, em troca de comida.

Foram ficando por ali, e para todos os efeitos, Genevieve era sua irmã viúva. Logo Jensen havia conseguido construir uma pequena casa de madeira, onde Genevieve poderia viver com mais conforto. Construiu para si um pequeno quarto nos fundos da casa, não precisaria mais do que isso para viver.

O tempo foi passando, e numa manhã, Jensen acordou ouvindo os gritos de Genevieve. Estava na hora, o filhinho de Jared finalmente viria ao mundo.

Jensen estava tão nervoso que não sabia o que fazer, então os vizinhos foram chamar uma parteira que vivia nas redondezas.

O parto foi bastante difícil, causando muito sofrimento a Genevieve. Jensen pensou que provavelmente o menino puxara o pai, pois já era teimoso mesmo antes de nascer.

Quando ouviu o primeiro choro, Jensen correu para dentro do quarto, e entregaram o bebê em seu colo. Era mesmo um homenzinho, tal como Jared havia falado.

Jensen chorou de felicidade com o menino nos braços. Era uma criança saudável e perfeita.

- Você deveria ver isso, Jared! É o bebê mais lindo e perfeito que eu já vi. – Jensen falou emocionado, e Genevieve sorriu consentindo, antes de pegar o filho nos braços.

- E o nome dele vai ser Jared Tristan Padalecki Junior, em homenagem ao seu pai, um dos melhores homens que eu já conheci. – Genevieve falou, beijando o filho na testa.

- x -

Os anos se passaram muito lentamente para Jensen. Jared Junior já completara três anos, e era curioso e esperto como o pai. Tudo nele lembrava Jared. Os olhos verdes, o sorriso mostrando as covinhas, o jeito de andar, e até mesmo o cabelo castanho caído na testa, que Genevieve fazia questão em manter parecido com os do pai.

Se interessava por tudo, e vivia enchendo Jensen de perguntas. Jensen agora ensinava as crianças e os adultos do vilarejo a ler e escrever, assim como os catequizava também. O pequeno Jared o acompanhava todos os dias em seus afazeres, e adorava poder ajudar, claro, da forma que podia com seu pequeno tamanho.

Genevieve era uma excelente mãe, e uma guerreira. Passara a trabalhar de enfermeira, ajudando os doentes do local, ao mesmo tempo em que costurava para fora e ensinava artesanato as mulheres do vilarejo.

No ano seguinte ela acabou conhecendo um novo refugiado que apareceu por ali, um bom homem, e Jensen realizou o casamento dos dois. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais Jensen tinha certeza que tanto Genevieve quanto o menino estariam em boas mãos, caso ele faltasse algum dia. E isso o tranquilizava, pois tinha prometido a Jared que o menino seria bem cuidado, que o ensinaria seus valores.

Aos cinco anos, o pequeno Jared já ajudava na tarefa de catequizar as crianças. Era muito inteligente, e já lia pequenos trechos da bíblia para os menores, os ensinava a cantar louvores, ensinava novas brincadeiras, e tinha tanta disposição e energia que Jensen não sabia de onde ele tirava. Ou melhor, sabia. Pois Jared era exatamente igual, e seu filho era tão carismático e cativante quanto o pai. Todo o povo do vilarejo se encantava com ele, e o paparicavam o tempo todo.

Com a chegada do inverno, Jensen começou a se sentir doente. Tinha fortes acessos de tosse, e em muitos deles expelia sangue. Por muitas vezes sentia falta de ar, o que a cada dia se tornava pior. Passava agora a maior parte do tempo na cama, e a falta do que fazer só o fazia pensar mais ainda em Jared. Ainda sentia tanto a sua falta, ainda pensava nele todas as noites, e muitas vezes pedia para que a sua hora chegasse logo, para que pudesse encontrá-lo.

Numa tarde em que se sentira um pouco melhor, Jensen resolveu levar o pequeno Jared, agora com cinco anos, para um passeio. Caminharam pela floresta por quase uma hora, pois Jensen não conseguiu andar depressa, então chegaram ao local onde Jared estava enterrado.

- Vem cá, meu anjo. Não precisa ter medo, pode se aproximar. – Jensen falou, vendo que o garoto parou a uma certa distância.

- É aqui que está o meu pai?

- Sim, é aqui que ele está enterrado. Mas a alma dele está lá no céu, olhando por você.

- Você gostava muito dele, não é, tio Jensen?

- Sim, eu amava muito o seu pai. Ele foi o melhor homem que eu já conheci.

- Tio Jensen? Será que o meu pai ia gostar de mim?

- Ele iria ter muito orgulho de você, Jay! Ele iria te amar muito, assim como eu também te amo!

Jared Junior se aproximou e depositou as flores que colhera no caminho em cima das pedras.

- Eu queria ter conhecido ele. Minha mãe diz que eu sou muito parecido com ele.

- E você é mesmo. Você é uma miniatura do seu pai. Mas infelizmente, nem tudo é como a gente deseja, não é? Mas você tem a mim, tem a sua mãe e ao John, que agora é como se fosse seu pai também.

- Eu sei. Eu gosto dele.

- Jay?

- Hmm?

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa... Você sabe que o tio Jensen está muito doente, não sabe?

- Eu sei, a minha mãe me falou.

- E você também sabe que algum dia eu vou morrer, e que eu vou lá para cima, encontrar o seu pai.

- Mas ainda não, né? – Jared Junior falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não hoje, mas em breve. E eu quero que você esteja preparado para isso.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você, tio Jensen! – O menino falou e o abraçou.

- Eu sei, mas olha só... Eu vou estar sempre aqui – Jensen tocou em seu peito – no seu coração, eu vou estar sempre com você, basta você se lembrar de mim, está bem?

- Ta bom.

- E quando eu me for, eu quero que o meu corpo seja enterrado aqui, ao lado do seu pai. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

- Posso. Aí eu vou trazer flores pra você também.

- Você vai lembrar do caminho?

- Vou sim.

- Ótimo. – Jensen lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Agora nós já podemos voltar.

Na semana seguinte Jensen piorou ainda mais, e no sábado pela manhã, teve uma crise muito forte. Ao mesmo tempo em que sofria, sentia-se feliz, porque a sua vida sem Jared já não fazia mais sentido. O menino já estava bem encaminhado, e por mais que Jensen o amasse, ele tinha uma mãe e um pai agora, e tinha certeza de que ele ficaria muito bem.

_- Eu só espero que você cumpra sua promessa, Jared. E que esteja mesmo me esperando. A vida aqui em baixo já é chata o suficiente sem você._ – Jensen pensou sorrindo.

Não sabia se era um sonho, mas uma sensação agradável tomou conta do seu corpo. Sentia-se flutuar, e já não tinha mais dor alguma.

Ficou apreensivo ao notar um vulto se aproximando, mas logo ele se tornou algo conhecido. Era ele... Jared sorria e lhe estendia a mão.

- Eu já estava quase cansando de te esperar. – Jensen pode ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida.

- Eu... eu não...

- Acho que a sua missão já está cumprida, não é mesmo? – Jared falou e olhou para baixo, vendo o seu filho correr em meio a mata.

- Eu... eu acho que sim. – Jensen finalmente conseguiu falar. – Eu estou sonhando? Que lugar é esse?

- Eu acho que você pode chamar de céu.

- Céu?

- Sim, eu falei pra você que um amor como o nosso não poderia ser pecado, não é? Pois é, mais uma vez eu estava certo. – Jared agora sorria feito uma criança.

- Então eu...

- Aham.

- E você esperou mesmo por mim?

- Eu não encontrei outro padre bonitão como você por aqui. Apesar de que você envelheceu um pouco. – Jared falou brincando.

- São seis anos, Jared! – Jensen falou sem graça.

- Você está maravilhoso, Jen! Agora vem comigo.

Jensen tocou sua mão, e sentiu uma luz branca o envolvendo... estava em paz, nunca em toda sua vida sentira algo assim...

**Epílogo**

**Século XXI**

Jensen secou pela décima vez suas mãos na perna da calça, mas elas suavam sem parar. Estava muito, muito nervoso. Já havia passado pelos testes e tinha sido escolhido para o papel de Dean no seriado, mas finalmente iria assinar o contrato e conhecer seu co-protagonista.

Tinha espiado a cara dele na Internet, não conteve sua curiosidade, mas conhecer pessoalmente era algo que sempre o deixava um pouco ansioso. Jensen era um tanto reservado, e estas situações sempre o deixavam desconfortável.

Ao entrar na sala de espera, ela estava vazia, então sentou em uma cadeira e pegou uma revista, para tentar relaxar um pouco.

Logo entrou pela porta um sujeito magro, muito alto, andando descontraidamente, e Jensen logo o reconheceu, devido a foto que vira na Internet, se bem que ele estava bem diferente agora.

- Hey! - O sujeito lhe estendeu a mão, que Jensen apertou em cumprimento. – Acho que você deve ser o Jensen.

- Oi, é... sou eu mesmo. - Algo naquele rapaz o intrigava, e muito. Tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, algo que inspirava confiança, Jensen não sabia descrever.

- Muito prazer, eu sou o Sam, seu novo irmão caçula. - O garoto falou com um sorriso, mostrando lindas covinhas em seu rosto - Ou melhor, Jared Padalecki, seu co-protagonista.

- Jared Pada...

- Padalecki.

- Muito prazer, Jared. Mas vem cá... Eu já não te conheço de algum lugar?

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora (Mary): **

Confesso que pela primeira vez eu me sinto aliviada em terminar uma fic. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la, o que realmente foi um grande desafio. Quem lê as minhas fics, sabe que eu gosto muito de angst, mas cada capítulo desta fic foi quase uma tortura para escrever, o capítulo final eu escrevi chorando, eu confesso.

O assunto é muito delicado, ainda mais sabendo que coisas assim realmente aconteceram. E o pior de tudo é rumar por um caminho onde você sabe que não terá um final feliz, pois dois homens viverem juntos e felizes naquela época, era algo impossível.

O homossexualismo era severamente condenado e as penas eram brutais. De qualquer forma, mesmo sem um final feliz, eu espero que tenham gostado, e mesmo que não, eu adoraria saber a sua opinião através de reviews.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, aos que deram forças através das maravilhosas reviews, e também aos que leram no anonimato.

Eu amo todos vocês!

Um grande abraço da Mary!

** Quero aproveitar e agradecer também ao Thygoo pela parceria, pois sem suas idéias esta fic não teria nascido. Foram longas horas de conversa pelo MSN, e incrivelmente nossas idéias sempre acabavam batendo. Mesmo discordando as vezes, sempre chegamos num consenso, sem muita discussão.

Optamos por arriscar ao invés de cair na mesmisse, mesmo sabendo que isso não agradaria a todos.

Obrigada amiguinho! Eu adorei escrever nossas idéias, e desculpe se fiz algo não te agradou. Foi realmente um prazer fazer esta fic em parceria com você.

Um grande abraço, e um beijo no coração!

**Nota do Autor (Thygoo):**

Com o final dessa fic, sinto-me aliviado, feliz, e realizado. Em nenhuma circunstância eu poderia ter conseguido uma parceira melhor para criar essa fic. Mary, garota, você é demais! Obrigado por tudo, sua parceria, sua amizade, sua gentileza, e humildade, a cima de todas as outras coisas. Vou sentir saudade de criar com você, mas talvez, um dia quem sabe, nós possamos voltar a nos unirmos? Bem, no que diz respeito à fic, foi um grande prazer fazer parte disto, e tenho orgulho de dizer que Entre a Cruz e a Espada, apesar dos pesares, valeu a pena.

Estou imensamente satisfeito com a fic, e com todos os leitores, tenham deixado review, ou não. Junto com a fic está terminando uma fase para mim, enquanto autor, e eu acredito sinceramente que agora possuo mais força e coragem para levar adiante meus novos projetos. Mais uma vez lhe agradeço Mary, pois se não fosse por você, amiga, eu nem teria começado a escrever...

Beijos a todos, e parece que esse é o fim pessoal... Mas quem disse que o fim, é o final? Assim como a morte, o fim de algo, pode ser também, um recomeço...  
Bejokas do Thygoo!"


End file.
